Love Don't Run
by lovewriter1991
Summary: Rory Gilmore had some secrets. They had shaped her life in a way that she never imagined. Then Logan Huntzberger walks back into her life she second guesses every decision she had ever made, before and after he left five years ago. Follow our favorite couple as they reconnect and learn things about each other that they were not expecting.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know where this idea came from. I know it's been done a million times as well, but I had to have my hand at it. Thank you for taking the time to read my story. I appreciate it. I hope you enjoy the journey ahead. It isn't going to be an easy one. Happy reading!**

Rory Gilmore knew that she would find herself at this place at some point in her life, but she never imagined that it would be like this. Rory was laying her grandmother to rest. Emily Gilmore was a tough egg to crack, but there was never a doubt that she loved her granddaughter more than anything in the world. Rory didn't know if she would have made it through the last five years without her.

Rory was walking around the Hartford home that had become hers. Everyone that knew her grandmother was there. It was uncomfortable being surrounded by people that she wasn't familiar with or had not been for years, but she was glad to see so many people there to pay their respects to her. She had always been a very popular person. Between the charities that she supported and the Daughters of the American Revolution, everyone between Hartford and Nantucket were there. Rory had loved all of the time she had gotten to spend with her grandmother, especially since she had moved to Nantucket. She had become a different person. A person that Rory had come to be even closer with than ever before.

Rory was walking around the living room when she literally bumped into someone. She looked up and locked eyes with last person she ever expected to see again. Logan Huntzberger.

She gasped. Logan was just as attractive has he had ever been. He had even gotten better looking with age. He said, "Hey Ace."

"Logan! What are you doing here?"

"I heard about your grandma. I had to come and give my condolences. I never forgave myself for not being there for you when Richard passed away. I couldn't do that again. Richard and Emily were both wonderful people."

"It's been over five years, Logan. What does your wife think of all of this? I'm sure she can't be happy that you flew across the ocean to attend your ex-girlfriend's grandmother's funeral."

"She doesn't have a say. Umm… I'm not married. Odette cheated on me not even six months into the marriage. She got pregnant and tried to make me believe that the baby was mine. I knew it wasn't. She had been seeing a French socialite on the side. It was a breach of contract in all of the paperwork from the marriage. The prenup was null. I'm surprised that you didn't hear about it. It was big news on page six about four years ago. I'm not in London either."

"You aren't in London?"

"No. I have been in New York since the divorce."

"Oh. I had no idea."

"Hmm… I'm surprised. I ran into Emily about four years ago. I would have thought she would have told you."

"I was going through some stuff about four years ago. That is probably why. She always had a need to protect me, even when I didn't need it."

"What's up, Ror?"

"Just living life. I'm getting ready to write the second book in the series. It's been a while since I have written anything."

"That is great, Ace! I read your first book. I've been waiting for the next. The way you write I can't believe it has taken you this long to get to the next book."

"Oh, you know. Sometimes life gets in the way."

"Yeah. I would say that it does. So, what do you say, Ace? Can we get together and catch up? I have missed you."

"Logan, I don't know if that is such a good idea."

"Why not? It couldn't possibly hurt anything for the two of us to catch up on life."

As if right on cue, a little girl came barreling for Rory's legs with tears running down her cheeks. Rory scooped her up in her arms like it was the easiest thing she had ever done. The little girl laid her head on her shoulder and said, "Mommy…"

Logan just looked on speechless.

Rory asked, "What's the matter, pumpkin? Where is your brother?"

"Nana got him. He was mean."

"Oh no. Not Scotty. Say it isn't so."

"Mommy, he mean."

"Well, we'll have to have a talk with him. Remember you need to be a good girl. We have to say goodbye to grandma."

"I sorry. I be a better girl."

Rory kissed her head. "That's my girl."

Rory looked at Logan. She didn't see her day going this way. Logan just looked at her and said, "You're a mom."

Rory stood frozen as she tried to figure out where to go from there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 has arrived. Thank you for all of the reviews. I appreciate the time you are taking to read my work. It isn't perfect, but I'm also not a professional... Please leave your thoughts. I love the direction that this story is taking. Let me know what you think. Happy reading!**

Rory was frozen trying to figure out what to say. She never thought she would see Logan Huntzberger again, much less have to explain her life to him.

She said, "Logan, I would like you to meet my daughter, Gracie."

"You're a mom."

Rory chuckled. Logan was speechless. There were very few times that she had seen the Huntzberger without words. She replied, "Yes."

Gracie looked at him and said, "Hi mister."

Logan smiled. The little girl was a carbon copy of her mother. From the looks to the mannerisms. He said, "Hi Gracie. It's nice to meet you."

Rory asked, "What was your brother doing to you, princess?"

"He chased me, mommy. He pulled my hair. Nana and pops got him, but I wanted you."

Rory kissed her cheek. "I'll have a talk with him. I need you to be quiet, okay? Today is a sad day. We have to use our inside voices."

"Okay, mommy. I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

Luke and Lorelai came over to Rory. Lorelai said, "Rory, this monster is on the loose again. He caught him just in time. He almost knocked the minister over. I swear the older he gets the more he acts like his father."

Rory cleared her throat. This was not a conversation that she needed or wanted to have right now. She said, "Thanks for getting him."

Scotty said, "Mommy, I wasn't bad, I promise."

"That is not what I heard. I heard you were pulling your sister's hair and running in the house. You know that we don't do that, especially when we have lots of guests over."

"I'm sorry, mommy."

"I need you to be a good boy, okay?"

"Okay, mommy."

In that moment, Luke and Lorelai realized who Rory had been talking to. Lorelai said, "Logan?"

Logan chuckled at her surprise. Like mother, like daughter. He said, "Lorelai. Luke. It's nice to see you both. Sorry about the circumstances."

"Thank you. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to come give my condolences. I'm actually in New York, have been for going on five years."

"Oh. Wow. Thanks for coming. We're… ummm… We're going to take the monsters off your hands. Nice seeing you, Logan." Luke and Lorelai rushed away with the kids.

Logan said, "Wow, Ace."

Rory sighed. "Yep."

"You're a mom! That is great. I always knew you would be a wonderful mother. I'm glad to see that I'm not disappointed. Where is the daddy?"

"There isn't one. Well, there is, of course, but he isn't in the picture. It's just me, Gracie and Scotty." Rory was rambling again, but she couldn't stop when she was nervous.

"You still ramble. I've missed it. You're on your own?"

"Yeah. It isn't all bad. They are good kids. They are four. Scotty is starting to be a handful, but that is expected. Gracie is my little angel."

"Wow."

"Yep. Not what you imagined, is it?"

"I just don't understand how someone couldn't want to be in their children's lives." Rory was unmoved by the statement, or at least she hoped it looked that way.

"You don't want to go out to catch up because of the kids, right?"

"It does tend to make things difficult."

"We can bring them with us. I really want to talk with you, Ace."

"Logan…"

"Please. Just one dinner. That's all I'm asking for."

"And you want to take my kids with us on that one dinner?"

"I'll do what I have to, to catch up with their mom. I'll pay for a babysitter. Whatever it takes to get you to go to dinner with me."

"Well… I could get mom and Luke to watch them for a couple of hours, I guess."

"I don't care to take them with us, Ace."

"I know, but mom is always begging for time with them. I'm a little independent. I don't ask her to babysit often. I like to do things on my own."

"That was always one of my favorite qualities about you."

Rory smiled. "Thanks, Logan. What about Friday?"

"That would be perfect. I look forward to getting to catch up with you. I want to hear all about you and those kids. Gracie is a miniature you, I can already tell. Scotty sure has some spunk, huh?"

Rory chuckled. "I hear that a lot. Yes. Scotty is proving to be a handful, but he is my little handful. I wouldn't trade him for anything. I never imagined I would have twins, but they were just what I needed at the time."

"Wow. You said they are four?"

"Yes. They start kindergarten next year."

"Where do I need to pick you up on Friday?"

"Here? Grandma put the house in my name after the twins were born."

"Here, it is. I'll let you get back at it, Ace. I'm looking forward to Friday. Again, I am so sorry for your loss."

"Thank you for being here, Logan." The two shared an innocent hug and Logan went on his way.

Lorelai came rushing over to Rory as soon as Logan left. She said, "That was unexpected. How did that go, kid?"

Rory sighed. "It went a lot smoother than I had expected. We are going out to dinner on Friday. Is there any way that you can watch Gracie and Scotty?"

"You are going out to dinner with him?! Have you told him? Are you going to tell him?"

"What is there to tell?"

Lorelai gave her the all too familiar "I'm judging you" look. "You know exactly what there is to tell him. From the looks of his naked left finger he is a free man."

"We will see how Friday night goes and we will go from there. I'm not going to put any of us in the position of being hurt, if I don't have to."

"Don't you think you already have?"

"Gee… Thanks, mom."

"You know I am always on your side, kid, but this is some serious stuff."

"I know it is! I'm going to figure it out."

"I love you, Ror."

"I love you, too. Let's go see the people and make sure that my little monsters haven't got Luke tied up somewhere." Lorelai laughed as she linked arms with Rory.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you again for all of the alerts, faves and follows. I appreciate them all. Please let me know what you are thinking. Happy reading!**

It was Friday night and Rory was running around trying to get ready, all while making sure that Gracie and Scotty didn't tear the house down in the process. She was nervous. Logan Huntzberger had always had that effect on her. Of course, her mother was running late as usual. This was not what she needed right now.

The doorbell rang. She ran to get it, praying it was her mother. She opened the door to see Logan. She said, "Hey Logan. I'm so sorry. I have a few things to get finished up here. Mom still isn't here either."

"It's okay, Ace. Not a problem. You take your time."

"Have a seat. I'll be done soon and then we just have my lovely, late mother standing in the way of our dinner."

"Not a problem. I promise. You finish up and I'll be here waiting."

Rory kissed him on the cheek and went to finish up her makeup.

Logan found his way to the living room. It was much more modern than the last time he had been there. He was sitting there twiddling his thumbs when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked over to see Rory's son. He smiled, "Hello."

Scotty said, "Hi mister."

Logan chuckled. "I'm Logan. You must be Scotty."

"Yep."

"Want to sit?"

"Are you taking my mommy away?"

"We are just going to dinner. I promise to bring her back to you soon."

"Oh."

"What is your favorite superhero?"

Scotty came around the couch and sat next to Logan. "Superman. He's the coolest. He has a neat costume and he does what my mommy does when he isn't saving the world."

Logan smiled. "No way! Superman is my favorite, too! It is pretty cool that he works for a newspaper."

"Yeah. My mommy writes stuff."

"I know! She's really good."

"My mommy is good at everything."

"Yes, she is."

Gracie came into the living room. She exclaimed, "Hi mister Logan!"

Logan chuckled at the excitable little girl. "Hi miss Gracie!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to take your mommy out for dinner if that is okay with you."

"You gotta bring her back though."

"Of course. There is no way I would ever keep her from the two of you. What do you have there, Gracie?"

"This is my American Girl doll. Grandma Emily got her for me."

"She's pretty. She looks like you."

Gracie smiled. "I have a dress just like hers."

"That is so cool."

Scotty sighed. "Gracie! We were talking about superheroes, not stupid dolls."

Tears started welling up in the little girl's eyes. Logan wasn't sure what to do, but he knew he had to do something. He said, "Hey! Dolls can be just as cool as superheroes. I used to play dolls with my older sister when I was little."

Both of the kids looked up at him and said, "Really?"

He chuckled. "Yes. We used to play Barbies together. Then she would play superheroes with me, too. My sister is my best friend. The two of you remind me of us."

Scotty and Gracie looked at each other and smiled. Logan could only hope that when or if he became a father, he would be able to talk to them like he was with Gracie and Scotty.

Scotty asked, "Do you have a phone?"

Logan chuckled. Scotty was so much like his nephews. He pulled out his phone and pulled up the latest episode of Paw Patrol for the pair. They curled up into his sides and watched. He didn't know what it was, but there was something about being right here that felt right.

Rory walked into the living room. She gasped when she saw Scotty and Gracie sitting close to Logan looking at his phone. She quickly snapped a picture. Then she said, "Logan, I am so sorry."

Logan smiled up at her, "Don't be. We are having a great time watching Paw Patrol."

"Gracie, Scotty, you know better than to bother guests."

"It really is no bother, Rory. My nephews are obsessed with Paw Patrol. I had a couple of episodes saved to my phone from the last time I was with them. It really isn't a big deal."

Scotty said, "Mommy! Logan's favorite superhero is superman, too! How cool is that?"

"That is so cool! Superman is a pretty great guy. He has a pretty cool job, if I do say so myself." Logan laughed.

Gracie told her, "And Logan used to play dolls with his sister!"

Rory chuckled. "I'm sure he did. I bet Logan was the best at playing dolls." Rory looked at Logan to see him blush.

The doorbell rang. Rory said, "That should be nana. Who wants to come to the door with me?" Neither of the children moved from Logan's side.

Rory opened the door and told Rory, "I'm so sorry, Ror. The construction on the bridge was worse than I expected. I got here as soon as I could."

"It's okay."

"He's here already."

"Yeah. He's in the living room with Gracie and Scotty."

Lorelai's eyes widened. "The kids? He's alone with the kids?"

"They have taken to him so quickly. I have never seen them this way with anyone before."

"Maybe it's a nature thing. All three of them can just…"

"Don't go there. Please."

"Fine. You know it is going to be addressed at some point."

"I know. Can we just go in now? I'm a little interested to see where this night is going to take me."

"Me too, kid." Lorelai and Rory walked in the house. Lorelai exchanged pleasantries with Logan and then the younger pair were out the door to the restaurant.

Rory couldn't help to revert back to almost 15 years ago, when she was going out with Logan for the first time. It felt all too familiar to be in this position with him. She was nervous, but she was excited at the same time. It just didn't seem right to feel this way after all of this time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you again for reading and reviewing. I love hearing your thoughts. Please review and let me know what you think. Happy reading, my friends!**

Rory and Logan were sitting across from each other at the restaurant. Neither of them had said much. Logan said, "Okay. It should not be this awkward between us."

Rory thought if he only knew. She said, "It's just been a while. How have you been? How's HPG? How's Honor? How's life?"

"Things are better without Odette. Dad retired three years ago and put me in charge of HPG. It's been an experience to say the least. Honor's doing great. She has three energetic boys and a little girl. She's handling it all in stride. Josh works all the time and that leaves her at home with the kids. She loves it. I miss you. Ace, I never should have left. I should have known that Odette was a fraud. It's only ever been you."

Rory sighed. "Logan, you can't say stuff like that."

"But it's true! Ace, I should have known. You were the one to end my playboy ways. I should have known it would only be you that I would ever feel complete with."

"Logan, I'm not the same person I was 15 years ago. I'm not the same person I was five years ago either. My life isn't mine anymore. My life is my kids. I can't be selfish like I used to be. I can't do anything that I want, whenever I want anymore. It isn't fair to me. It isn't fair to you."

Logan grabbed her hand. "Ace, I don't care if you have kids. Your kids are great. I just want to be back in your life. I want to know all about Gracie and Scotty. I want to know all about you, too. I want to be a part of this life, too."

Tears were streaming down Rory's face. "Logan…"

"Hey. It's okay. Rory, it's okay. Tell me about your kids. Tell me about what you have been up to for the last five years."

Rory sighed. "I've been a mom. I've been writing the same story for the last four years. I've been writing a few articles here and there for local papers. I actually took over the Stars Hollow Gazette and got it back on its feet. I was able to hire some people to help me out, but I'm still the editor. It's been busy, but it's been so worth it."

"I want to hear about the kids. Full names. When and where they were born. How tall they are. Their favorite colors. I want to know it all because they are part of you."

Rory gulped. She didn't know how she was going to go there. She didn't know if she should go into all of that information. "They were born in February on the 14th. They are my little lovebugs. They were born at Harford Memorial. Gracie's favorite color is pink and Scotty's favorite color is orange, but changes daily. They are each 3 foot 1."

"I know you call them Gracie and Scotty, but what are their given names?"

As Rory was trying to figure out how to answer that question, she was saved by their meal. Their attention quickly went to the food that was sat before them. She wasn't ready to answer the questions that were coming her way. She did not think she would ever see the day that she would have to explain herself and her choices.

* * *

Rory and Logan got back to the house. The kids came running for them. Gracie said, "Mister Logan, you came back!"

Logan smiled and scooped the little girl up in his arms. He said, "I did. I had to come see you cool kids."

Scotty asked Rory, "Can Logan come again? He's cool."

Rory smiled. She loved to see the smiles on their faces, all three of their faces. "I guess I would be alright with that. The two of you need to start getting ready for bed. It's WAY past your bedtime."

"Do we have to? Logan is here."

Logan said, "You better listen to your mom, mister."

Rory said, "Maybe Logan can come over some other time, when he has the chance."

"I would love to."

Lorelai said, "I am going to head home. I'll talk to you all tomorrow." They said their goodbyes and Lorelai left.

Rory said, "Alright princess. It's your turn to go first tonight."

Logan said, "I'll keep this little man occupied."

"You don't have to do that."

"I would love to."

"Okay. Thank you." Rory took Gracie from Logan and headed to help her get ready for bed.

Logan said, "Okay, little man. Your mom says that orange is your favorite color. I like yellow."

"I like yellow, too!"

Logan chuckled. The little boy was definitely a people pleaser just like his mother. "That's awesome, Scotty. What is your favorite animal?"

"Dogs, but mommy won't let us get one. She says they eat everything and poop all the time."

Logan smiled. "She isn't wrong there. Dogs can be pretty messy. Maybe you'll get one someday."

"I hope so! Dogs are so cool."

"Do you like any sports?"

"I want to play soccer, but mom can't help me practice. She's not very good at it."

"I could kick the ball around with you sometime."

"Really? You mean it, Mister Logan?"

Logan chuckled at the boy's excitement. "Sure. I may not be very good, but it would at least help you get in some practice."

"Sweet!"

"Hey. Your mom calls you Scotty. Is that your real name?"

"No. My mom named me after my dad. I don't know him though."

"Oh? What's your name then?"

"Logan Scott Gilmore."

Logan went pale. Logan. Scott. Gilmore. This little boy shared his first name. This little boy said that his father's name was Logan.

Scotty must not have put it together because he continued to chatter about anything and everything he could think of.

Logan was speechless while he attempted to listen to the boy. Now he knew he had a conversation to have with Rory. He was beating himself up. He should have noticed the similarities sooner.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is an important chapter for Logan and Rory. I love where this story is heading. I hope you do as well. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Happy reading!**

Rory came downstairs to get Scotty ready for bed. As soon as she descended the stairs, she saw the look on Logan's face. She knew that she was in trouble. She said, "Okay, big boy. It's your turn. Tell Logan good night."

Scotty wrapped his arms around Logan and said, "Good night, mister Logan. Please come back soon."

Logan ran his hand over his head. "Of course, buddy. Sleep tight, little man."

Rory caught Scotty and said, "Go ahead and go to the bathroom. Mommy will be up soon to make sure that you brushed your teeth."

Scotty took off running up the stairs.

Rory asked, "Okay. What is wrong?"

"They. Are. Mine."

"Uhh…"

"They are mine! I have two children that are almost five! I didn't know. I didn't know that I had kids!"

Rory told him, "Shh…"

"No! I shouldn't have to be quiet. I just found out that I have a son and a daughter. Why didn't you tell me?" Tears were rolling down Logan's face.

Rory sniffled. "Let me get him settled and I will explain."

"How exactly do you expect to explain these things?"

"Logan… Please."

"I look forward to hearing this." Rory rushed upstairs to take care of her son, their son.

* * *

Logan was sitting on the couch when Rory came down the stairs. She sat down in a chair on the other side of the room. He said, "Okay. Start explaining."

"Logan, I have to start by saying how sorry that I am."

"Rory, you kept my children from me."

"I know and I hate myself for it every day. I see how much Scotty acts like you. I see how much Gracie's hair is beginning to lighten to your blonde. The pout that they both pull out when they don't get what they want. I should have told you. I should have hunted you down in London and let you know in person. I was scared. You were getting married. You had made your choice of who you wanted to be with. I made the decision to take on parenthood on my own."

Logan stood up. "That is crap and you know it! Rory, you had two babies that share my DNA and you didn't have the decency to tell me about them."

"You were marrying an heiress! You didn't need any more scandal than what you already had. Not to mention we said goodbye in New Hampshire."

"All I wanted was for you to ask me to stay."

"I didn't know that! I can't read minds. I did what I thought was best at the time. I didn't know that Odette would turn out to be a scumbag or that you would end up back in New York. I just knew that you were in London, marrying someone else and we had little to no chance of ever seeing you again. For once in my life I needed to protect myself."

"Did you really think that I would disown them?"

"I don't know what I was thinking. I just wanted them to be my little reminders of the one true love that I had in my life. I couldn't let anyone talk me out of keeping them. Actually, I thought that you would try to take them away from me and I couldn't handle that. From the moment, I learned about them, they were my world and I couldn't live without them."

"You really thought that I would take our children away from you? What in the world, Ace? I don't understand."

Rory sniffled as a tear ran down her cheek. "You were marrying into an influential family. I didn't think you would take them from me, but the thought of Mitchum doing so did cross my mind. Between him and your mother, I was lower on the totem pole than a dirty gym sock. They wouldn't have wanted the heirs of the Huntzberger fortune to be raised by the likes of me. So, I took it upon myself to do it on my own. Mom and Luke were awesome in the beginning. So was grandma."

Logan put his face in his hands. "This is crazy."

"I know."

"I want to get to know them. I have two children. I want to get to know everything there is to know about both of them."

"Of course. I will make sure that you get ample time with them. I'll make myself scarce. I am a terrible person that deserves everything that has been thrown at me. I'm sorry. I will be saying it for as long as I live." Logan could tell that Rory was hiding something. He knew her. She wouldn't have just made such a huge decision like raising their children on her own, but he was so furious at the moment that he couldn't make himself press her for more information.

"I…um…I'm going to head home."

"Oh. Okay. I know you hate me, but please don't take it out on them. They love you already. Gracie is the shyest kid I have ever seen, but she has taken to you. Scotty is outgoing, but hard to connect with people, much like you. I'll find us a mediator. I'll do whatever it takes. Just please don't take them away or disappear on them. You won't have to see me at all, I promise."

"Ace, I don't want you to cut yourself off from me. I'm not going to disappear on them. I need to get to know them. I want to get to know them with you. It's going to take time."

"Of course, it will. I'm so sorry. I can't say it enough."

"I just didn't see this coming. I just thought I would end up awkwardly meeting your husband at your grandmother's funeral. Instead here I am meeting my children. It's a little overwhelming."

"I'm sure it is. I was terrible to have kept the three of you from each other. I would take it back if I could, but I was only doing what I thought best for all of us. That still is not an excuse."

"Can I come back tomorrow? I don't want to overstep any boundaries and lose any opportunity of connecting with them."

"Please do. Gracie and Scotty would love to see you tomorrow."

"Great. Thank you. So, you named Scotty after me?"

"Umm… Yeah. I wasn't sure if they would ever get to meet you. I wanted him to have a part of you in his life, even if it was just something as small as a shared first name."

"So, I'm assuming that Gracie isn't her given name either?"

"No. It's her middle name. I named her Lorelai. I know it was stupid, but I was pretty doped up and the three of us before her had the name. I thought it would only be fair to keep the tradition going."

"Each of us have one named after us. I think it is pretty cool."

"Thanks."

"I'm going to go home. I'll be back in the morning."

Rory stood up and walked Logan to the door. "I'm glad you are here, Logan. I'm sorry that everything happened the way that it did, but I am glad you are here now. Gracie and Scotty are so taken by their daddy."

"Daddy. I'm someone's daddy. Whoa. That is going to take some getting used to." Rory chuckled. She told him goodbye and watched him walk out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Two days in a row? Only because I start work again tomorrow and who knows when I'll have time to upload again. I'm shooting for weekend updates again. Thank you again for being so amazing. I appreciate all reads, reviews, alerts and faves. Thank you again for taking the time to enjoy this ride with me. Here is chapter 6. Happy reading! Enjoy!**

Rory woke up the next morning. She pulled out the picture of her and Logan from close to fifteen years before. She always looked at it when she was sad and tried to remember the happy times. She knew she had royally screwed up and she was hating herself for it. There are so many things that could have gone differently.

She was getting ready to go get the kids when Gracie came in her room. Gracie asked, "Mommy, are we going to be able to see mister Logan, again?"

Rory smiled. "Yes. He's going to be here soon. He loved the two of you."

Scotty came in and said, "He's cool."

Rory tried to smile, but couldn't make it work. Scotty asked, "What's wrong, mommy?" Sometimes she hated how well the little boy could read her. He was definitely Logan's son. Logan could read her just the same.

Rory pulled him onto her lap. "Nothing pumpkin. I love the two of you. Let's finish getting the two of you ready. Logan will be here soon."

The three of them finished getting ready for their day.

* * *

There was a knock on the door. Rory said, "That should be Logan." The two children went running for the door. Rory loved it and hated it at the same time. Her mind went to where they could have been had she told Logan about them all those years ago.

She opened the door and the kids attacked Logan's legs. He smiled down at the pair. Rory imagined what it would have been like every time he came back from a business trip. They would have been at the door waiting for him every time. She had kept them from having those moments.

Rory said, "Umm… Come in. I think these two picked their favorite movies to watch and maybe a couple of games to play. I'll…umm…I'll leave you to it. Let me know if you need anything. I'll stay out of your way, I promise."

Gracie looked up at her, "Mommy… Are you okay?"

Rory smiled. "Of course, sweetheart. I know the two of you love Logan. Spend a little time getting to know him. I'll be in the study in case you need me."

Logan ruffled their hair and said, "Go pick the movie. I'll be in, in a minute." The two kids took off running for the living room already fighting over which movie to watch first.

Rory was taking off for the study. Logan grabbed her by the arm, "Rory, stop."

She looked up at him with tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm getting out of your way."

Logan sighed. "Rory, I don't want you to disappear."

"I'll be in the study if you need me."

"Ace, please."

"I kept you from them for long enough. I'm not standing in the way any longer. You can have time with them whenever you want. I'll make myself scarce so you don't have to worry about me any longer. I know you hate me now. I don't want to make things any harder than they need to be."

"I will always worry about you. Not like that. Rory, I'm trying to get used to all of this stuff. It's going to take a while, but I'm ready for it. It hurt, but I could never hate you. You will always be my Ace."

"Good. Well, get in there to them before they kill each other."

"We still have talking to do."

"I know, but they are four, Logan. Their patience level is not up to par yet. I'll be around."

"Rory, you don't have to go hide."

"I'm not hiding."

"It may have been five years since we've really seen each other, but you forget that I have always been able to read you. You are running away from the situation."

"I am not."

"I know you spend time with two four year olds, but stop fighting me like one, young lady."

Rory chuckled. "Our four year olds."

Logan smiled. "I love the sound of that."

Then they hear, "Mister Logan! Come watch with us."

Logan beamed hearing his little girl call for him. He hoped that he would be able to hear her call him dad someday. That was a topic to be breeched at some point in the future. He didn't want to kick the gift horse in the mouth.

Logan was not going to keep them waiting any longer.

* * *

Logan was sitting on the floor with Gracie on one side and Scotty on the other. They were getting ready to play Hungry Hungry Hippos, Scotty's favorite. The kids were bouncing with excitement that Logan was agreeing to whatever they wanted to do.

Logan said, "Why don't you go ask your mom to come play with us? This game is better with four people anyway."

Gracie jumped up, "I'll go get her." Logan chuckled as she skipped off to the study. He loved how close Gracie was to Rory. He could only imagine just how close he would have been to the little girl had he been in her life from the beginning. It infuriated him to know that he had missed that much, but he could see that there was something underlying that he wasn't aware of yet. Rory had it written all over her face.

Scotty looked at Logan and asked, "Are you mad at our mommy? She was crying before."

Logan pulled him into his side. "No. I'm not mad at your mommy."

"She is really sad. I found her looking at her picture this morning. She always looks at it when she is sad. She won't show it to me or Gracie."

"She won't?"

"No. She says that it is for her eyes only." Logan had to laugh. The little boy was just like him. He was nosey and hyper. He was what he had always imagined his son to be and more.

Rory came in holding Gracie's hand. She said, "Hey. Gracie said you were playing Hungry Hungry Hippos."

Logan said, "We are ready to, but we need a fourth player. You know this game is so much better with four."

Rory attempted a smile. "Very true."

Scotty told her, "Mommy, I want you to sit by me."

She came over and sat on the other side of her son. He gave her a hug and said, "I love you, mommy."

Rory kissed his head. "I love you too, little man."

"Can we play now?"

Rory and Logan chuckled. Rory told him,"Of course. But you know that you are going down, right?"

Scotty stuck out his tongue. "Nuh uh!"

Logan laughed as he watched the three together. The connection they had was something to strive for.

The four of them played a handful of games. The house was full of more laughter than Rory had ever heard in the walls. It was like music to her ears.

Logan was watching as Rory tickled Scotty and Gracie to the point where they were squealing. He asked, "How about a trip for pizza and ice cream?"

Gracie and Scotty asked Rory, "Can we mommy? Can we please?"

Rory didn't know what to say to their request. She loved the idea. She said, "I don't know. I'm sure that Logan has other things to do."

Logan said, "No I don't. I would love to take the three of you out for dinner and dessert."

"Then I guess we are good to go. Kids, get your shoes so we can go." They took off running to get their shoes.

Rory looked at Logan and said, "Thank you." He nodded as the kids brought their shoes in and asked for help with them. Logan was loving his taste of fatherhood so far, but he knew it wasn't going to be sunshine and rainbows. He couldn't wait for everything to come. So, for tonight he would get to pretend that they were the happy family that he could only dream that they would have been from the start.


	7. Chapter 7

**I forgot that I had some of this story prewritten and typed up. Yay for being ahead of the game. Today was exhausting and stressful. Writing is my go to stress relief. I hope you enjoy where this story takes us as it progresses. Thank you for all of the reviews. I love your thoughts. I promise the answers to your questions will be coming. I can't wait to hear what you have to say. Enjoy! Happy reading!**

Logan had Scotty and Rory had Gracie as they entered the house. Both of the kids had passed out in the car after pizza, ice cream and a trip to the park. Logan helped Rory get the kids to their rooms and ready for bed. He tucked Scotty into bed after changing him into his pajamas. He went to Gracie's room to see if Rory needed any help. He smiled when he saw Rory sitting on the edge of the bed running her fingers through their daughter's hair. She kissed her forehead and exited her room.

Rory said, "Thank you so much for all of your help."

"Thank you for letting me help. They are great kids. Ror, you have done a great job with them."

"It hasn't been all me. Mom and Luke. Grandma. Half of the town of Stars Hollow. They all had some part in their lives so far."

"Please tell me that, that crazy guy hasn't had a hand in their upbringing."

Rory chuckled. "No, Kirk was not allowed within 500 feet of them. Ms. Patty and Babette actually chased him away from the house when I brought them home."

"I'm glad to hear it. Hopefully I can be part of their lives now."

"That would be nice. Thank you for dinner tonight. What do I owe you? These little monsters can eat."

Logan laughed. "They are part Gilmore after all. I wouldn't expect anything less. You don't owe me anything. I would glad we could do it."

"Very true."

"Can we go talk?"

Rory gulped. "Sure. Front porch swing?'

"Yeah. That works."

The two walked outside and took a seat on the swing. Logan said, "Tell me more about them. How was your pregnancy? What were they like as babies?"

Rory chuckled as she thought back on her pregnancy and new parenthood. Those were days that she had wished away, but would go back to in a heartbeat. Rory said, "It was a difficult pregnancy. I had some issues. They had some issues. It was a mess."

"What? What happened?"

"I had high blood pressure and pre-eclampsia. It was pretty scary. I was on bedrest for the last two months of the pregnancy. When I went into labor, their heart rates dropped. They had to perform an emergency C-section. I thought I had lost them."

"Wow."

"Luckily I didn't go into labor until week 38 and they were full term. I didn't gain much weight, but I was all baby. I think I got rid of most pictures of me pregnant, but I have a box to show you. It's a good and bad thing I guess. I really don't want you to think that I am rubbing it all in your face. I just thought you may want to see them."

"Sure. I would love to, Rory. What happened?"

"They came by C section. They were in the NICU for a couple of days stabilizing their breathing. Gracie had a touch of Jaundice. Scotty had to stay on oxygen for a while."

"Oh, Rory."

"With all of the complications I thought I was going to lose them. I was so afraid."

"I could have lost all three of you and I wouldn't have had a clue. I should have been there."

"I know. I'm sorry. I was afraid that I was losing them and I didn't want to bring you into the middle of everything while you were married to someone else."

"You shouldn't have made that decision for me. That wasn't fair, Rory."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Okay. We are going to work through this. What about baby Gracie and Scotty? After you got them home."

"They never slept. At most I got two hours a night. Mom and Luke had to come over and force me to take naps. I wanted to be independent. I wanted to prove that I could do things on my own, since I forced it upon myself."

"You didn't have to."

"I know. I called you once. When I didn't hear from you I figured that, that was my answer."

"You did? I didn't know that."

"Yeah. It was about a month after they were born. I was able to finally get them home and they were doing well. I called your cell with the hopes that you hadn't changed your number."

"I made sure to always keep my number in case you tried to call. I don't remember ever getting a call from you."

"When I called, Odette answered."

"Oh."

"Yeah. She saw my name on your caller ID and she answered."

Logan practically growled, "What did she say to you?"

"It doesn't matter anymore."

"Rory, we have to be honest with each other. If we are going to be seeing each other and taking care of Gracie and Scotty as a team, you have to let me in. I hope you will let me in. Tell me what she said to you."

Rory sighed. "She called me a no-good mistress. She told me she knew about the babies. She told me that you knew about the babies and wanted nothing to do with the three of us. She told me to delete your number and to give up or else she would sue me for stalking and get a restraining order. Then she would get custody of the babies and have them put up for adoption. I couldn't let that happen. I wasn't about to let that happen. That was when I gave up on ever hearing from or seeing you again. I wasn't going to lose my babies or put them through any unnecessary pain."

"Rory…"

"No. It's okay. I should have known not to call you. You were married to someone else. I had no right."

"No! Never think that. She had no right to say the things to you that she did. You know that I never would have gotten a restraining order against you."

"I know that now seeing your face. I was still hormonal and sleep deprived. I thought she had gotten you to see things her way. I didn't want Odette to take her anger with me out on Gracie and Scotty. I didn't want you to take them from me, either. I was selfish. I was worried about their wellbeing."

"I can understand that. She never should have said those things to you. She had no right. I knew nothing about that phone call. It's making more sense now. I never would have imagined you keeping them away from me without some kind of reasoning. I'm sorry, Ace. You never should have gone through that. And you definitely shouldn't have had to go through it alone."

"It happened. It's in the past. I should have tried again. I should have found your business line or something. As for the alone part, I put that on myself. You were a popular guy. I could have found you some how."

"It makes more sense now, but it doesn't mean that I don't hate that I missed so much."

"Understandable."

"Ace, I want to get to know them better."

"You deserve that. Logan, I'm worried about their little hearts. I can't sit back and watch them get attached to you and then lose everything."

"I wouldn't do that to them! I wouldn't do that to you either!"

Rory hung her head and sat there. She didn't know what else to say. There was nothing else she could say. She couldn't make this better. She said, "I have to think about them before all else. We can work out something."

"Can I have them for a couple of hours tomorrow? I want to take them to the movies or the park or something. Get in some dad time."

"Logan…"

"I know. It seems like I'm moving quickly, but I have a lot of time to make up on. I'm not taking them away from you."

"Okay. You just have to realize that they are their own people. They may be twins, but they have their own personalities. If you are really going to get to know them you need to know them separately as well as together."

"I'm going to need your mom whispering to help we."

Rory chuckled. "I could probably do that."

"I'm going to head out. I'm worn out."

"Four year olds will do that to you. See you."

"Tomorrow?"

"Umm… Yeah."

"Great. Tomorrow." Logan hugged her and left. Rory was speechless. It had been a long few days, but she was so glad that the air had been cleared and the kids were going to have Logan in their lives. She could already tell that he loved them and they loved him in return. She couldn't wait to watch their relationship grow.


	8. Chapter 8

**It's been a crazy first week back at school. I've been overwhelmed with little time to write. I hope to get a few more chapters written up soon. I have a few ready to be uploaded. It just depends on the getting the opportunity to upload. Thank you for sticking with me. I love where this story is going. Thank you for all of the reads, reviews, faves and alerts. You all are the best. Enjoy! Happy reading!**

Rory was nervous allowing Logan the opportunity to take the kids out on his own. She knew they could be a handful, especially with people they knew would do anything for them. Logan was proving to be one of those people and it had only been two days.

Rory sat Gracie and Scotty on the couch. She sat in front of them and said, "Okay. It's time for a family meeting."

Gracie looked at Scotty and said, "Uh oh. What did you do?"

Scotty replied, "I didn't do anything. What did you do?"

Rory laughed. They were much too smart for their age. She could only imagine what mischief the two of them were going to get into as they get older, especially with Huntzberger and Gilmore DNA. She told them, "Neither of you did anything. I just wanted to see what you thought about going out with Logan today. He wants to spend some time with the two of you."

Both of their faces lit up. Scotty said, "Awesome!"

Gracie said, "That would be okay. Are you coming?"

"No, not this time."

"But…"

"It's okay, princess. If you don't want to go, you don't have to. I'm not going to make you do something you don't want to do. Logan is a good guy. He will understand."

Scotty told her, "It's okay, sis. I'll be there."

"Yeah and I will have Logan call me the second you want to come home."

Gracie bit her lip, a trait she got from her mother and said, "Okay."

Rory pulled them both into her arms. "I love you both so much. Always remember that." The two of them hugged her as if their life depended on it.

* * *

Rory opened the door to see Logan. He was dressed down in jeans and a collared shirt. She had always loved when he dressed down and didn't look like he had just walked out of a meeting with the board.

Rory said, "Hey Logan. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Uh sure."

Rory made sure that they were out of earshot of the kids. She said, "I talked to the kids about going out with you. I wasn't going to throw this at them."

"Understandable."

"Scotty is very excited. Gracie is a little apprehensive. Scotty talked her into going, but I had to promise to tell you to call if she wanted to come home. Both of them agreed, so you are good to go."

"Thanks, Ror. I appreciate it. I promise to take good care of them."

"I know. I'm trusting you with my life, Huntzberger. Do not make me regret it."

"I wouldn't dream of it. I'm going to make you see that it's worth the chance."

"Gracie is the one to watch, Logan. She is shy. I can tell that she is worried."

"She's her mother made over. I know how to handle a Gilmore girl, Ace. Give me a little credit here. If I remember correctly, I won you over pretty quickly. Give me a shot, please?"

Rory chuckled. "Okay. Good luck. They can be handfuls. What do you have planned for today?"

"I'm going to take them to the zoo."

"Good luck with that. You are going to be exhausted by the time you get home. Gracie will want to see the giraffes and Scotty will be obsessed with the lions. They are going to have you all over the place."

"I look forward to it." Rory welcomed him into the house. Rory heard the stampede coming their way.

Logan crouched down and caught the two hyper children in his arms. They hugged him and squealed. Rory took another quick picture to have. It was perfect. It was how it should have been from the beginning. It was how it should have been.

Logan said, "I'm happy to see the two of you. Are you ready for a fun day? Your mom tells me that you agreed to go on an adventure with me."

Scotty and Gracie nodded. Gracie quietly asked, "Where are we going?"

"What do you think about the zoo? We can see the giraffes and the lions." Both of the kids started jumping up and down. Logan and Rory smiled at the pair. Logan loaded them up and took them on their first adventure.

* * *

Logan was already exhausted. They had been over every inch of the zoo at least twice. They had seen the giraffes and lions three times each. Gracie had gotten a large giraffe stuffed animal. Scotty had gotten a large lion. Logan was spoiling them and loving every second of it.

Logan asked, "Are you having a good time, Gracie?"

She said, "Yes, Mr. Logan."

Logan chuckled. "Just Logan, sweets. What about you Scotty?"

"Yeah! This is the best. The lions are the coolest."

Gracie said, "Nuh uh. The giraffes are the best." Logan laughed at their little argument.

Logan looked around and saw fathers with their children everywhere. He was jealous. He was sure they had all been with their children since birth.

Scotty asked, "Are you okay, Logan?"

He smiled. "I am. Thank you. I am so glad that I have had the chance to spend time with the two of you today. It has been so much fun."

Gracie smiled. "Yeah! I wish mommy was here!"

Scotty said, "Yeah. Mommy has been sad. I wish mommy wasn't sad."

Logan asked, "Why has your mommy been sad?"

"She cries at night now. I don't know why. I try to make mommy happy. I'm being a good boy, I promise."

"I'm sure it's not you. Sometimes us big people get sad. I'm sure she will be happy soon. Let's keep walking. I have a couple of things for us to do before we get you home to your mommy." The three of them kept walking and enjoying their time together.

* * *

Logan pulled in the driveway. There was another car in the drive. He helped the two hyper kids out and they headed for the door. Scotty opened the door to the house. Gracie said, "Mommy! We're home! I missed you."

Logan laughed, until he saw Rory standing in the hall of her house standing in an embrace. A man he did not plan on seeing. A man that he vaguely remembered himself.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for all of the reviews, alerts and faves on this story so far. I love the direction that it is taking. I have four more chapters written up, but it's going to be slow going for a while because of getting back into the groove of work and such. I hope you enjoy where the story is going as well. This chapter was really fun to write. Let me know what you think. Enjoy! Happy reading!**

The pair broke their embrace when they heard the door. The twins looked up at the man. They exclaimed, "Jess!"

He crouched down and scooped both of them up in his arms. He said, "Hey squirts!"

Gracie wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, princess. It's been too long."

Scotty said, "You never come anymore."

"I'll have to change that, won't I?"

Logan just watched. His children were fawning over Jess Mariano as if he was some prize. He was seething. There was no denying that Jess had had the opportunity to watch his children grow up into the little people that they were becoming. He was just meeting them himself. It killed him.

Gracie said, "Logan, this is Jess!"

Logan told them, "I know Jess."

Jess looked at Logan and asked, "What are you doing here, Huntzberger?"

"You know. I don't really know. I should probably be leaving."

Gracie exclaimed, "No! Logan stay!"

Logan hated to leave her, especially when he had been working so hard to earn her trust. He said, "Honey, I have to go to my house."

Tears formed in her eyes. "Am I ever going to see you again?" She jumped in his arms.

"Of course. You can't get rid of me that easily. No. Matter. What."

Scotty said, "Thanks for the lion, Logan. It's the coolest."

"No problem, little man. It is nowhere near as cool as you are, kid. I'll see you soon. Thanks for spending the day with me."

"I had so much fun!"

Logan hugged him as well. He headed for the door and Rory said, "Logan, stop."

He turned around and told her, "No. It's okay, Rory. You seem to be busy."

"No! Stop, Logan." Both of the kids looked at her with big eyes. She said, "It's okay. You two stay here. I'm going to talk to Logan on the porch. I'll be right back."

Rory led Logan out to the porch. She said, "If you think this is the way to act around the children that you are so desperate to get to know. I am not going to let you talk like that around them."

"Talk like what? How am I in the wrong here? You are the one that kept them from me to begin with."

"I've apologized! There isn't much more than that that I can do! Logan, I'm trying here. I can't help it any more than this."

"You wouldn't let me in their life, but you let the broody bad boy of the past into their life with open arms. It's not fair."

"You don't know what you are talking about! You are just jumping to the worst conclusion."

"Then explain. You thought he would make a better dad than me and kept him around? You liked him better than me and decided to play house with him and my children?"

Rory's hands fisted at her side. "Stop being such a child. You are acting as if you are younger than our children. For your information, Jess is my cousin."

"Stop lying. You dated him. You may do a lot of things, but you wouldn't be part of an incestuous relationship."

Rory slapped him. "Jess is Luke's nephew. Luke is my stepfather. Jess is now my cousin. You are paranoid."

"I am not paranoid."

"Yes you are! This is a situation that you are not in control of and that kills you. You think that the world is out for you whenever something does not go your way. Grow up. I thought you would have outgrown the butt faced miscreant phase, but I think you are worse than you were back then."

"I would have thought that you would have come up with something new by now. I just wanted to bring our children home to you. Go back in and love on "cousin" Jess. I'll stay out of your face. I just want to be a part of my children's life. I won't stand in the way of your life with Jess."

"There is nothing going on with Jess! The reason you saw us hugging in the first place is because he came to tell me that he is engaged to his longtime girlfriend. But that doesn't matter to you anyway because that isn't in the picture in your mind. You would have known that as soon as we got out here if you would have let me explain. I don't have to explain my life to you, but I haven't been with anyone seriously since you. I've been so worried about Gracie and Scotty that everything else becomes second rate."

"Rory…"

"No. You don't care. I don't know what I was thinking. You could have any woman that were to set her eyes on you. You wouldn't have a second thought before starting a new relationship, but if I'm found even innocently hugging someone else I am the bad person. You know that that is just wrong."

"Rory, that isn't true."

"I've done my research, Huntzberger. After you left I did some digging. You have been pictured with at least ten other women since Odette. I may have been off the gossip scene, but I still know how to use the internet."

"Those were people I was set up with."

"Sure. I saw how close you were in those pictures. The neck kissing and all of that. Totally innocent. Yeah right, Huntzberger. I may live with two four year olds, but I am not one of them."

Logan sighed. "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to judge, but seeing him after all of these years just hit me right where it hurts. Seeing Gracie and Scotty run to him like he was the best thing they had ever seen after I worked my butt off for them to like me all day killed me."

"I promise I didn't know that he was coming. I wouldn't have had him over knowing that you were coming back. I want us to have a cordial relationship for Gracie and Scotty."

"That is what I want as well. I'm sorry that things have turned out this way, but we have to work past it for them."

"I know we have a lot of work to do, but I am more than willing to do whatever it takes to make this work. I want to co-parent with you. I want Gracie and Scotty to know that I am their dad. I know I was childish earlier, but I still feel things when I am around you that drive me to do crazy things. I'm going to go home before I say or do anything else that will ruin the good things that I have going for me right now."

"Logan, can we start over tomorrow? I don't want to fight with you. It isn't good for anyone involved. You can come over and we can go to the park or something."

"I would love that. I don't want to fight with you either."

"Great. I am holding you to this. You have to be an adult. Our kids need their dad. I never wanted to do this alone. Please don't make me regret letting you in."

"I won't, I promise. Good night, Rory. Please tell them that I will see them tomorrow."

"I will. Logan, they love you already."

"I love them already, too." Logan gave Rory a hug and left. Rory watched him drive away before going back in the house. She had no idea what she was thinking or feeling at this point. Seeing Logan as jealous as he was didn't make sense to her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for all of the alerts, faves, reads and reviews. I love to hear your thoughts. Life if crazy. I'm running out of time to write, but I'm working my hardest at getting them out as soon as I can. Thank you again for taking the time to read. Enjoy! Happy reading!**

Rory walked back inside the house. She found Gracie and Scotty sitting on the living room floor with Jess. Scotty looked up and said, "Hey mommy! Are you mad at Logan?"

Rory got down on the floor next to them. "Of course not. Sometimes grownups say things and do things that they aren't proud of."

Scotty said, "Can he still come over?"

Rory smiled as best as she could. "Of course. He loves spending time with the two of you. He has loved getting to know the two of you."

Gracie said, "Mommy, don't be sad."

"I have the best kids in the world. I can't be sad. You, my little munchkins, need to be going to bed. It's past your bed time."

"But mommy…"

"No buts, missy. Head upstairs. I'll be up in a minute."

Scotty and Gracie took off up the stairs to start getting ready for bed. Jess said, "Rory, what are you thinking?!"

"He came in for grandma's funeral. I was going to say hi, bye and see you later, but then the kids popped up right in the middle of our conversation. I tried to keep paternity from him, but Scotty decided he needed to tell him what his birth name was."

"That kid has terrible timing. I still don't understand why you named such a cool kid after Huntzberger anyway."

"You do realize that he acts just like Logan, right? I really think you would like Logan if you would give him a chance."

"Don't tell me that you are going to get married and have more babies. I don't trust that guy."

"I don't know. I can't believe you didn't tell me you were coming. I needed some notice. Please, give him a chance for me. For Gracie and Scotty, too."

Jess laughed. "He thought the two of us were dating, didn't he? He was so jealous. I think I did just what I needed to do."

"Stop it. We are not in high school anymore. You are more dramatic than a teenage girl."

"Rory, I saw the way that you were after he left. I saw you when you were pregnant. I saw you when you had two babies that were not sleeping. You do not need him. Dramatic? You are the one that just had a scream match with him on the porch and in the hallway."

"You can't say stuff like that! You and Vanessa are engaged. I love her. She is good for you and your issues. I just wanted to make myself clear."

Jess rolled his eyes. "Trust me, Ror, that ship for us has sailed. I love Vanessa and can't wait to marry her. I just want what is best for the three of you. You are family. I can't sit around and watch him hurt you anymore. I swear if he does anything to hurt those kids, I'll kill him. They didn't ask to share his DNA."

"Keep. Your. Voice. Down. They do not know that he is their dad. He knows, but they don't. I have to tell them soon though. I'm afraid that they are going to like him more than me. They are going to want to be with him more than me. It just isn't fair. He is going to be the cool dad that gets them anything they want. I'm going to be the bad cop that tells them no."

"You are a great mom. He is going to have nothing on you. Do you really have to tell them?"

"Yes, I have to tell them. Jess, they need their dad. I know that Logan isn't your favorite, but he really isn't a bad guy. He is caring, loving and keeps to his word."

"You say all of this after he told you to get rid of your kids and that he wanted nothing to do with them."

"That was his wife. She somehow knew that I was pregnant. She made up lies. She told me those things, but in reality, Logan didn't know anything about them or the phone call that we shared. I believe him. I really think the two of you would get along if you would give each other a chance. You are both overprotective of me and the kids. You actually do have things in common."

"Whatever you say, momma."

"Go home to your fiancée. Tell Vanessa congratulations and I want to get together with her soon. Maybe you and Logan could watch the kids so we can have a girls' day."

"Ha. Ha. You are so funny. Leave him to take care of the little crazies and get his practice in with the little monsters. If he really wants to get to know them he needs to be familiar with them at all aspects of life."

"Don't talk about my babies like that. They are wonderful, just the way that they are. Logan, Gracie and Scotty have a connection that I have never seen before."

"Watch your back, Gilmore."

"I know. I'm being careful. Thanks for worrying about me. You don't need to. I'm a big girl. I can handle myself, I promise."

"Glad to hear it."

"Give me some credit, Mariano."

"I am. I'll head out. Tell G and Scott that I said goodbye. I promise I'll call the next time that I am stopping by."

"You better. Bye, Jess. I really am happy for you and Vanessa. I can't wait for the wedding. Then the babies."

"Whoa! Slow down. The only kids I need in my life right now are yours."

"You say that. You will be a great dad."

"Thanks, Ror." Jess gave her a hug and headed out the door. Rory was happy to Jess so happy. Vanessa was perfect for him. She was just like him, only the female version. She was a writer, editor and a little rough around the edges. She was just what Jess needed in his life. Rory couldn't wait to see what their future held for them. She only wanted happiness for him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for sticking with story. I'm beginning to hit a road block in ideas and writing this story. I'm continuing to write on a nightly basis, but things are not coming to me as quickly as they once were. I have few chapters written up and ready to post still, but after that, I'm not sure where this is going. I hope you continue to stick it out with me and see where this story takes us. Thank you for reading, reviewing, alerting and favoriting. I appreciate all of the time you are taking on this story. I'm amazed that this story is almost at 100 reviews. Thank you! Happy reading! Enjoy!**

Rory found herself sitting uncomfortably next to Logan on a park bench the next day. Gracie and Scotty were off playing, leaving the two adults to sit on their own. Rory looked over at Logan and watched him as he took in his surroundings. He watched the kids as they played as well as they others in the park.

Rory asked, "What's on your mind, Huntzberger?"

"It is just amazing how much my life has changed in the last week. I took this week off from work, just so you know. I'm going to have to go back to the office on Monday and that is killing me. I've already gotten so attached to them and now I'm going to have to leave, just when I feel like I am getting somewhere."

"Just because you have to go back to work doesn't mean you are going to lose them. They know how to use my phone better than I do. We can set up a video call nightly or weekly. Whatever works best for you. You have no idea how hard it was to keep them from being their giraffe and lion at home."

Logan smiled. "That's good. Rory, thank you for letting me be part of everything this week. It just feels like where I need to be. I need to be with them."

"I understand that feeling completely. They are little heart stealers."

Logan chuckled. "That is so true. I wouldn't have it any other way. Those little monsters are just what I didn't know I was missing."

Before Rory could respond, Gracie came running over with tears running down her cheek. Instead of going to Rory, like she normally would, she went straight to Logan. Logan pulled her up on his lap and asked, "What is wrong, princess?"

She sniffled, "I fell down. Look."

She held up her arm and it was scrapped from the wrist to the elbow. "Oh no! We'll have to fix that, won't we?" Logan took her arm in his hands and kissed it. "That should help."

Gracie smiled. "Thanks, Logan." She ran off to go play again.

Rory sniffled herself and said, "Congratulations."

Logan looked at her, "What?"

"You just had your first real dad test. You passed with flying colors."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your daughter just came to you in a fit of tears. You just ran on autopilot and took care of her. That is the first sign that you are well on your way. You handled it like a pro."

"I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"I overstepped my boundaries. I should have let you take care of things."

"She came to you, Logan. She wanted you."

"I just don't want to ruin anything."

"You didn't do anything wrong. It would have been worse if you would have pushed her away. She knew who she wanted and it was you."

"I really am trying here, Ace."

"And you are doing fine."

Scotty came over and asked, "Logan, will you come push me on the swings? I want to go high!"

Logan scooped him up in his arms and said, "Let's see what we can do about that, little man! Let's go!" Rory laughed as she watched the pair go off to play. It was what she had always wanted for the kids.

* * *

Rory, Logan, Gracie and Scotty were sitting in the park having a picnic. Scotty and Gracie were talking their ears off. Logan was beaming watching the two. Scotty said, "Hey mommy?"

"Yeah, little man?"

"Where is our daddy? Every time we come to the park all the kids are here with their daddies."

Gracie asked, "Do we not have a daddy?"

"We have a daddy. Everybody has a daddy. Ours just doesn't like us."

Rory saw the tears forming in Logan's eyes. Then looked to see a similar look on her children's faces as well. She was stuck right in the middle. She wasn't ready to tell them, but she knew she had to. She couldn't watch the three of them feel rejected and upset because of her.

Rory sighed and pulled the two of them into her lap. She said, "Okay, munchkins. Mommy needs a meeting. It's important."

Gracie looked up at her. Scotty took a minute longer before he looked up at her as well. Scotty asked, "What is wrong, mommy?"

"Nothing is wrong. I need to tell you something. It's important."

Gracie asked, "What is it?"

"The two of you have been asking more questions about your daddy. I'm sorry that I haven't said much about him before now. Your daddy is a great guy. He is caring, loving and so very special."

"Then why didn't he want us."

"Oh, baby. Your daddy wanted you so much. He still does. He had some things to take care of before he could come to you."

"Is he done yet?"

Rory managed a small smile. "He is."

Scotty asked, "When can we meet him?"

Rory locked eyes with Logan. There was no going back from here. He was either all in or all out. He nodded. He couldn't form words. He was terrified of what they would think of him being their father, but he was more than ready to stop hiding. "You've already met him. Logan is your daddy."

Both of the kids whipped their heads around to look at him. Scotty asked, "Really?"

Logan sniffled, "Yep. There is no joking when it comes to daddies. I'm sorry it took me too long to get to you, but I'm not going anywhere now."

Gracie and Scotty both jumped into his arms. He held them to his chest. Gracie said, "Hi daddy. I'm glad you are here."

Then the tears started flowing from both of the adults. Logan said, "Thanks, baby girl. I'm so glad I am here finally."

Scotty said, "Logan… I'm named after you!"

Logan chuckled. "It seems that way, little man. I hope I'm an okay person to be named after."

"You're okay." Logan just looked at him. Then Scotty giggled causing Logan to full out laugh.

Rory asked, "How are the two of you feeling?"

Gracie said, "I have a daddy! He's real!"

Logan kissed her head, "I'm so real and I am going to be in your life for a very long time. No getting rid of me now. Neither of you."

Scotty and Gracie burrowed into Logan's lap. Rory said, "Okay you three. Look this way. I have to take a picture of my three important people at the park." All three of them smiled.

Logan said, "Okay, mommy. I was thinking I could have a day for each of my littles before I go back to work. We'll do something special that they like to do."

"I think that is a wonderful idea. I haven't been able to have a day out with them by themselves in a long time. What do you two think? A mommy day and a daddy day before daddy has to go back to New York for work."

Gracie's lip quivered, "You're leaving already?"

Logan told her, "You can call me whenever you want. I want video calls and I'll be back to see you all the time. I'm not going to miss anything else, if I can help it."

Scotty said, "That sounds awesome!" All of them smiled.

Logan said, "I think we need some ice cream to celebrate"

Both of the kids exclaimed, "Yay!" Logan held them both in his arms as they made their way to an ice cream cart close by. It was turning out to be the best day. Logan couldn't wait for the days ahead. He was loving the days that he had with his children. It was almost as if he had known them forever already.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for all of the support. I appreciate your thoughts and ideas. Here is the next chapter. I am continuing to work my way through this story. I hope you enjoy! Happy reading!**

Logan had just dropped Rory and the kids off. He helped them get ready for bed, then he was gone before Rory could catch him. He had to get out of there. So much had changed in the last couple of days that he needed a breather.

Logan picked up the phone and dialed the number of the first person he always called when he was upset. She answered, "Hello?"

He smiled. "Hey Honor."

"Logan? What's wrong? You have been MIA for the last four days. No texts. No calls. Do I need to come bail you out of jail?"

He chuckled. "No, but I do have something big to tell you. Are you sitting down? If I wasn't living it right now I wouldn't believe it myself."

"Now you have me on edge. Logan, what is going on?"

"Earlier this week was Emily Gilmore's funeral."

"I had seen that she passed away in the paper. I'm sorry, Logan. I know you thought a lot of the Gilmores."

"That isn't the end of it."

"Okay… Continue…"

"I decided to go and pay my respects since I was in town and missed Richard's services. I got there and saw Rory right away."

"Oh Logan. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. We had a very civil conversation and I met her children."

"She has children? How old are they? Boys? Girls? How is Rory? I hate the way things ended for the two of you that I ended up losing touch with her."

"Will you let me get this out please?"

"I'm sorry. Go on."

"Her children came over. She has a little girl and little boy. They are four. Twins. Anyway, I talked Rory into going out to dinner with me the night after the services. We went out. It was awkward, but it was nice to be with her again."

"She isn't married?"

"No. We got to talk and get to know some about each other again. I took her home. She was putting her daughter to bed and I sat with her son for a while. I was asking him questions and then I found out that I am their father."

"WHAT?!"

"Rory got pregnant after our goodbye five years ago. I'm a dad to two of the most awesome kids I have ever met."

"Oh my gosh."

"You are telling me. Until three days ago I was the world's most eligible bachelor. Now I am a dad. To two four year olds."

"Oh Logan. What are they like? Who do they look like? When can I meet them?"

Logan chuckled. "They are wonderful. They are just what I imagined my kids would be like, but so much better. They look like Rory for the most part. I don't know about when you will get to meet them. I'm going to spend as much time with them as I can in the next few days. I have to go back to work on Monday."

"At least send me pictures, please. I'm dying here. Names?"

"Lorelai Grace and Logan Scott. They go by Gracie and Scotty."

"Aww… She named him after you."

"She did. They are perfect, Honor. I'm bitter that I missed four years of their lives, but I am so glad that I will be able to be with them from here on out."

"Listen to you already being a proud papa. I can't wait to meet them. Please tell Rory that I said hello. I would love to get to see her. I miss her. Not to mention I want to meet my niece and nephew. The kids will love them. We should get the cousins together soon for some fun."

"Honor, you are the only person that knows that they are mine. I haven't told mom and dad. I'm not really planning on it anytime too soon."

"Logan, you can't keep them a secret forever. Dad has chilled out since I had the kids. Mom, on the other hand, will never be chill."

"Have you forgotten that mom, dad and grandpa berated and belittled Rory at a family dinner when you got engaged. I have to be careful here. This time I wouldn't just lose her, I would lose Scotty and Gracie, too. It's only been three days, but I couldn't imagine a life without them. I need them so much more than I knew."

"I'm so happy for you, Logan. I won't say anything, but you better tell them soon. People are going to see you out with them and our parents have eyes everywhere. They will be all over you in no time."

"I know. It's just now sinking in. I want to live in this happy bubble just a little bit longer. I'm supposed to have a one on one day with either Gracie or Scotty, then the next day with the other to get to know them separately. I took them out yesterday for a while. They are so much fun. They have so much energy and they are so smart. They are definitely little Gilmores."

"Oh, Logan. They sound perfect. I can't wait to meet them. Please ask Rory to let us meet them. We don't have to tell mom and dad yet. I just want to meet my little niece and nephew. I want to see you as a daddy."

"Would you stop it. That is a conversation that I am going to have with Rory soon. I want to keep them to myself for a while. I have missed so much time already. I can't bear the idea of missing anymore of their lives."

"You have them now. That is what matters."

"Thank you, Honor. I'm sorry to call you and interrupt."

"Are you kidding me? I just gained a niece and a nephew. I would have expected you to call me at 3 AM with that kind of news. Please send me a picture. I'm dying here."

"Okay. I'll send you one as soon as we hang up."

"Bye Logan."

Logan chuckled and said goodbye. He automatically sent a picture of Gracie and Scotty to Honor. He quickly got a response back saying, "OMG! They are beautiful. I have to meet them soon."

He was about to put his phone down and get ready for bed when it chimed with a message. He opened it to read, "The monkeys wanted to tell daddy good night. Thank you for this week. They couldn't be happier to have you around. I've missed you, Jack. I'm sorry that I wasn't stronger than I was. I could have changed so much from the last three years. I hope someday you can forgive me for the wrong that I have done. I know I won't deserve it." Attached was a picture of Gracie and Scotty lying in bed together smiling at the camera in their pajamas.

Logan sent a quick response, "I'm working on it, Ace. Thank you for this week. Thank you for taking such good care of them. Expect all kinds of help from me in the future. We've got this." He turned off his phone and got ready for bed so that he would be ready for the fun filled day ahead.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for sticking with this story. I came across some extra time in my schedule and wanted to give you a bonus chapter. Thank you for reading, reviewing, alerting and faving. I love to hear your thoughts. I hope you enjoy!**

Logan was nervous as he pulled up to Rory's house. He couldn't explain it, but he was so excited that his nerves were playing with him. He sighed as he got out of his car and headed for the door.

All of his nerves went away when Rory opened the door and the kids attacked him. He smiled and said, "Hey munchkins. Thanks for my good night message last night."

Gracie said, "Hi daddy!"

Scotty spoke up, "Sup dad!"

Logan laughed. Gracie was definitely Rory and Scotty was all him. He was already worried about their teenage years for many reasons.

Rory said, "Scotty is ready for his daddy day. Gracie couldn't decide what she wanted to do so she wants to think on it for tomorrow."

Logan smiled, "I can deal with that. Are you ready to go, little dude? Tell your mom and sister goodbye. We'll be back later. I'm looking forward to what you have in mind for today."

Scotty hugged Rory and told Gracie goodbye. He took Logan's hand and they were out the door.

* * *

Logan and Scotty walked into the mall. Scotty wanted to go to the toy store. Logan couldn't deny him of that. He wanted to do some spoiling. He couldn't wait to spend time with his daughter as well.

Logan asked, "Are you having a good time?"

"Yeah! Thanks for all the cool stuff."

"No problem. I'm glad I get some time with you. I can't wait to get to know you even better."

"I get to start Kindergarten soon."

"Awesome!"

"Are you going to move in with us since you are my daddy?"

"I don't think so, buddy. I'm going to be around all the time though. I live in New York. I'm hoping you, your sister and your mommy will come see where I live soon."

"Cool!"

"What are we going to get at the toy store?"

"Can we get something for Gracie?"

Logan smiled. He loved how much the two of them cared for each other. "Of course, we can. That is nice of you to think of your sister."

"She is my best friend."

"Me and my sister are best friends, too."

"Can I meet her?"

Logan chuckled. "She can't wait to meet you and your sister. Her name is Honor. She has three little boys and a little girl. They are your cousins. You are going to love them. I know you all will get along great. I have to talk with your mommy about setting up a time for all of you to meet."

"Sweet! Daddy, I'm glad you found us."

Logan picked the little boy up in his arms. "I'm glad I found you, too. I didn't know what I was missing."

The two of them went straight to the toy store to spend more time together. Logan was enjoying his day with his boy greatly.

* * *

Rory and Gracie were getting ready to go out shopping when the door to their house flew open. Lorelai said, "Never fear, Nana Lo is here!"

Gracie giggled and took off running for her nana. She squealed, "Nana! I missed you!"

"I missed you too, pumpkin. Where is my little monster?"

"He's with daddy! I get a daddy day tomorrow!"

"He's with daddy?"

Rory said, "Hey buttercup. Will you go into the living room? Mommy needs to talk to nana for a little bit. Then we will go shopping."

"Okay mommy!" Gracie skipped off to the living room.

Lorelai looked at Rory and said, "My precious grandson is with Logan, alone? What are you thinking?!

"Would you stop it. Logan is not mortal enemy number one. We are beginning to reach an understanding."

"He wanted you to get rid of them. He wanted nothing to do with them. Then he shows up out of the blue telling you exactly what you want to hear. That boy still knows how to play you like a fiddle, kid. Be careful. I still don't trust him farther than I can throw him. He just showed up out of the blue. There has to be a reason behind it all."

"You should have seen his face, mom. He really didn't know about them. I have known Logan for so long. I have always been able to tell when he is lying. He was genuinely surprised."

"You haven't seen him for five years, Ror. What is to say that he hasn't learned to lie by now?"

"Mom. Stop. Logan is getting to know Scotty and Gracie. That is all there is to it. We are working through our stuff. I kept him away from his children. The least I can do is open things up here."

"I just worry about you."

"I know. I appreciate that, but I am a big girl. I can take care of myself. I am worried about Gracie and Scotty. I want the best for them. They need their dad in their lives."

Gracie came skipping into them. She hugged Rory and asked, "Can we go now, mommy?"

Rory smiled at her little girl. "Yes ma'am. We are going to get going right now. We have to get things underway so that we can be home when daddy and Scotty get back."

Rory said, "Mom, I'm sure you can see yourself out. I hope that you will come on board with everything. There is nothing between Logan and I. He is getting to know our kids."

"I trust your judgement kid. I just hope he sticks to what he is showing you so far."

"I worry about a lot of things, but the kind of man that Logan is."

"Okay. I hope that he doesn't make you regret that." Rory and Gracie were then off to go shopping.

* * *

Rory and Gracie pulled in the driveway at the same time as Logan and Scotty. They got out of the cars. Scotty ran to Rory while Gracie ran to Logan. Rory said, "Hey little man! Did you have a good day with your daddy?"

"Yeah! It was the best! We went to the toy store. Then we went and watched the airplanes come in."

"That sounds like a good time!"

"I missed you, mommy."

"I missed you too, little man."

Logan said, "And what about you, little girl? Did you have a good day?"

"Yeah. I got a pretty outfit to wear tomorrow."

Logan smiled. "You look pretty in whatever you wear. Have you decided what we are going to do for our daddy/daughter day tomorrow?"

"Umm… Can we go see the princess movie?"

Logan chuckled. She gave him the biggest doed eyed look. One so similar to Rory's it was unreal. He smiled and told her, "Of course! Then you get to pick where we go to lunch after."

"Awesome!"

Scotty told Gracie, "Gracie! We went to the toy store. I got an airplane!"

"Cool!"

"We got something for you, too!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Come look!"

Gracie jumped out of Logan's arms and ran off with Scotty to see what they had gotten her. Rory came over and said, "I'm glad the two of you had such a good time. You really don't have to go to the princess movie tomorrow. I'm sure she would be happy to go to any movie."

"I don't think so. This daddy is taking his girl to his first princess movie. I'm not going to let her down. I told her to pick what she wanted to do and that was what we were going to do."

"Okay. I was going to try to help you get out of it."

"No thanks, Ace."

"You know that you are going to have to stop spoiling them. They are going to walk all over you."

"I know. I just can't help myself right now. I have two more days before I have to get back to the city. I want to do everything that I can with them while I'm here."

"Logan, it isn't the last time that you are going to see them. We'll have video chats and phone calls all the time."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Good. So, the toy store, huh?"

"Yeah. He picked out one toy. Then he saw a doll that Gracie had to have."

Rory gasped. "He did?"

Logan smiled. "He did. How could I say no to that? Rory, you are doing a great job with them. They are polite and the most caring four year olds I have ever met."

"Their birthday is next month. They start Kindergarten in two months. They are growing up on me."

"Umm… Can I spend their birthday with them? With the three of you?"

"Well, it's become a tradition to have a huge blowout for them. The whole town loves them and they can't go without throwing them a birthday party. You should plan to come. They would love for you to be there."

"Really? How much would everyone in town hate for me to be there?"

"They can get over it. You are their dad. You have every right to be there now that I know that you would have wanted to be there from the beginning."

"Thanks for giving me the chance to prove myself."

"Thanks for working towards forgiving me."

"Let's agree to put it behind us. You were doing what you had to do to protect our children. Plus, you were under the impression that I had made up my mind not to be a part of their life. I can't hold you responsible for that. Truce?"

Rory shook his hand. "Truce. Let's go check on our children. I need to be getting them to bed if they are going to have another exciting day with the two of us."

Logan smiled and went with her to tell Gracie and Scotty good night and goodbye.


	14. Chapter 14

**Happy weekend! Thank you for sticking with me. Here is another update for you. I love this chapter. There is just something about it. Enjoy! Happy reading!**

Logan pulled into the driveway that he had become very familiar with in the last week first thing in the morning. This was the last day he was going to have before he had to head back into the city. He was not looking forward to the goodbyes that he knew he was going to have to have with Gracie and Scotty. He wasn't looking forward to his goodbye with Rory either, but he couldn't put his finger on why.

As Logan got out of the car, he saw Lorelai coming his way. He sighed. He knew this wasn't going to be a pretty conversation. Lorelai said, "So it is true. I couldn't believe it until I saw it for myself."

Logan said, "Hello Lorelai."

"Huntzberger. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get to know my children."

"Now you decide they are worth getting to know."

"There was a misunderstanding. It wasn't anything like it sounded like it was. I would have been there from the beginning. I would have supported all three of them."

"You say that now."

"I mean it whether you believe me or not."

"I swear if you hurt them I will hunt you down and tear you apart limb by limb. I know how to make your death look like an accident."

"I know you do. I would never second guess the resources that a Gilmore girl has. I am truly here to get to know my kids. I have a lot of time to make up on. I have to go back to the city tomorrow. If you will excuse me, I have a daddy/daughter day to have with Gracie to get to."

Logan was heading for the door before she could say anything else. He knocked on the door and Rory answered, "Hey. Come in."

"Hey. Thanks again."

"She has been bouncing off the walls talking non-stop about going to see the princess movie and eating pizza. You are in for a long day, my friend."

Logan chuckled. "I'm so ready for it."

"She hardly slept last night. You may luck out and she will fall asleep."

"No way. We are going to have a great day doing exactly what she wants to do. So, your mom stopped me on the way in."

"I'm going to apologize now."

"It's okay. She is just worried about you, Gracie and Scotty. I can't blame her. The three of you are special. Just so you know, I'm not here to hurt anyone. I just want to be in your lives."

Rory couldn't help to be excited when he said their lives. She hoped that truly meant her as well as the kids. She had really made a mistake not telling him about the kids, but she was under the impression that he knew and didn't care. It was just a messed up situation in general.

Gracie came bouncing in to see him. She said, "Daddy!"

He scooped her up, "Hey pretty girl. I love that dress."

She smiled. "Thank you."

"Let's go say goodbye to your brother and go see that movie." The two of them went to say goodbye to Scotty.

* * *

Logan and Gracie were eating lunch at Gracie's choice. Logan asked, "What did you think about the movie, Grace?"

"It was awesome! Thank you for taking me."

"No problem. I'm glad you liked it."

"Hey daddy?"

"What's up, pretty girl?"

"Do you love mommy?"

"What?"

"Mommies and daddies love each other. Do you love mommy?"

Logan sighed. "Your mommy and I have a lot going on. I care about her so much."

"Can you love her? I want you and mommy together. Can you live with us?"

"Oh baby. I don't know about that. I have to go back to the city and do my job."

"But I'll miss you. Are we ever going to see you again? Are you going to leave and not come back like before? I want to be with you, daddy." Little tears were falling down her cheeks.

Logan pulled her into his lap. He kissed her head, "Honey, I will never go away like that again. I have to go to work, but I'm going to video call you and Scotty all the time. You can call me whenever you want. I'm always going to be there for my girl. For Scotty, too."

"But I want you with mommy."

"I know. Let's eat this pizza and hang out some more. I want today to be the best day. I love you, Gracie."

She smiled up at him. "I love you, daddy." The two of them continued their daddy/daughter date the rest of the afternoon doing whatever Gracie wanted.

* * *

Logan and Gracie got home right when he had promised Rory they would. Gracie hugged Rory and ran off to find Scotty.

Rory asked, "Did you have a good time?"

Logan told her, "Yes. Rory, Gracie wants us together."

Rory sighed. "She's four. What did you expect her to start thinking? She sees all of her little friends with a mommy and daddy that live together and love each other. Now she has a daddy that is part of her life. It's going to take her a while to understand that we have a different kind of circumstance."

"I know. It's just hard to tell her no."

Rory chuckled. "You are telling me. She reminds me of you when she sets her mind to something. She doesn't take no for an answer."

"Then she had your doe eyed look that makes it even harder."

"I now know what you were always talking about. I'm sorry it is so hard, Logan. I'll talk to her about it."

"I think we should both talk to Scotty and Gracie about it. I want to remind them that I'm not going to disappear when I go back to work tomorrow. I'm still going to be as present as humanly possible."

"Daily video calls and phone calls in general. You can come visit whenever you are free."

"I want them to come into the city sometime."

"Logan…"

"With you, Ace. I'm not talking about taking them away, but I would like to have them for a couple of nights when we are all more comfortable with each other. I want to show off those cute kids that we made. I've got to introduce them to Honor soon or she is going to have a heart attack."

"Oh… Well, if you want to take them to meet her I can handle that."

"Rory, you would have to come, too. Honor misses you and wants to see you just as much as she wants to meet them."

"I doubt that. She is probably ready to kill me."

"Are you kidding? My sister has always been a Rogan fan. Her words, not mine. I know there is nothing there, but she still holds out hope." Rory's heart deflated with those words. The little hope that she had left was starting to dissipate.

"I'm sure we could work out something. I'm not looking forward to when you have to introduce them to your parents. I swear if they say or do anything to my kids you are going to have to bail me out of jail. I'm not going to let them go through what they put me through when we were in college."

"If they did anything to them, I would be sitting in the cell right next to you. I don't plan on those introductions being for quite some time. I am going to tell mom and dad about them though. That way they can start letting it sink in."

"That would probably be for the best."

"Can we take the kids to see Honor next weekend? I know it's soon, but I don't know how long I can hold her off. If she doesn't meet them soon she is going to come hunting them down herself."

Rory chuckled. "Same old Honor, huh?"

"Only worse now because she is a mom."

"Yeah. Call her and set it up. The kids are going to love her. I have missed her and I have a lot of groveling to do to get back in her good graces."

"She will probably drag you out on a girls' day to catch up on the last fifteen years of your life. I really don't think you will have anything to worry about with Honor."

"I hope not. I really like her."

Logan sighed. "I really need to be heading into the city. I better go tell the kids goodbye. This is going to be so much harder than I thought."

"It's not forever, Logan."

"I know. It just feels like it."

Logan and Rory pulled Gracie and Scotty onto their laps on the couch. Logan said, "I have to go back to New York now. I wanted to come in and tell you both goodbye. It's not forever. I'll be back next weekend."

Scotty said, "You are leaving again?"

"Just for the week, little dude. I'll be back Friday night and stay until Sunday."

"Oh."

"It's going to be okay. I'm going to miss you all so much. We'll video call every day. You can call me whenever you want. Just tell your mom to dial my number for you. It doesn't matter when I'll try to answer. If I'm in a meeting I'll call back as soon as it's over. I'm not going to disappear this time. You can't get rid of me now."

Gracie sniffled. "I love you, daddy. I don't want you to go."

"I know, pretty girl. I don't want to go either. I'm going to miss you so much, but I have to go back to work. We'll be together again soon."

"Okay."

Logan told Rory, "It goes for you, too, Ace. If something comes up and you need me, call me. We are in this together now. I'm only a phone call away."

"Thanks, Logan. We are going to be fine. We'll talk to you all the time. We aren't going anywhere, I promise."

"Glad to hear it. I really need to be heading out. I have an early morning at work tomorrow."

"Text me as soon as you get back."

"I will." Scotty and Gracie walked out with Logan in his arms. He kissed both of their heads before passing them off to Rory.

As Logan drove away, he watched Rory, Scotty and Gracie wave from the front porch. He never thought it would be so hard to leave them. The three of them had wormed their way into his heart quicker than anything he had ever experienced. Wait… The three of them?


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you for reading. I appreciate your thoughts. The next couple of chapters are full of all kinds of drama. I love it. Thank you again for all the reads, alerts, and faves. Enjoy! Happy reading!**

The week had drug on for Logan. He made it through the week with his daily video calls from the kids. After he talked to the kids he would spend ten or fifteen minutes catching up with Rory after the kids had had their fill of him. It was nice to have her back in his life. He still wouldn't call her his best friend, but it was hard not to have the feelings that he had had all of those years return. She was just the same as she had always been, but now he knew she was the mother of his children and that made her that much more attractive.

Logan left work early on Friday. He wanted to get to Gracie and Scotty as soon as he could. He didn't realize he could miss someone he hardly knew as much as he missed them. He pulled in the driveway of Rory's house and hopped out of his car as soon as he turned off the engine.

Logan knocked on the door. He could hear the squeal of his daughter and little feet running for the door. He crouched down and prepared himself to catch what was about to come his way. As soon as the door opened both of the kids were in his arms. He kissed both of their heads and held them as close as he possibly could.

Gracie said, "Daddy, you are really here!"

Logan chuckled. "I am, princess."

"I've missed you!"

"I've missed you, too."

Scotty asked, "Did you miss me?"

"What kind of silly question is that? Of course, I did. I missed both of you."

"Did you miss mommy?"

Logan thought for a second. He couldn't lie to his four year olds. He sighed. "I did. Let's go in and see her."

Gracie said, "Mommy says we are meeting new people tomorrow. Do we have to?" She really was a mini-Rory. It was easily seen that she was attached to people she was familiar with and didn't enjoy change.

Logan held them both a little tighter. "Oh, honey. You are going to like them. It's your Aunt Honor, Uncle Josh and their kids. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Plus, your mommy is going to be there, too."

"Promise?"

"I promise. My sister can't wait to meet you. She is driving me crazy asking me questions about the two of you."

Logan carried the two kids into the house. They jumped out of his arms and headed for their rooms to get the things they had been dying to show Logan all week.

Rory smiled at Logan and said, "Hello Logan. It's nice to have you back. I have the guest room made up for you. I hope that is okay. I know you thought about staying at the inn, but I thought it would be nice for you and the kids to spend as much time as possible together. It's been a long week without you."

Logan smiled. "That would be great. Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't have offered if I didn't really mean it. Logan, I meant it when I said that I wasn't going to keep them from you any longer."

"Thanks, Ace. I know you have to have better things to do with your time than make sure that I get some time with Gracie and Scotty."

"Logan, stop. I love seeing the three of you together. I know that the three of you are going to be thicker than thieves as they get older. I can't wait to watch that unfold. I'm just afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"I'm afraid of you being in their lives and losing them."

"What are you talking about?"

"You are the most eligible bachelor in New York. Probably the world if I really looked into it. You are going to end up with some blonde bombshell model. Gracie and Scotty are going to want to be with you more than me. You will take me to court and you will get them. I'll never see them again." Tears were rolling down Rory's face.

Logan wiped the tears from her eyes. "Ace, that is not going to happen. I would never take them away from you. I just want to be involved. I just want to be in their lives in a consistent manner. Ace, I think the world of you and what Gracie and Scotty have. I just want to be a part of that. I just want to be in their world. I want to be in your world. Rory, this week has opened my eyes to so many things."

"Like what?"

"I never thought I would be a dad, truthfully. I just thought I would be a pawn in the high society breeders game. I'm still learning, of course. Rory, I love to see you just as much as I love to see them. I just can't imagine a world without you in it. That terrifies me."

"Me?"

"Yes. You have crossed my mind more in the last five years and the ten years before that more than I ever want to admit. Rory, I just can't picture my future without you. I want to be with you. I want to be with Gracie and Scotty. I want to be with you, Gracie and Scotty. I know that I have to sound like a crazy person, but I can't keep it to myself anymore. I can't lose you again. I am still learning all of this and I know it has come out of nowhere, but I want you in my life just as much as I want Gracie and Scotty. If I could go back to the day that I gave you the ultimatum. I wish I could have worked things out with you back then so that we would have been together all of this time."

"Logan… This is too much."

"I know. I don't want to rush. I want to woo you. I want to learn my own feelings."

"Learn your feelings?"

"I am not going to say that I love you. We have been apart for a long time. There is no way of truly knowing that I love you and I'm not about to scare you away. I see that look on your face. I want to take you on a date and see how it goes. I want the opportunity to show you that I'm not the playboy that you think I am."

"Wow."

"Please. Just give me a chance to take you out and at least, give you a good night."

Rory smiled. "I guess I could give up a few hours for old time's sake."

Logan's mouth fell open at her words. That was not the response that he was looking for. Then he saw Rory begin laughing. "That isn't funny! That is not the kind of thing a guy wants to hear when he lays his heart out on the line."

"I just wanted to see you squirm. I always loved to watch you squirm."

"Oh, I know. I remember your shenanigans all too well."

Rory chuckled. "We better go check on our children. Who knows what kind of mischief they are getting into. They are part of your DNA after all."

Logan rolled his eyes. "You can't blame it all on me, Gilmore. You have gotten yourself into some trouble too, if I remember correctly. Rory, thank you again for letting me be here. I can't wait for our date night."

Rory smiled. "I can't wait for our date night either. I really am glad you are here, Logan." The two of them took off to check on their children. It was beginning to look like how things should have been from the beginning.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you again for reading. Here is a surprise chapter. Thank you for all of the alerts, faves, reads and such. I hope you enjoy where this chapter goes. Please leave your thoughts. Happy reading! Enjoy!**

Logan woke up the next morning to two lumps in his bed that weren't there when he fell asleep. He smiled seeing Gracie and Scotty curled up next to him. It felt so good to be with them. It had been a long week without them. It had proved just as hard to be away from Rory again. Logan had laid his heart out there for her the night before and felt much lighter knowing that the two of them were going to give it another shot. Rory Gilmore had always had a way of digging her way into his heart and never letting go.

Gracie and Scotty began to squirm in the bed. He said, "Good morning, munchkins. Do you want to help daddy make a special breakfast for mommy? We have a HUGE day today. You are meeting Auntie Honor, Uncle Josh and your cousins."

They both exclaimed, "Yeah!" They jumped out of bed and went to the kitchen with Logan. He managed to find the ingredients to make pancakes. He wanted to do something special for his favorite people. He loved little moments with Gracie and Scotty too.

Rory came into the kitchen to find Logan, Gracie and Scotty covered in flour. She giggled as she asked, "What are the three of you doing?"

Logan looked over and said, "Sorry, Ace. The flour got out of control."

Gracie said, "Mommy, daddy is silly!"

Rory picked up her little girl and said, "I knew that. What did daddy do now?"

"He threw flour at me and Scotty. Then we threw it back at him to be fair. Then it got all over."

"You don't say. Why doesn't that surprise me. Did any of that flour get in the pancakes?"

"A little bit."

Logan and Rory locked eyes and laughed. Logan said, "The pancakes are finished. Take a seat and I'll bring them to the table. Then I'll clean up the kitchen after we are finished eating. We have a big afternoon ahead of all of us. Honor has already called three times to make sure that we are still coming. She is chomping at the bit to meet G and Scotty."

Rory asked, "Are you sure that it is a good idea if I go?"

"Yes. I want you there. Honor wants you there. These monkeys want you there. You have to come with us. Now, stop trying to figure out a way out of this and eat your breakfast. The coffee is ready, too."

"Look at you, superman. Let's get this breakfast finished and then I can start cleaning the little monsters so that they are presentable."

"They are perfect. Flour and all."

"You have to say that." Logan chuckled and the four of them began enjoying breakfast together.

* * *

Logan and Rory each had a child in their arms as they waited at Honor's door. He asked, "Are you ready for this?"

Rory sighed. "As ready as I'll ever be. Let's do this."

Logan rang the doorbell. It wasn't twenty seconds later that the door swung open. Honor squealed. "You're here!"

Gracie and Scotty looked at Logan. He chuckled and said, "Sis, calm down. You are going to freak them out."

"Oh! Let me see them!"

Logan smiled and said, "Gracie, Scotty I would like you to meet your Auntie Honor. She is my sister. She is very excited to meet you."

Both of them timidly waved at her. Honor couldn't believe how perfect they were. She couldn't believe that Logan had children in general. She said, "Oh Rory! It is so nice to see you."

Rory nervously smiled, "It's nice to see you too, Honor. It's been a long time."

"Please, come in. Josh and the kids are in the backyard."

The four were led through the house to the backyard. Honor expertly rounded up the kids and said, "This is Deacon, Lathan, Easton and Briella."

Logan said, "Hey guys! I've missed you. I have some very important people that I want you to meet. His is Gracie and Scotty. They are your cousins."

Deacon quickly asked them to come play with them. Gracie and Scotty quickly went off to play with the other three. Honor was holding Briella in her arms. Logan took the little girl in his arms and said, "Sis, I can't believe how big she is getting."

Honor sighed, "You are telling me. My last baby is already six months old. It's really hitting me that I'm not going to have any more babies. It's actually kind of sad."

"You already have your hands full with these four. Wait until they all start playing sports and joining clubs. Then the boyfriend and girlfriends will start adding up. You'll not miss the baby stuff."

Honor asked, "How have you been Rory?"

Rory felt so out of place. Honor was always so nice to her. She felt terrible that she had spent so much time hiding from Logan and in turn hiding from Honor as well. Honor had never been anything but great when it came to how she always tried to involve her while she was dating Logan in the past. Rory told her, "I've been good. Just keeping the munchkins alive. I am sorry that all of this happened."

"Logan filled me in. You don't have anything to be sorry for. You were doing what you needed to do to protect your children. I'm a mom. I understand. I really wish you would have called me. I would have told you how crazy that lady was and this could have all been solved a long time ago."

"I wish I would have, but I was hormonal and scared. I didn't want to lose them."

"I get that, as well. You have done a wonderful job with them. They are adorable."

"Most of the time. They can be a handful. They are a perfect combination of Logan and I. They know how to get themselves into trouble."

Honor laughed. "I know about that, too. I can't wait for more playdates in the future. Let's all sit and talk some more."

Logan took Rory's hand and gave it a squeeze as they went to sit at the table and watch the kids play.

The afternoon was going so well. Rory loved getting to know Josh and Honor again. It was as if no time had gone since the last time she talked to Honor.

The maid came outside and said, "Mrs. Honor, your parents are here."

Rory's eyes flew open. She looked at Logan. "Your parents are here?!" This was not how the after was supposed to go. This was not what she had agreed to.


	17. Chapter 17

**Here is the next chapter. I couldn't leave you where I did for much longer. I am going to be out of town for the long weekend. Hopefully I'll be able to upload again on Monday. Enjoy your weekend and enjoy where this chapter takes you. This is where some of the drama begins. It's going to be a bumpy ride. Happy reading!**

Logan was furious. This is not what he had agreed to. He had agreed to a day with his sister and her family. He didn't want his parents there. He was still getting to know Gracie and Scotty. He didn't need Mitchum and Shira ruining that.

Logan asked Honor, "What are they doing here?! I didn't agree to that!"

Honor said, "Logan, I didn't know they were coming. I swear! They pop in from time to time unannounced. I didn't know they were coming today, I swear."

"This is ridiculous!"

Rory grabbed his arm and said, "Logan, calm down. Gracie and Scotty are going to be able to tell that something is wrong. They are very receptive to others' feelings."

"I know. I'm sorry. Rory, I promise that I had no idea that they were going to be here. I'll sneak you out."

"No. I'm a big girl. This introduction was going to have to take place anyway. The first sign of them saying anything out of line to Gracie and Scotty we are out of here."

"Of course. Let me go talk to them with Honor for a minute and we will come back out here."

"Logan, don't stress out. It's going to be okay. I know you aren't going to let anything happen to them. I trust you."

Logan and Honor went to intercept their parents. They had to save the maid from them. Shira saw them coming and said, "What is this all about? Your maid would not let us in the house. Logan? What are you doing here?"

Honor told her, "I should be asking you what you are doing here. I didn't know you were coming."

"We aren't allowed to stop by to see our grandchildren?"

"Every time I stop by your house unannounced I get an earful. This is crazy."

"I'm sorry. We will let you know next time. Logan, what are you doing here?"

Logan sighed, "I wanted to come see my niece and nephews. Plus, I brought some people with me."

Mitchum perked up at the sound of that and said, "You brought someone with you? I didn't know you were seeing anyone."

"I'm not seeing anyone. I brought a friend to hang out for the day."

"You have always been a terrible liar. I guess I'll just go outside and see for myself." He started walking toward the door leading to the backyard.

Logan stopped and said, "It's Rory Gilmore."

Shira gasped and asked, "Why would you bring her here?"

Logan said, "We reconnected. She brought my children and I thought it would be nice for my kids to get to know their cousins."

"Kids?!"

Logan got the smile on his face that had become all too familiar when he thought or talked about Gracie and Scotty. "Yes. I have two children. They are four years old. They will be five next month."

"You waited five years to tell us that you have children?!"

"That is something that I am not going to get into with you, at least not right now. You hated Rory. You treated her like garbage. What would you have expected me to do? You told her she wasn't good enough for me."

"But you had children…"

"Yes. I'm still getting to know them and I am not going to let you ruin that. Rory is a wonderful person and mom."

Mitchum asked, "Can we meet them?"

"I swear if you say anything out of line, we are out of here. I'm not going to put Rory, Gracie and Scotty through your judgement."

"Logan, we really aren't that bad. You are being dramatic."

Honor said, "Dad, I was there. You all were brutal towards Rory. She never did anything except love Logan. I have never seen him more in love and happier than he is with Rory."

"I have more grandchildren…"

Logan told him, "You do. They are wonderful. Rory has done a great job raising them."

"Rory raising them? Were you not included?"

"Yes, she has been raising them, but that is not important right now. What is important is that I have two four year olds that I think the world of and can't wait to watch them grow."

Shira said, "Well, we will see for ourselves."

"I am warning you. If you see anything out of line and I am gone. They are gone. I'm not going to lose my family because of you."

Logan walked out the door and went straight to Rory, Gracie and Scotty. He scooped Gracie and Scotty up in his arms. Mitchum, Shira and Honor came outside. Logan walked over to his parents. He said, "Gracie, Scotty, this is Mitchum and Shira. They are my mom and dad."

Scotty said, "Hi." Gracie didn't say anything. She was assessing the situation, much like her mother was known to do.

Shira gasped and said, "My baby has babies."

Scotty said, "I'm not a baby."

While everyone else was laughed, Rory blushed and said, "Scotty, don't be rude. You know better than that."

"I'm sorry."

Logan told him, "It's alright, little man. You are right. You are definitely not a baby."

Mitchum said, "This one must be just like you."

"Yep. Me made over. My girl here is just like her mom."

Shira said, "They are adorable!"

"I think so. They are perfect."

Shira looked at Rory, "I am so sorry, Rory."

Rory told her, "Umm…"

"I know that doesn't make up for anything. I just wanted to put that out there."

Logan put the kids down and said, "Go play with your cousins. Let us boring big people talk for a little while." Both of the kids gave him an extra hug and ran off to play.

Logan wrapped his arm around Rory. Rory said, "I just want to put this out there. I did not get pregnant on purpose. I had and continue to have no plans to force Logan into a situation that he does not want to be in. I know how much you hate me and think I am not good enough for your son. I just hope that you won't hold my children to the mistakes and the things that I have done in the past. They are innocent in all of this. If you would like, we can leave."

Logan squeezed her to his side, "You are not leaving. At least not without me. You, Gracie and Scotty are important to me."

Shira said, "Please don't leave on our account. That was a long time ago. I really am sorry about what I said. You are the mother of our grandchildren. I should have seen the way the two of you look at each other and how much love my son has for you."

Rory told her, "We aren't together at the moment."

"Really? What I see in front of me is a replay from 15 years ago. Rory, what have you been up to?"

"Just raising the munchkins and writing a book. I know it isn't what you would hope for the mother of your grandchildren, but it has paid the bills."

Mitchum told her, "You are still writing?"

"Yes and I am enjoying it."

"You have been writing books? You should send a manuscript to HPG. I'm sure we could get it out there."

"No thank you. I have been working with a small publishing group since the beginning. They have done me well and I am not going to give up on them. They never gave up on me."

"Oh, well that is nice."

Logan said, "Enough. Rory is doing well and that is what matters. She is happy. Gracie and Scotty are happy and healthy. I couldn't want anything else."

Shira told them, "We really just want you happy. That is what matters, Logan. We really want to get to know our grandchildren. I know I for one have a lot of making up to do. I hope that you can forgive me and give me a chance to prove myself."

Rory said, "It's going to take some time."

Logan said, "Excuse us. We need to go check on the kids." Honor followed them over to where Josh was with the kids.

Mitchum told Shira, "Nice acting, my dear."

Shira smiled. "You have to do what you have to do. I'm not about to let her disappear with our grandchildren. Logan would disappear and we would lose the heir to the Huntzberger fortune. I'm not about to let that happy. I always knew that Rory Gilmore was nothing more than drama and trouble. Now we are connected to her forever. She probably got pregnant on purpose."

"We may never know. We have to do what we can to keep Logan happy. I thought when we told Odette about the pregnancy all those years ago that she would be able to shut the situation down. I didn't know that she was cheating on him, too."

"You should have done a better background check."

"I didn't see you paying a Private Investigator to keep track of our son's ex-girlfriend in hopes of keeping him away from her."

"Well, you see how well that went for you."

"Shut up, Shira." The two of them continued to talk for a while looking out through the yard at their children with their children. This was not how they had imagined their lives to go. They were going to do whatever it took to make sure that their son didn't ruin their future plans for him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Happy Labor Day! I got back from a three day music festival today. This has been a much needed weekend of relaxation. I hope you enjoy this chapter and where it takes us. Happy reading! Leave your thoughts. I love to hear them. Enjoy!**

Logan had a feeling that there was something that was up with his parents. He knew that they were hiding something and he was going to figure out what it was. He was not going to let them ruin what he was working so hard for.

Logan drove Rory and the kids home. He helped Rory get them in the house and into bed. They were sound asleep. Rory and Logan were now sitting in the living room drinking wine. Logan told her, "I am so sorry about this afternoon. I did not know that they were going to be there. I never would have drug you into the middle of that."

Rory said, "Logan, don't worry about it. We'll figure it out. Other than the unexpected visit from your parents it was a great day. The kids love Honor's kids. I can't wait to have another playdate for them."

"I'm glad you had a good time. Rory, can I take you out tomorrow night before I head back to the city?"

"You were serious?"

"Of course I was serious. Rory, you have this undeniable pull on me. I want to get to know you again. I want to spend some time with just you seeing what is there."

"How could I say no to that. I'll see if mom and Luke will watch Gracie and Scotty. Are you sure you want to be seen out in public with me?"

"Are you kidding? There are very few people that I would rather be seen in public with."

"You say that now. Logan, I'm so glad you are here. I really am sorry that I kept you from them for so long. I don't know what I was thinking. I am going to regret it every day for the rest of my life. You missed so much. They missed so much time with you. I was being selfish."

"You were doing what you thought was best for them. No one can blame you for that. We are making up for lost time now and I'm going to start working on gaining back the time that I have lost with you as well."

Rory curled up next to Logan on the couch. She said, "If I hadn't been so stupid this could have been us years ago. We could have experienced everything together. We could have worked through our problems. If I wasn't so quick to believe what I heard."

"I can't blame you there, either. The track record with my family I would have believed it as well."

"Yeah."

"No more talk of the past. We are moving on from here."

"I like that idea." The two of them stayed up for the majority of the night catching up.

* * *

On the other side of Hartford, Mitchum and Shira were in the middle of their own conversation. Shira said, "I can't believe they managed to find their way back to each other. We have to do something!"

"Shira, what if this was meant to happen? They share two children. Logan is 38 almost 39 years old. He doesn't have any more time to have children. He already has two. He has a little boy who will be the heir to the company. I know their mother is not who we imagined for him, but he is happy. He isn't getting any younger and neither am I. He needs to start prepping to take over HPG. If we keep him from Rory, then he will resent us and have nothing to do with the business."

"No! I did not go through all of that only to give up now. I bought Odette out when I caught her cheating on him the first three times. I fed her the information that Rory was pregnant in the first place. I got Logan out of the apartment to ensure that he wouldn't answer the phone when Rory called."

"I know, but they are together now. They have two children that didn't ask to be born into all of this."

"You have gotten soft with your age, Mitchum. Rory is not good for him. She is not the right person to carry the Huntzberger name. She isn't good enough for Logan."

"You really are too hard on the girl. She hasn't done anything other than love Logan."

"You say that now. I remember clearly when you said that she had no future in journalism. She doesn't see the importance of raising the children and being a support at home. Instead she is worried about writing over being a part of society."

"I guess you are right."

"We have to come up with something. There has to be a way that we can show Logan that she is not the right person for him. The fact that she kept their children from him for five years didn't do it. This is going to be harder than I thought. There has to be something. There is no way that Logan is going to leave those children, he is too good of a person for that. There has to be something huge that can get him to see that she is not the right caliber for us."

"You are the most conniving person I know. I'm sure you will come up with something."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean when you set your mind to something, there is nothing that can get in your way of seeing it to completion."

"Uh huh." The two of them set out to brainstorm a way of getting Logan and Rory to stay out of each other's lives. Mitchum couldn't help but feel a little bad about the situation. He couldn't stop picturing how much happier Logan was when he was with Rory, Gracie and Scotty. He didn't know how he would be able to watch Shira tear them apart again. They had already managed to do it twice and the two kept finding their way back to each other. Maybe they were truly meant to be with each other, no matter what his wife believed.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you for sticking with this story. I have another busy weekend ahead of me. I wanted to get this one out there while I had the chance. I hope you enjoy! Thank you for all the reviews. I love to hear your thoughts. Happy reading!**

Logan couldn't believe he was sitting across from Rory on a date. He never thought he would be in this position ever again. He had the same butterflies that he had had almost 15 years ago. Little did he know, Rory was feeling the same thing.

Rory said, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Taking me out tonight. You really didn't have to."

"Ace, this is exactly what I needed. I know we have a lot going on in our world, but I would love to keep this up. It has been amazing getting to know the kids. I'm loving the opportunity to get to know you again as well. Rory, can we give this another shot? Definitely not in any kind of hurry, but I want to see where this goes. I want to work towards being a family while I am dating you."

"Really?"

"Yes. I know it is going to be difficult with me being in New York and the three of you being in Stars Hollow. I just want to try. I don't want to miss any more of your lives than I already have."

Rory smiled. "I would love to give it another try, Logan. The kids and I can make trips to New York. You shouldn't be the only one making the drive. We'll figure it out. Gracie and Scotty will love the city. You will have to look into activities for four year olds that we can do when we visit."

Logan beamed. "That would be amazing! I will start looking into it as soon as I get back. I can't wait for you all to come visit me. I'll get to show you around my neck of the woods."

"I can't wait to see where you have been."

"Great. I really am sorry for everything that my parents have said and done to you. The two of them together are a force that can't be reckoned with. Rory, catch me up. I want you to tell me more about the kids. I want to hear it all. From conception to now."

Rory chuckled. "The pregnancy was pretty normal, I guess. I was sick 24/7 for three straight months. It was pretty terrible. Of course my mom got a kick out of it. She said it was repayment for all the pain that I put her through. I had the craziest cravings. All I wanted was flaming hot Cheetos, mint ice cream, pickles and waffles with peanut butter and strawberries. Thank goodness not at the same time. I felt them kick for the first time on your birthday. It killed me. I wanted to call you and tell you all about it. I wanted to beg you to leave her and come be with us, but I wasn't strong enough. Instead I sat in the nursery picturing what our life would have been like had you been there. That was when I decided that I had to name them after us. I was hoping that they could be a team since the two of us couldn't at the time."

"Oh, Ror. I wish I could have been there to ease things for you. To feel them kick, to pick out nursery themes, buy them way too many things, and all of those things. I'm so glad you named them after us. Tell me about when you had them."

Rory chuckled. "It was terrible. I had never felt any pain like that before in my life. I went into labor three weeks early. I was terrified. My mom was at work. Lane was busy with the boys."

"Oh no! Tell me you weren't by yourself."

"Oh no. Luke had come home to check on me. He drove me to the hospital and waited with me until my mom got there. I am so lucky to have him in my life. He listened to me yell and scream. He didn't leave my side. Luke is amazing with Gracie and Scotty. They think the world of him. He is wrapped around their little fingers. He will do anything as long as he is making them happy."

Logan laughed. "Seeing the gruff guy with them is sure to be an interesting sight. I'm glad he was there."

"I'm sorry that I kept it from you. I'm sure you wouldn't have wanted to see me like that anyway, but it is a rite of passage."

"It's okay. The three of you are healthy. That is what is important. What else big happened?"

"They did not sleep. If one was asleep, the other was awake. It was hard, but it was so worth it. Mom and Luke were great. They would step in and let me sleep when I couldn't handle it any more. Scotty got sick when he was a month old."

"He was sick?!"

"Yeah. He got Pneumonia. It took a toll on his little body. I was afraid that I was going to lose him. All that kept running through my head was that you would never get to hold him or see him. I wouldn't leave his side. He was in the hospital for two weeks. Mom and Luke would come in and out to stay with me while the other stayed with Gracie."

"Oh, Ace. That is horrible. I'm sorry you had to go through that by yourself."

"I put myself in that position. I was going to call you, but then I remembered what Odette had said. I couldn't tell you that he was sick, especially since you didn't really want them, even if that was all a lie."

"Well, I'm glad we are starting to figure things out now."

"Me too. What about you? What big things have you been doing with your life?"

"I took over part of HPG. Dad was sick a while back and couldn't handle all the stress. He still comes in to consult every once in a while, but not frequently anymore. That's been my focus. I know it looks like I'm a playboy, but I swear it was all for public relations purposes. I couldn't go to big events by myself. My mother took it upon herself to keep finding me dates, that I hated, of course."

Rory chuckled. "I bet you hated having a beautiful girl on your arm."

"But none of them were you. As much as I hate to admit it, I was always comparing every woman that came into my life to you. It wasn't fair to them, but you were always that one person for me, as much as did not want to admit it to myself."

"Logan, I can't handle all of this. It is wonderful to have you back in my life, but I don't want to mess anything up anymore than I already have. The kids need you and I'm not going to mess that up for them."

Logan grabbed her hand. "Rory, if we are really going to get past this, we have to keep pushing this to the past. I don't want you to push me away. I'm not going to leave the kids. Ace, I want my best friend back. I want to be able to tell you the good, the bad and the ugly of my life again. I want to have your perspective again. I need to have you in all parts of my life again."

"Logan…"

"There is no rush here. There is a lot that has happened and we are learning each other all over again. There is so much to catch up on and get to know. I'm glad you came out with me tonight. I know I have to gain your trust and I have to work through some of my stuff towards you, too."

"I think we have an understanding. Let's shake on it." Logan laughed and shook her hand to show the deal.

The two of them spent the rest of the evening together and making plans for what things were going to look like for them as life progressed.


	20. Chapter 20

**Here is a dose of drama for you. I hope you enjoy it. Things are about to get interesting. Let me know what you think. Thank you for sticking with my story. I appreciate it all!**

Two weeks later Rory found herself driving into New York with Gracie and Scotty to see Logan. She couldn't believe it, but things were going well. They had not made any big decisions, but they were taking it slow. Logan called the kids every night. Then he would stay on the phone with Rory for at least an hour afterwards just talking about their days and what their plans were. They had finally decided on a good time for Rory to make a trek to the city.

Rory was just as excited to see Logan as the kids were and that scared her. The three of them pulled in the parking lot of Logan's building. They could see him waiting for them. The kids squealed. Rory started smiling.

Logan came to the car. He automatically opened the door and unbuckled the kids. He took them both in his arms. He said, "There are my munchkins. I've missed you so much. It's been a long two weeks. I'm sorry I couldn't come see you. It's been crazy here. I had some important meetings and boring big people stuff."

Gracie said, "Daddy! I missed you so much!"

Rory told him, "I think all three of us kind of missed you."

Logan said, "Come up. I want to show the three of you around. I'm so glad that you could finally make it to see me. It's hard being three hours away."

Rory took Scotty in her arms and Logan carried Gracie upstairs. As soon as they walked through the door, Rory was speechless. The place was definitely Logan. When she made it to his bedroom she saw a rocket. Then she realized that it wasn't just any rocket, it was their rocket.

Logan came behind her and said, "The kids are checking out their room."

"Oh."

"I see you found the rocket."

"I can't believe you kept it. I would have thought it would be at the bottom of a landfill or the ocean by now."

"I could never get rid of it. I tried so many times I lost count."

"I'm amazed."

"Come see the kids' room. I think they like it. I hate that they have to share whenever they are here, but I didn't have enough room for each of them and you to have a room. I'm not going to push anything. I want all three of you to be comfortable enough to come visit."

"Logan, you didn't have to do that. I can always sleep on the couch. I'm not always going to have to come with them when they come see you."

"But what if I want you to come?"

"You want me to come?"

"Of course. Rory, I love having you around. Let's order a pizza and hang out here. I want you to tell me about this birthday extravaganza that Gracie keeps telling me about. I need to be prepared from the sounds of it."

Rory chuckled. "The whole town is going to be there. Our kids are pretty famous. They always get spoiled. Kirk and Taylor always get a bounce house. Ms. Patty always choregraphs some kind of crazy dance for them. Sookie caters everything. Luke always buys them way too many presents. We take way too many pictures. There are balloon animals, cotton candy and everything else anything else a kid could possibly want at their birthday."

Logan smiled. "They sure are loved."

"Yes. There is no doubt there. They are spoiled rotten, but they couldn't be more loved. They are really hoping that you can make it to their party."

"I would not miss it for the world. I can't wait to see what that crazy town of yours puts together. What do I need to bring and/or do? Dad has to have something to do for the special day."

"Well, showing up is the biggest thing. They have been asking for iPads. I told them that I wasn't sure about it, but they could get some of the educational apps before school starts. I'm sure even thinking about it is going to get me into trouble."

"I'll get them the iPads, Ace. It's just a little something that I can do for them. Then you get to set the strict mom rules about usage."

Rory laughed. "I think I can handle that. Let's go see what they are doing. I bet they have that room torn apart already."

Logan chuckled. "If they are anything like me, I'm sure they have."

The two of them walked across the hall to find the two of them playing with the Lego set that Logan had bought for them. The two adults sat down with the pair and built with them. If an outsider was looking in, they never would have guessed that they were not a family.

* * *

Logan, Rory, Gracie and Scotty were sitting in the living room pigging out on pizza while watching a movie. There was a knock-on Logan's door.

Logan got up and went to the door. He opened the door to see Odette. He practically growled, "What are you doing here?"

"Logan, I was stupid. Baby, I want you back."

"There is no way. You are more of an idiot than I thought you were to begin with if you really think that I would ever take you back. You didn't love me. You still don't love me. I wouldn't be surprised if my mother hasn't blackmailed or paid you off to show up here. I'm not going to help you get any more of the Huntzberger money. Get out!"

"But Logan… You don't mean any of that. You love me!"

"You are delusional. I don't love you. There has only ever been one woman that I have truly loved. I almost lost her forever because of you and my mother. I'm not going to let that happen again. Get out before I call the police. I finally have the family that I should have had years ago, no thanks to you. You kept me away from my children. I missed out on four years of their lives because you couldn't handle the thought of not having money. I hate to break it to you, but money is not everything. There are more important things than money."

"Logan, you love me."

"No, I hate you. You told Rory that I wanted her to kill our children. I didn't know. I didn't know about them. I missed out on four years of their life because you are an insecure jerk. I get to make up for it now and you are not going to ruin it again. Get out. I'm going to file a restraining order. Call my mother and told her that you failed. Oh, and tell her that I want absolutely nothing to do with her. Good riddance, Odette."

"We were married."

"Yes, and you were cheating on me. I was in love with someone else. It was over before it started and you know that."

"We were happy."

"I settled, but I had no idea what I was missing out on. I would have had it all if it wasn't for you. Get out! Expect a restraining order from my lawyer."

Rory came around the corner and asked Logan, "Is everything okay?"

Logan looked at her and said, "Yes. She was just leaving or else I am calling the police. I'll be back to the living room in a minute. I'm sorry."

When Rory realized who, it was she came closer to the pair. She got in Odette's face and said, "I hope you are happy. I hope you can live with yourself. You had me believe that Logan actually knew about and didn't want anything to do with his children. I was stupid enough to believe you. That was my own fault and I have to live with that. You kept two innocent children away from their father for four, almost five, years of their lives. They believed that they were not loved. They believed that their father was just an imaginary figure that they could only dream about. I went to bed for months angry and depressed. I stressed throughout my pregnancy. I considered adoption. I could have lost them because of my high blood pressure. I hope all of that weighs on your shoulders. No, it wasn't a perfect situation, but Logan still had the right to make his own decisions. Not you."

Odette and Logan were both speechless at her confession. Logan said nothing more and slammed the door in Odette's face. He took Rory in his arms and held her. He said, "I am so sorry for the past. I am so glad that all three of you are here now. I am not going to have contact with my mother any longer. I'm not going to lose you, Gracie and Scotty again. My mother is crazy and has something up her sleeve to try to tear us apart. Ace, please don't let her. Please."

Rory hugged him tighter. "Logan, it's okay. Your mother has never liked me. I should have known that she wouldn't take to things so easily. We are going to figure things out. We have to. Logan, I just can't watch you walk away again. I just can't. I need you just as much as they do."

Logan kissed her head. "We'll figure it out. Let's go back to the littles. The two of them are a sure way to get our minds away from some of the terrible things from the past. Come on. We are going to have a good weekend. I'm going to make sure of it."

Logan and Rory went back into the living room. They each held their children a little tighter. They only wanted what was best for them. They were going to do everything in their power to keep them safe and happy. Logan specifically knew exactly what he needed to do.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. The drama is just beginning. Let me know what you think. I love to hear your thoughts. :)**

Rory and the kids were still asleep. Logan got out of bed and called his mother. He could handle her messing with his life to an extent, but if it has anything to do with Rory and his children it was not going to happen. The phone rang. Shira finally answered, "Hello son."

"Stop with the act. You are not going to play these games with me anymore."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Stop lying. Be honest for once in your life. I don't understand you. I don't understand how you could want me to walk away from my children. That is never going to happen again. Odette isn't going to change that. No other woman is going to change that. I want nothing to do with you. If you aren't going to love your grandchildren, then I'm done. I've sat back for far too long and watched you mess with my life. That isn't going to happen any longer. I hope you have a nice life. I'm done."

"Oh, no you aren't."

"Yes, I am. You have no say over me anymore. I am almost 40 years old. It's about time that I had a say over my own life. I want Rory, Scotty and Gracie in that life."

"But I'm your mother."

"No, if you were truly my mother then you would want what is best for me. Instead, you want what you want for me. You don't want to see me happy. I haven't been happy since Rory. I'm not going to lose her again. I'm not. I'm not going to let you do this any longer. You are psychotic to think that having Odette show up here would change anything. I just can't do this. I'm not going to put my family through this."

"I am your family."

"No. You used to be my family. Rory, Scotty and Gracie are my family. They are the ones that have had to suffer. They aren't going to suffer because of my any longer. I just wanted to call and tell you good riddance."

"If you cut me off, then you are cutting off your father, too. You know that he isn't going to stand for this."

"Then let him cut me off. I. Don't. Care. I have what I need right here. I can always figure something out. I'm a lot more independent than you have ever given me credit for. I don't need the family business, even though I am the one running it. Good luck with that. Dad can't handle it anymore. Maybe Josh will take it over. I'm sure that would be great publicity for the Huntzberger name. Let dad know that I'll be in contact, with him. You, I have no more plans of conversations. Goodbye, mother." Logan hung up before she could say anything else.

Logan heard little footsteps. He turned around to see Gracie. He said, "Hey princess. How are you?"

Gracie came over and sat on his lap. She asked, "Daddy, are you mad?"

"Of course not, baby. Not at you. I'm just sad. I missed out on so much time with you, Scotty and your mommy. I'm not going to let that happen anymore. I'm going to be in your lives all the time now."

"Are you going to live with us?"

"Not right now, but maybe someday. That is something that mommy and daddy need to talk about. I have some boring big people things to figure out first, but we will still have our weekends. We'll figure it out."

"Daddy, I love you."

"I love you, too. I didn't mean to wake you."

"I wanted to see if you were still here."

"Oh, honey. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. Come sit with me while we wait for your mom and brother to wake up."

Logan spent some much needed quality time with his daughter.

* * *

Rory and Scotty made their way into the living room when they heard Logan and Gracie laughing. Rory asked, "What's so funny? Can we join the fun?"

Logan looked up at her and said, "Good morning! How are the two of you this morning?"

"Good. How are you, is the real question?"

"I'm better now. I had a long conversation with the wicked witch and I don't have to worry about her any more. I'm all in here. I am not going anywhere."

Rory said, "Okay, littles, go get dressed. Mommy needs to talk to your daddy for a minute. Then I'm sure daddy has a fun filled day planned for us." The two kids hugged each of their parents and took off to pick out their outfits for the day.

Rory said, "Okay, now tell me what is going on."

"I talked to my mom this morning. I told her I was cutting ties and wanted absolutely nothing to do with her. She told me that if I cut her off, dad will cut me off."

"Oh, Logan."

"I'm fine. I could care less if he did. Good luck to him. He won't cut me off. HPG is doing better than it ever has. He doesn't have anyone to take over for me. Rory, I do not want her interfering anymore. I just want the three of you. That is what I need. I know I'll still have Honor, no matter what my parents decide to do. Ace, I think I am going to look into getting a place in Hartford. I know it's still an hour out of Stars Hollow, but that is two hours closer than I am now. I can come into the city a couple times a week and work from home the rest of the time. I just want to be involved."

"You don't have to move."

"I want to. I have nothing truly holding me to the city. It is a pain to drive the three hours for both of us. That is even more time that I am missing out on. Ace, I want to be closer to the three of you. If we are going to try the two of us I want to be close to you."

"I can't argue with you there. It would be nice to be in a close proximity to you. I am selfish."

"Then so am I. I want to be able to see you whenever I want to. I would beg you to move in with you, but I am not going to push things. Slow is the way to go."

"It is a little soon to be thinking about moving in. The kids are confused enough as it is. We are supposed to go meet with the lawyer on Friday to find out about grandma's estate."

"Oh, Ace. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's part of life. Logan, I don't want you to make any hasty decisions. I don't want you to regret anything down the road."

Logan pulled Rory into his arms. He kissed her. "I could never regret anything involving the three of you."

"You…kissed me."

Logan chuckled. "I did. I have wanted to kiss you since the moment I saw you. I couldn't wait any longer. Rory, it's time for us to move on. I want to be able to kiss you whenever I want. If you don't want labels, we don't have to have labels. I know I was all for holding back, but I just can't do it any longer. Now that I know it was all my mother and Odette that ruined our past, I can't let them ruin our future, too."

Rory smiled. "I want to kiss you whenever I want, too. Can we date? I know it will be unconventional, but when have we ever done anything the normal way?"

"Does that mean I can call you my girlfriend?"

"As long as I can call you my boyfriend."

"I think that is a fair trade. Come on, girlfriend. Let's make sure that our littles are ready to go. I have a fun day planned for all of us."

"Okay, boyfriend. Let's go." Logan kissed Rory again and they were ready to get on with their day.


	22. Chapter 22

**Here is part two of their family weekend. I love writing this little family. I'm continuing to write on this story. I currently have up to chapter 31 written up. It's just finding the time to upload. I hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think! Happy reading!**

Logan, Rory, Gracie and Scotty were enjoying their family day. Logan took them to on a carriage ride around the city. He knew Gracie and Rory would love it. Scotty didn't seem too thrilled, but Logan was going to make it up to him with a trip to Legoland in Yonkers. Logan had always wanted to go to Legoland. Now he had the perfect reason.

Rory and Logan held hands through the whole carriage ride. Logan couldn't keep the smile off of his face. He was right where he wanted to be. Rory squeezed his hand as the two of them watched Gracie and Scotty look out at the city with excitement. Logan leaned over and kissed Rory. He said, "You did a good job, Ace."

"They are partially your DNA. They are so much like you it is scary."

"We are in for a lot of trouble."

Gracie and Scotty began to enthusiastically point out everything that they saw.

Logan and Rory let it all sink in. They couldn't have been happier.

Logan loved to see how excited Gracie and Scotty were at Legoland. They were bouncing all over the place and the two adults could hardly keep up. Rory smiled and said, "I think you did well, daddy. They are having the best time."

Logan smiled. "I've always wanted to come check this place out. Now I have the perfect opportunity."

"You are their favorite person now. I have a feeling you will be able to come whenever you want now."

"That was all in the plan. I get to act like a kid and not be reprimanded for it."

Rory laughed. "That's one way to look at it."

Logan's cell phone rang. He looked down and saw that it was Mitchum. He said, "Ace, it's my dad."

"Take it. I'll go wrangle the monsters. Logan, it's going to be okay. No matter what happens it is going to be okay. I'm not going anywhere."

Logan stepped to the side and answered his phone, "Hello."

"What is your problem?"

"Excuse me?"

"You called your mother and threatened her?"

"I did not. I just told her how it was. I am done with her controlling my life. She took Rory away from me the first time. I'm not going to let it happen again. The last straw was her sending Odette yesterday. I'm over it all. You can fire me if you want. At this point, I truly don't care. I am getting to know my children. I'm getting to know Rory again. That is all that matters right now."

"Where would you possibly go?"

"I don't know. I don't really care. I'm just going to live my life the way that I want to live it. Without you or my mother telling me what I want to do. I am almost 40. I should have stood up for myself a long time ago. I have a family now. I'm not going to put them on the backburner. I did that without realizing a long time ago. I want to be a father. I want to be a boyfriend. Those are the two most important roles in my life right now. I'm sure you could get Josh to take over HPG if you wanted to."

"Logan, stop with this nonsense. I'm not firing you. As much as I hate to admit it, HPG is thriving because of you."

"I'm not giving up Rory, Gracie and Scotty, no matter what mom tries to do to tear us apart. It isn't going to work."

"I do have to admit that your mother has taken this pretty far."

"Pretty far? She crossed that line a long time ago. I want Rory in my life. I always have. I should have never given her the ultimatum so long ago. I should have let her make up her own mind and do what she wanted. She is a free spirit and I love her for that. I'm lucky that she is the mom to my kids. She could have gotten rid of them if she wanted to and I would have never known about it. That kills me. I know you and mom don't like her, but that is something that you are going to have to get over. I want nothing to do with mom. If she can't like Rory, then I'm done. She has taken too much from my past as it is."

"She is your mother."

"Yes, and she should be happy when I am happy. Rory, Gracie and Scotty make me happier than I have ever been. I just wish the two of you could see that."

"I do see that. You are doing better at work, too. Logan, I know I have always given Rory a hard time, but she really is a nice girl."

"She's better than a nice girl. She is the love of my life. That terrifies me and excites me at the same time. I just hope that I don't do something stupid and ruin it all. I know I'm not the son that you pictured, but I'm not going to change. Dad, I love Rory. I really do. I know you think she isn't Huntzberger material, but I think she is."

"Logan, there are times where you have to do what you think is best. Rory is good for you. Those kids are important to have in your life. Don't let your mother take them away again. I know I have been a terrible, overbearing father to you. I don't want you to regret not being there for your children like I do with you and Honor. You are already proving to be a better father than I ever was. I know you are upset with your mother. I don't blame you, but remember she is still your mother."

"Yes, but they are my children. I am going to do everything that I can to support and protect them. If that means keeping them away from her, then so be it. I guess I will see you in the office. I need to get back to our family outing. I'm going to start looking for a house in Hartford. I have to be closer than three hours away to them. I can't handle all of the driving and the time that it takes to get to them."

"I can understand that. We can work something out. The Hartford Chronicles is in need of a revamp. I'm sure your expertise would help them out of their slump. It would keep you close to Rory and the kids."

"That would be wonderful. I won't give up on HPG."

"I know, but you have to take care of you and your family. As long as you promise to come into the office in New York some, then I can handle you working in Hartford."

"That sounds great."

"Good. I'm glad we have talked this out, Logan. I'm glad you are happy."

"Thank you." The two of them hung up. Logan quickly made his way back to his family. He gave Rory a firm kiss on the lips. Then he scooped both of the kids up in his arms. He couldn't imagine a better day if he had tried.


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you for sticking with this story. I love all of your thoughts. I hope you enjoy this chapter and where the story is heading. It's going to be a bumpy ride. Enjoy. Happy reading!**

It had been two weeks since their family weekend in New York and things were only getting better. Logan had been in search of a house in Hartford. He had gone into the Hartford paper a couple of times already. He had been spending a lot of extra time with Rory and the kids. He was right where he wanted to be.

It was finally the day of the famous birthday party. Logan was just as excited as the kids were. He was going to experience a big-time Stars Hollow celebration. He had only been for the maze in the past. He knew that this was set to be something huge and he couldn't wait.

Logan pulled in the driveway of Rory's house. He was exhausted from all the driving he had been doing. He was set to go see a house the next day. He hoped that it worked for him because he didn't know how much longer he could live driving back and forth and being away from his family.

Rory met him outside her door. She jumped into his arms and said, "Logan! I'm so glad you are here!"

He smiled. "I love when I get that reaction from you when I show up. I'm just hoping that the house I am going to see tomorrow works out. I can't handle driving back and forth so much. I am missing so much and I'm exhausted."

"Why don't you spend the night tonight? You don't need to be driving that late. Plus, the kids are going to be so hyped that I am going to need all the help that I can get to get them to sleep."

"Miss. Gilmore, are you asking your boyfriend to sleepover?"

Rory chuckled. "I think I am. I shouldn't have let you keep driving back and forth this long. That wasn't fair to you. I'm sorry."

"We said we were taking it slow. I wasn't about to push you to do something that you weren't ready for. I get the couch or the guest room, right?"

"I was thinking my bed. That is if you can handle it."

"I think I can."

"Good, because the three of us have really been missing daddy."

"Just as much as I have been missing all of you. I really can't wait to see the party that this town puts together."

"The whole square is decorated in their honor. There is already a mountain of presents with their names on it. Sookie has been working on their cakes for at least a week. There are bounce houses, a photo booth, and all of that stuff. It's amazing what all of them put together for our kids."

"I'm glad you have had them."

"I just wish it had been you. Gracie and Scotty are so excited that you are here for their birthday. I think that is what they have talked about the most. They haven't even brought up all of the sugar that is sure to be flowing through them."

Logan smiled. "I'm so excited that I am going to be there. I have to get in there and see the little monkeys, but first I need a good kiss from my girl." Rory leaned over and gave Logan a passionate kiss.

Logan carried both Gracie and Scotty in his arms with Rory close by as they entered the square. Rory wasn't kidding when she said that it was a huge deal. There was no denying that their kids were famous in the town. Logan smiled.

Gracie said, "Look daddy! There is so much stuff!"

"I know! The two of you are popular."

Scotty told him, "Dad, I'm glad you are here."

"Me too. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. Your Aunt Honor is going to be here in a little while."

"Is she bringing the mean people?"

Rory gasped, "Scotty! You know better than that. You don't talk about people like that."

Logan chuckled and said, "Ace, give the kid a break. He is just like me, plus he is just stating the truth. They are not nice people."

Lane came over and said, "The guests of honor are here! We have been waiting for you. Your audience is waiting."

Rory laughed and told the kids, "Go for it. Your dad and I will be around. Don't let Kirk touch you. Make sure you see Nana and Pops." The kids jumped out of Logan's arms and took off to check out their party.

Logan looked at her and said, "You let our four year olds just wander around."

Rory looked at him like he had three heads. "It's Stars Hollow. Everyone here loves them. They are protective of them. This is the last place you need to be worrying about them. Look. Mom and Luke already have them. Next, Sookie and Jackson will be all over them. I promise I wouldn't do anything to harm them."

Logan wrapped his arms around her. "I know that, Ace. I'm just not used to actually being somewhere that is safe. It's almost like a fictional world here."

Rory laughed. "It really is."

Lane came over to the pair. Lane said, "So the rumors are true?"

"What rumors?"

"That "Rory's baby daddy just showed up out of the blue." I can't believe it. I thought the two of you were over a long time ago."

Rory sighed. "I should have known. Logan is definitely back in the picture. He is getting to know Gracie and Scotty. They adore him. We are attempting the whole dating thing again, but Gracie and Scotty are the most important thing at this point."

Lane looked at Logan and said, "You are lucky that Rory is a forgiving person. There is no way I would be as open to having you come walk back into my life after being absent for five years."

Logan told her, "It wasn't by my own choosing. I would have been there. I never would have left Rory to do all of this on her own. I may be a jerk at times, but I'm not that big of a jerk. I wouldn't have wanted to miss any of this."

"I trust Rory. I know that she wouldn't put herself or the kids in a position to get hurt. But I am going to tell you that if you hurt my best friend, I will hunt you down and kill you with my bare hands. Those kids are special. If you break their hearts it won't just be Rory you will be dealing with here, Huntzberger. This town has taken it upon themselves to all help with those two. We aren't going to just drop them now."

"I wouldn't expect that. I'm glad that you all were here for Rory, Gracie and Scotty. It makes me feel better to know that she wasn't alone through all of this. I know I am the outsider looking in at this point, but they are my family. I would never put them in the position to be hurt willingly."

"Good, but just remember that the whole town will have you on their radar."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for being such a good friend to Rory. I'm glad she had someone like you."

"And she always will." Lane left the pair.

Rory chuckled and said, "Look at you. You just made it through your first Stars Hallow trial. Now you just have the rest of the town to go."

Logan smiled. "Bring it on. I'm ready for them. I'll do whatever I have to do to keep the three of you around."

"That sounds wonderful. Let's get to our crazy children. I'm sure they are getting their fill of attention from everyone."

Logan gave Rory a kiss and was right at her side. It was right where he wanted to be.


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you for reading. Here is part two of the party. I hope you enjoy. I realize that the party for the most part is non-dramatic, but the drama is well on it's way from here. Enjoy!**

Rory and Logan were making their rounds at the party. It had turned out to be a great day for all of them. Logan loved to see just how happy Gracie and Scotty were. He knew the two of them were loved by everyone in the little, crazy town.

Rory and Logan were continuing to walk around the party when they ran into Jess. Rory stopped and said, "Logan, he's my cousin now. You have to be cordial. Gracie and Scotty are really close to him."

Logan sighed. "I know. I'm sorry for the way that I acted before."

"I understand."

Jess came over with a woman. Rory gasped. "Vanessa! I didn't know that you were going to come! I'm sure Gracie and Scotty are going to be so happy to see you. Let me see that ring!" Vanessa held up her hand.

Vanessa told Rory, "I wasn't sure if I was going to make it or not. I'm glad I could. I've missed the munchkins. It's been a while. I need to come into the Hollow more often with Jess."

"Please do. This ring is gorgeous. It looks like Jess doesn't have as bad of taste as I would have thought he did."

Jess rolled his eyes, "Just stop it. I'm better than you think I am."

Rory said, "Vanessa, this is my boyfriend, Logan."

Vanessa whipped around and said, "Logan! As is baby daddy?"

"Stop it with the baby daddy business. Yes, he is Gracie and Scotty's father."

"What made you decide to show up now? You figured Rory did all the hard work and you would come reap the benefits, right?"

Logan chuckled. "You and Jess are definitely meant for each other. I deserve the harsh treatment, but it wasn't my fault completely that I wasn't around."

Jess said, "Now come on. You told Rory to get rid of your kids."

"No I didn't. It turns out that my fiancée at the time lied and told Rory that I already knew that she was pregnant and wanted nothing to do with her. That was all a lie. I had no idea. I would have been here. I would have taken care of them. I would have known my kids. I didn't ask for this."

"Do you really think that that is believable?"

Rory told Jess, "Leave Logan alone. He is making amends. His mother was the one that set it all up. She has always hated me and doesn't think that I am good enough for Logan."

"She's got to be insane."

Logan laughed and said, "That is one thing that we can agree on."

Vanessa told Logan, "Well, baby daddy, if Rory is welcoming you back I'm going to try. She's the most level headed person I have ever met. She knows what is going on."

"Thank you. I appreciate it."

Jess sighed, "I'm really going to try because I care about Rory, Gracie and Scotty. If you hurt them…"

"I won't."

"But if you do, you are going to have to deal with me. The three of them are family. I had a messed-up childhood. They are the family that matters."

"Good to know."

Rory and Logan made their way from the pair. Gracie and Scotty jumped in Logan's arms. Gracie said, "Daddy, today is awesome!"

Logan smiled, "I would have to agree, sweets. I'm glad you are having such a good day. I'm just glad I got to be here. I can't wait to spend more time with the two of you and your mommy."

Scotty asked, "Dad, will you come watch us on the bounce house?"

"Of course! Let's go."

Rory smiled as Logan took off with the two of them. Rory couldn't have been happier to see the three of them together.

Lorelai came over and said, "He isn't half bad of a dad."

Rory beamed as she watched them. "He is a great dad. They love him. I didn't realize just how much alike the three of them were. Mom, I'm so glad he is here. I knew I missed him, but I didn't know just how much. He is looking for a house in Hartford."

"He is?"

"Yes. He wants to be closer."

"That is a good thing, right?"

"Of course. Mom, I think I love him."

"Of course, you do. He is the father of your children."

"No, I think I love him like I did all those years ago. I really screwed up not going to him in person to tell him about them."

"Stop it. It isn't your fault. He is here now. He seems to be in it for the long haul."

"It has been amazing having him back. I'm just afraid that it is too good to be true."

"You can't think like that, kid. You have to live it while you got it."

"You are right. I'm going to go hang with my little family. Thanks for all that you have done mom. I really appreciate it."

"I'll always have your back. Go on. It's going to be cake and present time soon."

Rory hugged Lorelai and took off for the bounce house.

* * *

Rory and Logan each carried a sleeping child into the house. They each took off to get them ready for bed. It had been a huge day for the now five years olds.

After the kids were in bed, Logan pulled Rory into his side as they sat on the couch. He said, "Thanks for letting me be here today, Ace. It was the best day. I've only known them for a month and they have already grown up so much."

"Sorry, Jack, but it only gets worse. I am really glad you were here."

"Are you okay with me moving to Hartford?"

"Of course. You are going to be closer. That is always a good thing. We don't have to have those long drives and it will be easier to see you. I'm sorry we aren't ready for you to move in here."

"Stop right there. We are not rushing this. We saw what happened when we rushed last time. I don't want to push any of us. I'll take whatever I can get."

"I just want to sit here in your arms. Start making up for all of the lost time."

"I can definitely handle that. Come here." Logan pulled her even closer and kissed her passionately. The kiss then led to more. They were truly making up for lost time. It was a perfect evening for the two of them. It ended in a way that neither of them saw coming.


	25. Chapter 25

**I'm pretty proud of how quickly I got to update. I don't know how you all are going to feel about the turn to this story, but I love it. I hope you do as well. Let me know what you think. I love to hear your thoughts. Enjoy!**

Rory had gone into the Gazette office to get some things done. It had been a month since Gracie and Scotty's birthday. Things were going well. Logan was still looking for a house in Hartford. He just couldn't find the right house and it was driving both him and Rory crazy. The drive was hard on all four of them. Logan just wanted to be there all the time. Rory wanted the same.

Just as Rory was really getting into an article, Lorelai called and told her that Gracie had just gotten sick. Of course Rory dropped everything and headed to pick up the kids.

Rory automatically took them home. Scotty headed straight for his room. Rory got Gracie sat up on the couch. Gracie looked up at Rory and said, "Mommy, I don't feel good."

Rory ran her hand over her head. "I know, baby. We're going to hang out here and get you better."

"I want daddy."

"Aww… Honey, daddy is at work. He has meetings."

"But I want daddy."

"Gracie…"

Gracie started sobbing. Rory sighed and pulled out her cell phone. She hated to bother Logan at work, but Gracie was breaking her heart. She thought maybe hearing his voice would make her calm down.

Logan answered, "Hey Ace. What do I owe to this mid-day phone call?"

"We have a situation."

"Oh no. What's wrong?"

"Gracie is sick."

"Poor baby."

"She misses her daddy. I know you have meetings. I don't want you to drop things to come here, but I thought maybe if she heard from you it would calm her down."

"I'm cancelling my meetings. I'm going to take the next couple of days off. I need some time with my family. These short trips are not cutting it any more. I have to find a house in Hartford soon or else I am going to lose my mind. I miss all three of you."

"Logan, you don't have to do that."

"I know, but I want to. I'm a dad and I'm going to start acting like one. Give her the phone. I'm going to tie up a few things here and then be on my way. What can I bring when I come?"

"Some popsicles and Gatorade."

"I can do that. Ace, I love you."

Rory smiled. "I love you, too. I'm handing you over. I'll see you later."

Gracie took the phone and said, "Hello?"

Logan greeted her, "Hey baby. Mommy says you don't feel very good."

"Daddy. My belly hurts and I got sick all over the Inn."

"Oh, honey. It's okay. Daddy is going to cancel his meetings. I am going to be there as soon as I can get there. Then we'll cuddle on the couch and have some popsicles."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I miss you."

"I know. I miss you, too. I have to go so I can finish some things up here. I'll be there as soon as I can get there. I love you."

"I love you, daddy." The two of them said goodbye.

* * *

Logan walked in the door to find Gracie asleep on the couch with a trash can next to her. He stopped in Scotty's room to say hi to him. Then he was on his way to the kitchen to catch Rory. He wrapped his arms around her waist, "Hey."

"Hey yourself. You really didn't have to cancel your meetings. She has been out since she got off the phone with you."

"I know I didn't have to, but I want to be here for everything. I told you I was going to help you."

"Thank you." Then Rory bolted to the bathroom.

Logan followed her and pulled her hair out of her face. He rubbed her back. As soon as Rory was finished he said, "I want you to go to bed. I'm in charge. I'll call Luke's and get some chicken noodle soup. You, super mom, are sick too. Let me get to work on my daddy duties."

"No. I'll be okay."

"I don't think so. You are overworking yourself. You need to relax. Let me help you, please."

"Fine. Thank you for being here. I never get sick."

"It was bound to happen sometime. Just let me help you out."

"Thank you."

"Get to bed. I'll get the soup and then I'll take care of my girls and make sure that Scotty stays out of trouble."

"You are amazing."

"Nah. Just doing my part." He kissed her head and helped her to her feet.

* * *

Logan was cuddled on the couch with Gracie in his arms. Rory was in the recliner wrapped in a blanket. Rory had always hated being sick. It was worse to be sick and not be able to focus on Gracie and Scotty like she would have liked to.

Gracie woke up and said, "Daddy, you're here!"

"I told you I was coming. I don't back out of a promise, remember? How are you feeling?"

"I don't feel good."

"I'm sorry, baby girl. Daddy is staying until you feel better."

"Really?"

"Yes. I've missed you, your mommy and Scotty. I want to make sure that you are okay. Your mommy doesn't feel good either. I'm going to take care of my girls."

"Yay."

Logan kissed her head. Scotty came in the room. Logan asked him, "How are you feeling, little man?"

"Okay. My head hurts."

"Well, come hang out on the couch with us. We are getting ready to watch a movie. I think we could use some family time while everyone starts feeling better."

"Are you going to stay?"

"I am. I can't leave when none of you are feeling good. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah. I wish you were here all the time."

"So do I."

The three of them sat around the living room for the rest of the night. Logan hated to see the three that he cared the most about under the weather, but he was happy to be there to help them. He truly felt like he had a purpose in their lives and it was helping him to get closer to them as well.


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you again for reading and reviewing. My life is a whirlwind at the moment and that calls for inconsistency. Thank you for sticking me and this story. It means so much. Happy reading! Enjoy!**

Logan had been in Stars Hollow for a week. Gracie and Scotty were both back to their normal selves by day two. Rory on the other hand was not bouncing back so quickly. Logan stuck around to help with the laundry, food and all the other things that Rory was trying to make herself do, but couldn't between bouts of sickness.

Logan told Rory, "I'm really worried about you, Ace. You have been working yourself too hard. You need to start letting me do more."

Rory said, "But you are going back to the city. I have to get ready to do this on my own again until you can get back here."

"I really think you need to go to the doctor. Gracie and Scotty were better by day two. I think there may be something else going on. I know you pride yourself in taking on the kids, work and everything else, but you need to take care of yourself as well. You are running yourself into the ground."

"I know. It's probably the flu. All the work and dealing with the kids helps me to put how much I miss you behind me. I hate to admit it, but not having you around every day is messing with me."

"Oh, Ace."

"I'm sorry. I don't know what is wrong with me."

"We are going to find out. I'm dropping the kids off at the diner and I am taking you to the doctor. I can't watch you get this sick. You aren't getting any better."

"Fine. If it will make you feel better I'll go."

"Good. Go change your clothes. I'll get the two of them set and ready to go."

"Okay. You really don't have anything to worry about. I'm not normally sick, so my body is making up for it by being overly sick."

"Well, we are going to find out for sure. I don't want it to be something that we could solve in the long run quickly. You are suffering, no matter how hard you try to hide it. The kids are noticing and they are worried about you, just like I am."

"I get it. Stop with the guilt trip. I've already agreed to go."

Logan leaned over and gave Rory a kiss. Then he was off to get the kids ready to go to Luke's.

* * *

Logan took the kids into the diner. He told Luke, "Thank you for watching the kids."

Luke said, "No need to thank me. I've missed them. How is Rory doing?"

"She's still under the weather. I'm taking her to the doctor. She finally agreed to go. I had to jump at the chance to take her as soon as I could."

"That is where she is just like her mother. Good luck to you. Don't worry about the munchkins. I've got them under control. Just make sure you let us know what is going on with Rory. Lorelai is worried about her. Rory is never sick."

"I know. I'm worried about her, too. I better get going. I want to make sure we get there and get home. Rory is exhausted. I just want to know what is going on with her."

"You have been off work all week. Don't you need to head back to work?"

"Yeah. I really need to head back into the office tomorrow, but I couldn't leave knowing how sick Rory was. I need this for piece of mind."

"Understandable. Lorelai and I will make sure that she takes care of herself. I'm glad to see that you are sticking around. I know what it's like to miss out of part of your kid's life. It sucks. At least you got your chance before they were teenagers."

"Yeah. I'm just glad that Rory is giving me another shot. I want nothing to do with my parents. I can't believe they would do that to me. I can't believe that they would keep me away from my kids."

"Well, from the time that I met your dad I can't say that it surprises me too much."

"Oh yeah. I forgot you met my dear old man. He is a piece of work that is for sure. Thanks again for keeping an eye on Gracie and Scotty. Hopefully this won't take very long."

"You better get going. We'll be here when you get back."

Logan got back in the car. He asked, "How are you feeling, Ace?"

"Logan, I don't know what's wrong with me. I feel awful."

"That's why we are going to the doctor."

Logan leaned over and kissed her head. He took her hand and drove them to the doctor. Logan was really worried about Rory. He had seen her sick before even though she was not normally a sick person. He had never seen anything like this before.

* * *

Rory and Logan were sitting in the examination room. Rory had begged Logan to come in with her. She had always hated the doctor. Whether it was the dentist or a physician, she was not a fan.

The doctor walked in and said, "Rory. It's nice seeing you. Who do you have here?"

Rory told the doctor, "Hello Dr. Jones. This is Logan, my boyfriend."

"It's nice to meet you. Rory, how have you been? I hardly ever see you. What seems to be the problem? You only ever come in when it is beyond necessary."

Rory sighed and told her, "The kids had a terrible stomach virus at the beginning of the week. I caught it and just can't get rid of it. Logan here is a worrier. He just won't let it take it's course."

"Well, let's go ahead and run a few tests while you are here. You are past due on a few things. We might as well take care of it while you are here."

"Okay. I just want to feel better. I haven't felt this bad since…" Then Rory stopped her thought process. There was no way. This couldn't be happening.

Logan looked at her, "Since when? What is going on?"

"I haven't been this sick since I was pregnant."

The doctor said, "Let's not jump to any conclusions. Let's run a test and see what it says before you get worked up. I can have the results in twenty minutes if you are willing to wait."

Logan told her, "We will wait as long as we need to. Thank you for getting her in so quickly."

"Alright. Let's get going on these tests so we can get you out of here." The doctor began running a battery of tests just to have an idea of what was going on with Rory.

Rory and Logan were sitting in complete silence. The doctor came in and said, "I have the results back from your tests. Rory, you are pregnant."


	27. Chapter 27

**Thank you for reading! I loved to read your reaction to the story. I hope you are continuing to enjoy. Thank you for all of the reviews. I realize that the break that I had taken from writing this story caused me to lose track a bit. Rory is living in Stars Hallow at the moment. I hope that clears some things up. Enjoy!**

Rory had silent tears rolling down her cheeks as Logan drove home. She couldn't believe that this was happening again. She needed to make an appointment with her OBGYN to find out accurate times and check on the baby. She was close to 40. She didn't think that she would be having any more children.

Logan said, "Ace, talk to me. What is going on?"

"I don't know what to do."

"What do you mean?"

"Gracie and Scotty are five. I'm almost 40. How am I going to be able to handle another baby. It's just so much."

"I'm here. I'm going to be involved this time. You are going to have to chase me away. I'll do whatever you need and/or want me to do. I'm not going anywhere this time, no matter what."

"I'm just scared, I guess."

Logan squeezed her hand. "Ace, we've got this. We'll work it out."

Rory sniffled. "You are planning to move to Hartford. That is closer, but that still isn't the closest when we are having a baby. That's still an hour away."

"Then I'll find a place here. I'll do whatever it takes. Don't push me away. I have to be part of their lives. I have to be part of your life. I can't lose you again. I barely made it the first time. I don't think I could make it again."

"I'm going to need you more than you will ever know. What are the kids going to think? Poor Gracie is going to be a mess."

"What are you talking about? They are going to be amazing big siblings."

"Gracie is so self conscious. I'm afraid she is going to think we aren't going to love her anymore. The two of them just got you into their lives. Now there is going to be a new baby that needs attention. You are going to be there from the start with this one. That's going to hit them pretty hard."

"I'm not going to forget about them, Ace. I can love all three of them. Stop worrying. We are going to make this work."

"And your parents. What are they going to try to do this time? They got rid of us the last time."

"They aren't going to do anything because I'm not going to let them. I only care about the four of you. Honor will be thrilled. It's all going to be okay. We are going to work this out. I'll start looking for houses as close to Stars Hollow as I can get."

"But what about the drive back and forth to work?"

"That doesn't matter. I just want to make sure that I am in a position that I can see you all every day. This seeing you once a week thing is not going to work. I've been working from home a lot lately. I can keep that up. Hugo is a huge asset. Since I took over HPG I worked with Hugo to merge our two companies and we have been running it together. It has really worked out well. He understands that this is where I need to be right now."

Rory sighed. "It's you that is making all of the changes to your life for us. That isn't fair."

"Rory, you are making changes, too. You put your dreams on hold to have Gracie and Scotty. You are taking on a boyfriend while raising two children. You are going to be going through all of the changes of pregnancy again. The way that I see it, the changes that you are going through trump mine in a heartbeat. I would move to Antartica if it would insure that I was with my family. That is what matters. The company is nice, but it isn't my top priority. Not anymore."

Rory leaned over to kiss him. "You always know just what to say. I don't know how you do it."

"I know you better than you think I do. Now, lets go get our littles. Do you think we should wait to tell them until we go to see the OB to make sure that things are going as they need to be."

"I think that would be best. It gives me a chance to let it sink in for myself. I'm going to be going through all of the morning sickness, cravings, mood swings and weight gain all over again."

"And I'm going to be right here for all of it. I can't wait."

"You are messed up. You aren't going to be thinking that when you have to watch me give birth. If you really want to be involved, then you are going to be."

Logan smiled. "That sounds amazing. I can't wait."

Rory chuckled. "It really makes me feel better knowing that you are going to be here. I am going to have you to go through all of this with. I just can't believe I let this happen again. I would have thought I would have learned the first time."

Logan laughed. "Well, it does take two, Ace. I wasn't much help in stopping it, but I don't regret anything. I want you to realize that."

"So much for not rushing. Now we are on kid number three."

"We'll make it work."

"Oh no!"

"What!?"

"What if we end up with another set of twins? Two kids are hard enough to juggle sometimes. What if we end up having another two?"

"Then I will be ecstatic. Ace, I promise no matter what gets thrown at us we will manage. You aren't in this alone. We are going to make all of this work out. I'm going to find somewhere close by. I think I may rent an apartment. That way it's easy. I won't have to worry about everything that comes with a new house."

Rory pulled out her phone. She said, "Logan! The odds of having another set of twins when you already have a set is 1 in 3ooo!"

"Those are some pretty high odds, Rory."

"But not high enough."

Logan took her in his arms and kissed her. "Stop worrying. We still need to get to the doctor to your OB to see how things are going. Stop stressing. It isn't good for anyone."

"You're right. We won't know anything for sure until we meet with the OB. I'm going to try to get an appointment for tomorrow. I'll let you know how it goes."

"What are you talking about?"

"You have to get back to work. You have been off all week. That is too long. You have put everything in your life on the backburner for me. I can handle a doctor's appointment."

"No. I want to be there. I'm not going to miss appointment. I'm going to be there for every big and small milestone in this pregnancy and their life. Please, Ace?"

Rory started crying. She was not used to having anyone to lean on when anything got hard. Her mom and Luke were always great, but she never went to them willingly for help. They always volunteered. It was all new to her to have someone at her side for everything. "Logan, I'm so sorry. I'm not used to having someone there to help me with all the big and little things."

"Get used to it, because I am not going anywhere. Let's go get our littles. They have been worried about their mommy. This family is going to figure everything out as we go. I know it's unconventional at this point, but we have this."

Rory leaned over and kissed Logan. She knew he wasn't lying. Logan had been proving that he would do anything for her and the kids for the last couple of months. It was time that she truly started letting him in.


	28. Chapter 28

**A midweek update? Why not. Thank you for sticking with this story and all that has come with it. I hope you enjoy. Please leave your thoughts. Happy reading, my friends.**

Rory went to the doctor and found out that she was just over five weeks pregnant. The doctor had given her something to help cut back the morning sickness that was hitting her with full force. She didn't remember it being so bad the first time around.

The doctor promised her that it was normal to experience different symptoms from pregnancy to pregnancy. He also told her that this pregnancy would be considered high risk at this point due to her age and her high blood pressure. That worried both Rory and Logan more than they were willing to let on to the other. It was going to be a long seven and a half months.

Logan held Rory's hand. Logan said, "Ace, I know you are freaking out. I am too, but we are going to take this on together."

Rory sniffled. "How is this going to work? Your parents hate me. You are commuting from Hartford to New York to Stars Hollow. We hardly see each other. I'm pregnant and well on my way to 40. Gracie and Scotty can be little demons. What if they hate the baby? What if they hate me for having another baby?"

"Rory, they are not going to hate you for having another baby! It's going to be a change, but it will be a good change. They are going to be amazing big siblings. They are going to love helping with the baby. I know we said we wanted to take things slow, but what if we moved in together."

"Uh…"

"I know. It's quick and out of order from the norm, but when have we ever done things correctly. Our track record is not the best. Rory, I love you. I love our kids. I just can't miss any more. I want to be with you every chance I can get. I'm already working in Hartford as it is. I can work from here or there and still be able to get to you quickly if you or the kids need me. I'm going to be a good dad, I swear."

"You are already a great dad. I'm sorry if I ever made you think that you weren't. Logan, I think we need to think about moving to Hartford. That way you will be closer to work."

"What about the Gazette?"

"I can do it from my laptop. If I really need to I can drive to the office."

"What about your mom and Luke?"

Rory sighed. "I'm going to miss them. The kids are going to miss them, but if we are really going to be a family we need to work on us. It's not like we are going to cut them off. They need a break from all of us, even if they will never say it. They worry about me and the kids too much. It hasn't been fair to them, but I was too afraid to be on my own."

"You will have me. You really want to move to Hartford?"

"Yeah. Then the kids will be closer to Chilton. I would love for them to go there. There are very nice elementary schools and a middle school in the area as well."

Logan smiled. "That would be great!"

Rory bit her lip. "Then I guess we start looking for a house. That is if you want me to look for a house."

Logan wrapped his arms around her. "Of course! You are going to have every kind of input when it comes to where we live. We are a team. We are going to do everything together, Ace."

Rory sighed. "That would be nice. I'm really going to hate to tell my mom."

"I'll be right there with you. You will never have to do anything alone again."

"You say that now. You aren't tied to me. You have every right to leave whenever you want to. I'm not going to make you stay here. I just want you happy, Logan."

Logan made her look into his eyes. "Nothing makes me happier than being with you, Gracie and Scotty. I know I'm going to feel the same about the newest baby."

"I'm afraid to tell the kids in case the pregnancy doesn't stick, but they need to know. This is a huge change for them and I want them to be able to process and have time before the baby gets here."

"How about we wait until you are nine weeks. You are just over five now. It's a month that we will be waiting, but it will give us some time to look for a house and start getting some things ready. Are you going to go ahead and tell your mom now?"

Rory sighed. "No. Gracie and Scotty need to know first. We should tell her that we are planning on moving in together. That will be one thing off the list of things to tell her."

"I think you are right. Let's go ahead and tell her tonight. Then we can start looking for a place."

"Perfect."

* * *

Logan and Rory pulled into Lorelai's driveway. They walked in and were welcomed right away by Gracie and Scotty. Then they took off to the next room. Lorelai came in and asked, "How are things?"

Rory was quick to answer, "Things are good. Mom, Logan and I are going to move in together."

Logan chuckled. "Way to rip off the band aid, Ace."

"I couldn't keep it in any longer."

Lorelai said, "Wow. Okay. I wasn't expecting that."

"We are going to move to Hartford. That way Logan is not as far from work and we can be together. There are great schools for Gracie and Scotty. They are starting school in a month and I just want the best for them."

"You are leaving me and you are taking my grandbabies with you?"

"Don't be dramatic. We aren't going to be that far. You can come see us and we will come to Stars Hollow all the time as well. It's not that big of a deal."

"It is a big deal! I have been able to see you and the littles every day for the last five years. Now I'm going to have to go cold turkey."

"It's not like you are never going to see us again. We'll be around all the time. It is about time that I actually let you and Luke enjoy some time alone together."

"But we love having you all around."

Rory smiled. "We love the two of you, too. It's going to be okay. Gracie and Scotty really need Logan. I need him, too."

"I should have known he would come in here and steal you all from me."

Logan told her, "Lorelai, I promise I would never steal them from you. You are important to all of us. I really want the chance to be a good dad. That isn't possible with all the driving back and forth that I have to do."

Lorelai said, "Rory, can you go check on the kids? They've been quiet for a while. I want to talk to Logan for a minute."

Rory looked at Logan. He laughed and said, "Ace, it's okay. Go ahead. I'll be in in a minute."

After Rory left the room, Lorelai told Logan, "This is hard, but Rory is doing so much better since you are here. They just decided on probate for mom's estate. She left the house in Hartford to Rory. You know how stubborn she is. She always loved that house, but she is going to do whatever she thinks you want to do. I'm sure you wouldn't want to live in my parents' house, but…"

Logan said, "I think it would be wonderful to live in their house. Rory loved them. It would give her a chance to continue to feel close to them and keep the house in the family. A little redecoration will make it ours."

"Yeah. Logan, what are your plans?"

"Lorelai, I love Rory. I always have. That isn't going to change. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with her. I don't know if I will ever get her to marry me, but I'm going to spend every day of the rest of my life enjoying whatever time she will give me."

"Maybe you aren't as bad as I originally thought you were. I can't deny that you love my daughter and that is all I could ever hope for."

"I could never love anyone more than I love her and our children. I'll do whatever it takes to prove that to you."

"You are doing a pretty good job. Keep it up, pretty boy. Go see your kids. You were all they could talk about today. Don't tell Rory that."

Logan smiled. "Thank you for looking after them. I'll talk to Rory and hopefully talk her into moving into the Gilmore house."

Lorelai smiled as she watched Logan walk away to go find his little family. All of the apprehensions that she had when Logan first showed up were beginning to fade the more time she witnessed what he was doing for three of the most important people in her life.


	29. Chapter 29

**Thank you again for all of the support. I hope you are enjoying where this story is heading. Let me know what you think. Happy reading! Enjoy!**

Rory was having a difficult time coming to terms with the fact that she was pregnant again. She was happy, but she was worried. She didn't want anything to happen to the baby. She didn't know what she would do if anything happened to the baby.

Logan was continuing to commute. He was constantly worn out and it was really taking its toll on him. He wasn't getting to spend time with Rory, Scotty and Gracie like he would have. He was busy getting things together in Hartford. Hugo was quick to agree to opening something up in Hartford. Logan was thankful for that, though he still had a lot to do in New York.

Logan came dragging into Rory's house after nine. She was curled up on the couch with a kid at each side. She looked up at him and said, "Logan, you can't keep doing this. You are exhausted. You hardly sleep. That isn't healthy for you."

He kissed the top of her head. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. The Hartford office is almost ready to be opened. That will cut back on so much. Ace, why didn't you tell me that your grandma left her house to you? I thought you would eventually tell me. Your mom told me three weeks ago."

Rory sighed. "We said we weren't going to rush it. You wanted to look for a house in Hartford. I was afraid that if I told you I would mess things up. I had always dreamed about living in that house with my family someday. I didn't want you to think that I was going to expect you to live in the house with me and the kids or that I didn't want to involve you. I want to live with you. I want all of us to be a family."

"Rory, what are you saying?"

Rory sniffled. "I love you. I have always loved you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know you probably don't want to marry me. I can't really blame you after everything that I put you through all of those years ago. I was scared and I wasn't fair to you."

"Life happens. Rory, I have never wanted to marry anyone as much as I want to marry you. I am not going to ask you now, but know that it's coming. We are going to figure all of this out, I swear. I'm all in, babe. I just needed to hear that you want to be with me."

"I definitely do. There are just so many changes and things going on."

"Let me take these two to bed. Then I'm going to help you to bed. You should not have stayed up for me."

"I hardly ever see you. I have to stay up if I am going to be seeing you."

"I'm sorry. I'm going to take a few days off. We can finally tell your mom and Luke about the baby. Then see if they will watch the munchkins so I can have some much-needed time alone with their mommy."

"Have you heard anything from Shira or Mitchum lately?"

"No."

"That can't be good. I'm waiting for some kind of fall out."

"And it doesn't matter. All that matters is that I have you, Gracie and Scotty in my life."

"We're here and we aren't going anywhere. I just wish you could be here more."

"I'm taking the next few days off. You have your doctor's appointment tomorrow. I'm not missing any of them unless it is an absolute emergency."

"That sounds amazing. It's been so hard to keep this a secret. I tell my mom everything, but I'm just so afraid that something is going to go wrong. Logan, I don't know what I will do if something happens to this baby."

Logan kissed her head. "Ace, nothing is going to happen to this baby. You are doing everything right. You are eating right. You are taking care of yourself. You and the baby are going to be fine. Now let me get these adorable little people to bed and I'll come back for you. I've missed having you in my arms the last few days. I'm going to be ready for Hartford in a month. Then we can start settling a little bit."

"Can we fast forward this month then?"

"No way. I don't want to lose any time with you that I can get."

"You are the cheesiest person I have ever met. That is what I love so much about you. If you will take these two to bed, that would be great. I've got to get up and stretch."

Logan picked up both of the kids and took them to their rooms. Rory loved to watch him go full out dad mode. He was proving to be such a great dad. Gracie and Scotty were obsessed with him. It was the sweetest thing she had ever seen.

Logan came back and said, "Come here, momma."

Rory quickly fell into his arms. He held her tightly and said, "It feels so good to have you in my arms. I can't believe that tomorrow marks nine weeks and our second doctor's appointment. 31 weeks to go."

Rory chuckled. "You have a countdown going?"

"Umm… Kinda. I've…uh…I've done some research. I just want to make sure that I am doing the right thing and helping you the way that I need to."

"You are wonderful. I'm lucky to have you."

"No, I'm the lucky one. Now, let's get you to bed. You are dead on your feet. You get me the next three days uninterrupted. The office has strict orders to not call me unless it is dire need."

"That sounds amazing. You have been working way too much lately. You need a break."

"Nah. I just need some family time." Logan took Rory in his arms and led her to her bedroom. The two of them were asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow.


	30. Chapter 30

**This is where my week gets busy. Thank you for all of the support. I hope you continue to stick with this story. I have it written up to chapter 35 and I'm at a wall. Thank you again for all of the reviews and reads. They mean the world. Enjoy! P.S. Enjoy this bumpy chapter.**

Rory was more than ready to hear about her baby again. She just needed to know that things were going as they were expected. Logan was by her side, just as he said he would be.

Logan held her hand as they waited to hear the heartbeat. The heartbeat was strong. The doctor said, "The heartbeat is strong. You've gained two pounds. Keep it up. Your blood pressure is still high, but that happens with nerves. We will continue to keep an eye on that. Things are going as they need to. I would say you are between nine and nine and a half weeks."

Logan and Rory both let out the breath that they didn't realize they were holding. Logan said, "Thank you."

"Let me know if anything comes up. You have my personal number."

Before they were finished the door opened. Rory looked up to see a guy that she vaguely remembered. She had worked with him for a couple of months when she wrote for the Connecticut Current. She hadn't seen him for years. He said, "Sorry I'm late. The traffic was terrible."

Rory looked up at him and said, "Who are you?"

The man chuckled, "That's not funny. You know who I am. I'm the father of your baby."

Rory's eyes widened. Logan's mouth opened. "I don't know who you are! Get away from me."

"Baby, stop with the act. What is he doing here?"

Logan practically growled at the man, "I am the father of her baby. Who are you?"

"I'm Noah. Rory and I have been seeing each other for months. You are the father? She told me I was the father."

Rory looked at Logan and said, "I don't know who this guy is. He is a nutcase. There is no one else that could be the father than you."

Noah said, "It would be easier just to tell us both that you don't know who the father is, instead of lying."

Rory had tears rolling down her cheeks. She had no idea who this man was and why he was doing what he was doing. Then Rory's head began to spin and she got lightheaded. The next thing she knew everything went black.

* * *

Logan was furious as he paced the hospital waiting room. When Rory had passed out she was quickly sent to the hospital as a precaution due to the risk of her pregnancy. He knew Rory. He knew whoever this man was he was lying. Rory wouldn't have been with someone else and not told him. He knew all about Peter or Saul or whatever the guy's name was. They never kept secrets from each other, even when they were in their Vegas agreement. Plus, the guy never showed up to the hospital. If he really was concerned about "his baby" he would have been there pacing, too.

Lorelai came racing into the waiting room. Luke was hot on her tail. Lorelai said, "Before you ask, Gracie and Scotty are with Sookie and Jackson. What is going on? Everything was fine this morning."

Logan told her, "It was all fine. The appointment was going well. Then some guy barged into the examination room claiming to be late. He said that he was the father of the baby."

"What?! Logan, you can't believe that! Rory wouldn't lead you on like that. I swear she wasn't seeing anyone. What baby?!"

"We're pregnant. We were going to tell you all tonight. I know she wouldn't lie to me about that. I could see it in her eyes. She didn't know who the guy was. Her blood pressure sky rocketed and she passed out. She was still unconscious when we got here. They won't let me in to see her."

"It's going to be okay. We'll figure this out. I can't believe she is having another baby."

"Rory was really worried about losing the baby. With her age and high blood pressure she was afraid she was going to lose the baby."

"Bless her heart. I can't believe that she didn't tell me. She tells me everything."

"Truthfully, I think she is still processing. She worried about Gracie and Scotty. I think she is worried about us as well."

"I can't say that I blame her. The two of you are still pretty undefined, as far as I know. Gracie and Scotty are going to be fine."

"I know that, but you know Rory…"

The doctor came out and said, "The family of Lorelai Gilmore?"

Logan asked, "How is she?"

"Are you Mr. Huntzberger?"

"Yes."

"She is awake and she is asking for you. Her blood pressure was extremely high. I want her to take the next week off from work and for the duration of the pregnancy she needs to be on light duty. No heavy lifting. No overly stressful situations. She needs to stay away from anything that can put her into distress."

"Of course. I'm on it. How is the baby?"

"She would like to talk to you about that."

Logan gulped. "Okay. Can I go see her now?"

"Oh yes."

"Thank you doctor."

"Let me know if you need anything. I'll be in to check on her again soon."

Logan asked Lorelai, "Do you mind if I go in to see her first?"

"No. You need to. Just don't keep me waiting out here too long. I'm about to lose my mind."

"Of course not."

Logan got back to Rory's room as quickly as his feet would take him. When he opened the door and saw Rory his heart broke. She was attached to a fetal heart monitor and IV fluids. She looked up and started sobbing. Logan got to her side quickly and took her in his arms. "Shh… It's okay, Ace."

She looked up at him, "I'm so sorry. Logan, I swear I don't know who that guy was."

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. I'm going to find out who he is."

"I could have lost them."

"You aren't going to lose this baby. They are our second chance."

"Uh, Logan?"

"Yeah Ace?"

"They checked me and the baby out and they found something."

Logan's heart dropped. "What was it? Is there something wrong? Money is not an option. We are going to find the best person to help."

"It's not anything like that. Logan, she did another sonogram. We're having twins."


	31. Chapter 31

**Thank you for continuing to read. I hope you enjoy where this story is headed. Happy reading. Please leave your thoughts.**

Logan was pretty sure he was in shock. He looked at Rory and stuttered, "Twins?"

Rory sighed. "Yeah. I did the research before just out of curiosity. There is a 1 in 3000 chance. I should have known we would be that 1. Here is your free pass. Run while you can, Huntzberger."

"I don't think so. That is never going to happen. I'm here for the long haul. Ace, I'm so excited. I get to have four kids and all of them with you. I don't think I could be happier than I am right now."

"You really believe me that they are yours. I promise I will do a paternity test as soon as it is safe for them, if I have to. I don't want an ounce of doubt in your mind."

Logan sat down on the bed and said, "I could see it in your eyes that you had no idea what the guy was talking about. I am going to get the surveillance from the doctor's office and have someone figure out who he is. He isn't going to get away with doing this to you. You could have been seriously hurt. So, could our babies."

"Thank you for trusting me."

"Always, Ace. Don't worry about it. I will get to the bottom of all of this. I'm just glad that you are okay. I was so worried about you."

"I didn't mean to worry you. I just want everything to be okay."

"It will be. I know we were putting off moving in together, but Ace, I can't miss any more. I want to help you in every way that I possibly can. I don't want to keep leaving the three of you. I want you to realize that you are not in this alone. I am here to help in any way that I possibly can."

"But Logan, what if you find out that you hate me?"

"What in the world are you talking about?"

"Right now, we are living in this happy little bubble. What's to say that when we start living with each other you won't get tired of me or realize that I'm not the person that you think that I am."

"Ace, we've done the living together thing before. Now we have two, almost four, little people to make it all that more exciting. We won't know until we try, but I'm telling you that I am going to love you no matter what."

"I can handle that I guess. Plus, it will put you closer to the Chronicle. Gracie and Scotty will get a lot of time with you before the babies come. Holy crap! Babies. I don't know how we are going to do it."

"One day at a time. That's how we always do it."

"Thank you for being on my side. Do you think we could start moving in in the next couple of weeks? That way we can start getting settled by the time we need to be telling the kids about the babies."

"I like that idea."

"Great. The kids are going to be so excited. I may actually be there with them."

"I'm glad that we are on the same page. I better go get your mom and Luke. They are freaking out, out there. Your mom knows about the baby."

"Well, now we get to tell her it's babies."

"This is going to be fun."

Rory laughed. "I'm sure it will be. Go ahead and get her. I'm not going anywhere."

Rory was lying in the bed when Lorelai came rushing in. She said, "Rory! What happened?"

Rory told her, "I stressed out and then I passed out."

"You scared me to death."

"I'm sorry."

"How could you be pregnant and not tell mommy about it? I thought we told each other everything."

"I know. I was just so afraid that something was going to happen. I'm nine weeks. With twins."

"Twins?! Again?! Seriously what are the odds of that happening again? I swear it would only be the two of you."

"Well, the odds are 1 in 3000 of having a second set of twins."

Lorelai laughed. "Well, how are you feeling about it?"

Rory said, "I'm terrified. Two five year olds and two babies. I don't know how I am going to do it."

Logan said, "You are going to do it with me. That is how you are going to do it. I'm excited. I can't wait to see our babies and see Gracie and Scotty as big siblings."

Rory smiled. Lorelai told him, "You say that now. Wait until the crying and the colic start."

"I'm excited for it all."

The doctor came in and said, "Rory, all of your tests have come back great. I want you to stay away from the stress for the sake of your babies. I want you back here if you feel anything out of the ordinary."

"We will. Thank you."

Logan and Lorelai helped Rory get her things together. Rory just wanted to get out of the hospital and back to Gracie and Scotty.

* * *

Rory was lying in bed with Gracie and Scotty next to her. Logan came in and asked, "Is there enough room for daddy to join this party?"

Rory smiled and said, "Of course! Please do. I think the four of us could use some time together. Thanks for staying tonight. I really appreciate it."

"There is no need to thank me. I'm just glad that I can be here."

Gracie said, "Mommy, are you okay?"

Rory ran her hand through her hair and said, "Yes, sweetie. I just had a long day. I'm fine."

Logan told her, "Everything is going to be alright."

"Your daddy and I have something to talk to the two of you about."

Scotty asked, "Did we do something wrong?"

Logan said, "No. This is a good thing. Your mommy has a house in Hartford. What would you think about daddy moving in with the three of you?"

Gracie squealed, "Really?!"

"Yes. As long as that is okay with the two of you."

Scotty smiled and said, "We really are going to have a daddy. All the time!"

Logan smiled and said, "I would love to be there all the time if you would have me."

Rory told him, "I think it is unanimous. We would love for daddy to move in with us."

The four of them spent some much-needed quality time together. Rory just couldn't imagine what it would be like with two more kids added to the mix, but she knew no matter what it was going to be perfect.


	32. Chapter 32

**Thank you for reading. I'm slowly working through my writer's block. I'm currently writing chapter 36. Thank you again for all of the thoughts. I appreciate them all. Enjoy! Happy reading!**

A couple of weeks had passed since the hospital visit. Logan was hardly letting Rory out of his sight or lift a finger. He had hired a private investigator to figure out who the man was and what he had to do with Rory and himself. He wasn't going to let anyone mess with his family and get away with it. Logan had yet to hear much from him.

Logan, Rory and the kids had moved into the Gilmore home last week. Things were going so well for all of them. They were forming a new routine. Logan and Rory were getting ready to go check out a possible school for Gracie and Scotty. They were going to be going into Kindergarten in two months. They had to find the perfect school.

Logan asked Rory, "Are you sure you are up to this?"

Rory looked at him and said, "Yes. I'm fine. The sickness has started to fade, thank goodness. Logan I'm almost twelve weeks. I think it is about time that we tell Gracie and Scotty. I want the two of them to have plenty of time to get used to the idea. They are going to need it and I am going to need it, too."

"I think you are right. Do you want to tell them now or wait until we get home from their school?"

Rory sighed. "Can we wait until we get home? That way if things don't go well we don't have to deal with the sour moods they may put off in public."

Logan chuckled. "It is going to be fine, Ace, but we can wait if you want to."

"Thank you. Let's go make sure they are ready to go." The two of them each took on a kid and got them ready to go.

* * *

Gracie and Scotty had seemed to love their school. They had met their teacher and some of the other students. Rory was happy to see that they were going to be in the same class. She knew the older they got the harder it would have them in the same classroom.

The two of them were attached at the hip and were good to each other. It warmed Rory's heart. Now that they were home she was back to being worried about the reaction that they would have to having two new siblings. It had been the three of them for so long. Now adding Logan and two new babies she was not sure how things were going to go.

Logan squeezed Rory's hand and said, "Rory, it is going to be okay. We are in this together."

Rory said, "Gracie, Scotty, come in here for a minute. Daddy and I have something to talk to the two of you about."

Gracie sat on Logan's lap. Scotty sat on Rory's. Logan pulled out the two bags that they had hidden. He said, "Your mommy and I got each of you something. You have to open them together. On the count of three. Ready?"

Logan counted and the two of them tore into the present as soon as he said three. They each pulled out a shirt and a book. Gracie's included a big sister shirt and the book "Big Sisters Are the Best." Scotty's included a big brother shirt and the book, "Big Brothers Are the Best." The two of them just looked at them. Scotty asked, "What do they say?"

Rory said, "These things are very special. Your shirt says big brother. Gracie's says big sister."

Gracie said, "Big sister?"

Logan told her, "Yep. Princess, the two of you are going to have two little brothers or sisters. Maybe one of each. We don't know yet. Your mommy is having two babies. They are going to be twins just like you and Scotty."

Gracie and Scotty were silent. Then Gracie said, "NO!" She jumped off of Logan's lap and took off running for her bedroom.

Rory sighed. She was afraid that something like this would happen. Gracie had such a big heart, but she had never been good with any kind of change.

She went to get up. Logan stopped her and said, "I have this one."

Rory was left with Scotty sitting on her lap. She kissed his head, "What do you think, Scotty?"

He told her, "I like Gracie. I guess it would be okay to have babies. I'll try to help. Are you going to get rid of me and Gracie?"

"What?! Of course not. Why would you think that?"

"With the new babies, why would you need us?'

"Oh honey. Mommy is always going to need the two of you. I love you and Gracie so much. That isn't going to change when the babies get here. I am going to need your help with them. You are going to be a big brother. You are going to get to teach the babies all kinds of stuff as they get older."

"Okay." Scotty clung to Rory and that broke her heart. She didn't want the two of them to hurt like they were.

* * *

Logan walked into Gracie's room to find her laying on her bed crying. He said, "Gracie, what's wrong?"

"Go away, daddy."

"I don't think so. What is wrong?"

"You are going to love the new babies more."

"What? Why would you ever think that, princess?"

"You were gone when Scotty and I were littler. You will get to be with the babies. You won't want us big kids. Are you going to give us away?"

Logan's heart was breaking. She may have been five, but Gracie was smart. She knew things were going to change once the babies got there. Logan scooped her up in his arms and held her to his chest. He said, "Honey, no. Your mommy and I love you and Scotty so much. We would never give you away. Yes, I wasn't here when you and Scotty were little, but I'm here now. I get to be with you all the time now."

"You are going to love the babies more."

"No way. That's the cool thing about mommies and daddies. They love all their kids the same. I have so much room in my heart. It's just getting bigger to fit all the love that I have for you, Scotty and the new babies."

"You are still going to love me?"

"Absolutely, princess. That is not going to change. You will always be my little princess. I know it's hard, but I have a secret for you."

"What is it?"

"Mommy and I are going to need your and Scotty's help when the new babies get here. You are going to be able to teach them all kinds of cool stuff. You can help us feed them and hold them. No one is going to forget about you, I promise."

"Really?"

"Yes. Babies are a lot of work and there is no way that mommy and I are going to be able to do it without you and Scotty."

"Okay. I just don't want a new mommy and daddy."

"Oh, baby. You are not going to get a new mommy and daddy. We would be so sad without you and Scotty. Do you think you can go back into the living room and give mommy a hug? She doesn't want you to be sad about the new babies. Neither do I. You are going to love being a big sister. You know how close I am to Auntie Honor? That is going to be you some day with your little brothers or sisters."

"I'm sorry I made mommy sad. I'm a bad girl."

"No way. You are the sweetest little girl. There is no bad in your bones."

Gracie got up and took Logan's hand. They walked back into the living room. Gracie said, "I'm sorry, mommy. I don't want to be a bad girl. I don't want my bones to be bad."

Rory and Logan managed a small chuckle. Rory pulled her up on her lap with Scotty. She said, "I know the two of you are worried about the new babies coming, but I promise it is going to be okay. Your daddy and I love the two of you so much. The four of us are a family. Now we get to add more people to our little family. Everything is going to be okay."

Logan truly wanted the four of them to be a family. He had a plan in place to, hopefully, make that happen in the near future.


	33. Chapter 33

**Thank you for sticking with this story. It means so much to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think. I love all your thoughts. Thank you for the constant reviews. They keep me going. Happy reading! Enjoy!**

Rory had noticed that Logan was more on edge than usual. He had been working at the Hartford paper. He had officially moved in with them. He still hadn't found out who the guy was that showed up at their doctor's appointment. Rory was worried about him. She was just waiting for the moment that he decided he couldn't deal with them all and would leave.

Logan had been making plans. He felt like he was always on the go, but he wanted to make sure that everything was perfect. He had learned his lesson the last time, but he wasn't about to make it a normal day either. He just wanted everything to go just right.

Logan had taken off work early on this particular Friday and didn't tell Rory. He had a few things to finalize before heading home. He had some things to pick up and get together.

Rory was crying on the couch as Logan came in the door. He rushed over with the bags, not worrying about his plan. He asked, "What is wrong, baby?"

"You are going to leave us, aren't you?"

"What? What would make you think that?"

"You have been so stand offish for the last couple of weeks. You hardly look at me. I know I've let myself go. You are always at work. Just rip it off like a Band-Aid. Please. Just tell me."

"Oh, Ace. You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen. You still are, especially now since you are carrying our babies. Can you please give me a half an hour to get things together? I have plans to give you a special night since I have been working so much lately. I am sorry. I have not been taking care of you like I should be."

"But…"

"Please give me a half an hour, Ace. That is all I'm asking for."

"Okay. I'm going to go take a bath."

"Good. I think that would be good for you." Logan gave Rory a kiss and helped her up off the couch so she could head to the master bedroom and take a bath.

* * *

Logan had the kids dressed. The bouquet of flowers he bought on the table. The candles were lit. Sookie had just delivered the food. Lorelai was on standby to pick the kids up. Logan was determined to make it a great night for them. Rory deserved it.

Rory came out of the bedroom to find Logan standing in a nice pair of Khakis with the flowers in his hands. He said, "Ace, these are for you."

Rory smiled and said, "Thank you. I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to freak out on you earlier. These hormones are killer."

"I haven't been giving you the time that you need. I'm sorry. Tonight is all about us."

"And what about our lovely five year olds?"

Logan whistled and the two of them came bouncing in the room wearing big smiles and new outfits. Rory didn't recognize the clothes. She looked at them and gasped. Each shirt read, "Will you marry my daddy?"

Rory whipped around to look at Logan to see that he was on his knee. He said, "Ace, I know I have a lot of things to learn and to work on, but I can't imagine doing it with anyone else. I love you. I can't imagine going through life with anyone other than you. Will you marry me? You make me the happiest I have ever been."

Rory sniffled. Gracie said, "Mommy, don't be sad. Will you marry daddy?"

Rory managed a chuckle and said, "Oh, baby. I'm not sad. I'm so happy. Of course! Logan, I wouldn't want to marry anyone other than you. I should have married you when I had the chance."

Logan pulled her in for a kiss. Scotty said, "Eww…"

Rory and Logan pulled apart laughing. Logan said, "Way to ruin the moment, little dude."

Rory asked, "Can I see the ring?" Logan put it on her finger. Rory went on to say, "It's beautiful."

"I couldn't find the right one. That is where I have been so much. I had to find the perfect ring for you and it wasn't an easy task. I had the ring from the first time, but it just wasn't right anymore."

"You still have that ring?"

"Yes. I thought I could give it to Scotty in the future to give to the woman he falls in love with."

Rory sniffled at the sentiment. "Is it your goal to make me cry all night?"

Logan chuckled, "No. I think that is all the babies. Let's go show Nana Lorelai the ring and squeal for a few minutes. Then mommy and daddy are going to have a kids free night of dinner and an early bedtime."

Rory smiled. The four of them went to where Lorelai was waiting on the front step. She looked up and said, "So?"

Rory held out her hand with a beaming smile. "Of course, I said yes. How do you say no to a guy who manages to impregnate you with four kids before marriage?"

"When is the wedding? Are you going to go through with it this time?"

"Mom…"

Logan told her, "I am hoping for soon. I just want everything to be settled by the time the two newest members of the family get here."

"I think that sounds wonderful. Could we get married at the Inn?"

Lorelai said, "That should be okay. I know the owners."

Logan said, "We can figure that out soon."

"I know. I know. You want your dear old soon to be mother in law out of your way. Enjoy your night. Come on munchkins. Let's get out of here."

Rory bent down and kissed both Gracie and Scotty on the head. She said, "Be good for nana and pops. We will see you tomorrow."

Logan told Gracie and Scotty, "Good night. Be good for nana. We'll see you tomorrow."

Logan and Rory enjoyed their night alone. Rory couldn't believe just how quickly their "no rush" agreement had gone out the window, but she didn't mind. She was finally going to be married to the person that meant the most to her. They were going to be a family and she couldn't have been happier.

Rory was resting next to Logan on the couch. Logan's phone rang. He answered and heard on the other side, "I know who the man is."


	34. Chapter 34

**Thank you again for all of the reviews. I appreciate all of your thoughts. I hope you enjoy where this chapter takes us. I'm running low on motivation for this story. I hope you continue to stick with it. Thank you again. Happy reading! Enjoy!**

Logan sat up straighter at the comment. The man had said, "I know who the man is."

Logan practically growled, "Go on. Who is he and what does he have to do with the two of us?"

The private investigator said, "Mr. Huntzberger, the man was hired by your mother. She wanted to drive a wedge between you and Ms. Gilmore. I tracked the man down. He said she paid him 50,000 dollars to show up at your appointment and make a spectacle of it all. She thought that if a man showed up claiming to be the father of the baby then you would leave her."

Logan didn't realize that he was gripping onto the couch so hard until he saw that his knuckles were white. "You have got to be kidding me."

"I'm sorry, sir. The man said that your mother was very determined to find some way to break the two of you up and cause you to walk away from her and your children. She was willing to do anything to make you believe that the children are not yours. She thought that this would be enough to have you second guessing everything that Rory says."

"She is a psychopath. I want you on her tail. I want to know every suspicious move she is making."

"Yes sir. I am on it."

"What connection does the man have to Rory?"

"He worked with her at the paper for a few months before he was laid off. He was strapped for money after some gambling debts needed to be paid."

"Thank you for all of your work. I truly appreciate it. I look forward to hearing from you soon." The two of them hung up.

Logan leaned down to kiss Rory's head. He said, "Ace, I am so sorry."

Rory looked up at him, "What's wrong? Who was that?"

"That was the PI that I hired to figure out who the man was from the doctor's appointment. The man was hired by my mother to drive a wedge between us. I am so sorry. I should have known from the beginning that she was behind this. She is crazy. I'm so sorry that I am putting you, Gracie and Scotty in a position where you have to be exposed to her."

Rory sat up and said, "Do not let her ruin our night. I'm going to be married to you soon, no matter how much she hates it. I love you no matter what your crazy mother tries to do to tear us apart."

Logan chuckled. "Ace, you are a saint for dealing with me and all the baggage that comes with me. I can't wait for you to be my wife."

"Can we do it soon? We seemed to have given up on this "No rush" business a while ago. I mean look at me. We might as well go ahead and have a short engagement."

Logan smiled. "I like the sound of that. When were you thinking?"

"I don't know."

"Do you think we could get it together in three weeks? Then we could be married and have our honeymoon, then be home in time get the littles off to Kindergarten."

Rory smiled. "I love that idea! I bet mom could help me get things together. You just have to make sure Honor, Josh, the kids and the boys can be there. I can't believe that the boys still haven't met Gracie and Scotty."

"I begged them to back off for a bit to give us some time to figure out what was going on and I tried to save them from being scarred for life."

Rory rolled her eyes. "The boys are just misunderstood. I would trust any of them with Gracie and Scotty in a heartbeat."

"I would too. They can be a handful sometimes. So, two weeks from today you will be my wife."

"And I can't wait."

"And I am going to do everything in my power to make sure that my parents do not find out about it. I'm just sorry that I have put you through so much stress."

"Stop apologizing. It is not your fault. I just don't want that woman anywhere near us. She can do and say whatever she wants to me, but when she puts my children in danger that is a different story."

"I feel the same way."

"I'm glad we are on the same page. I can't wait to start planning our wedding and our life together."

"Tonight, I just want you to rest. Ace, I can't wait to see where our life takes us. We have six weeks until you are half way through your pregnancy and we get to find out what we are having. It's going so quickly."

Rory laughed. "You can say that. You aren't the one carrying around the extra weight and getting sick every morning. I was over the morning sickness the last time by 12 weeks. These babies are not being as nice. I have a feeling we are going to have our hands full with these two."

"Like we don't already have our hands full with the two that we already have as well."

"Very true."

"I'm just glad that we have each other for all this hard stuff. Rory, I'm sorry that you have been drug through all of this. It isn't fair to you. I thought my mother was capable of a lot of things, but I never thought she would be capable for something as terrible as paying someone off to try to tear us apart."

"I love you. I know that you care about us. You have proved it time and time again. I hate that your parents don't like me. I hate that I am tearing your family apart, but I am so happy that I have you in my life again. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you."

Logan held Rory's face in the palms of his hands. "You are never going to lose me. We are in this for the long haul. I can't wait to marry you. I can't wait to be by your side as our babies are born. I can't wait to go through life by your side and raise our family. I want nothing else to do with Mitchum and Shira. You, Gracie, Scotty and babies no names are my family. I know that Honor will always have my back, but when it comes to the others, I'm done. I'm going to start looking for somewhere else to work. I don't want any kind of connection to the Huntzbergers. If they are going to put you into danger, that is more than enough for me. I can handle them ruining my life, but I'm not going to let them take everything out on you."

"I'm a big girl, Logan."

"Trust me, I know. I just want you to realize that no matter what I am on your side. You are the person that matters the most to me. I'm going to have a long talk with my parents and break ties. Do you think I could get a job at the Gazette while I look for something else?"

"Would you stop it. You are so much better than the Gazette."

"At this point, as long as I have a job away from the Huntzbergers I will be happy. I'm going to talk to my dad tomorrow. Then my demon of a mother will be next."

"Enough talking about your parents tonight. I want to spend the rest of the night with my wonderful fiancé enjoying our alone time."

"I agree with that." And the two of them did just that.


	35. Chapter 35

**Thank you again for following this story. I appreciate all of their thoughts and reviews. Enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think. Happy reading. Enjoy!**

Logan crept out of bed the next morning. He was happy to see Rory getting some much-needed sleep. He felt better knowing who it was that had crashed their doctor's appointment, but now he was furious. He believed his mother could do a lot of things, but he never thought she would be capable of something like this.

He picked up his phone and called his father. Mitchum answered, "Hello Logan."

"Father."

"What do I owe to this phone call?"

"This is my phone call to cut ties."

"What is with you and the dramatics lately?"

"Cut the bull. I'm done. I want nothing more to do with you or the woman that I have to call my mother."

"I know things have been rough, but I'm sure we can talk through this."

"No. I'm done talking. When my mother puts my family in danger that calls for cutting ties."

"What danger? Logan, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Why can I not believe that?"

"Logan, just tell me what you are talking about."

"My mother has been having us tailed. I understand that the two of you do not agree with my decision to be with Rory, but that is something that I thought you would eventually get over. Now, I can clearly see that is never going to happen. I am sickened to realize that my mother would hire someone to try to tear Rory and I apart. Then her little trick ended up sending Rory into the hospital. I could have lost my babies. Rory could have been hurt."

"She did what?"

"Don't play dumb. It doesn't suit you."

"Logan, I had no idea she was going to do that. I wouldn't have let her go that far. I swear. That was uncalled for and dangerous. Rory isn't the normal breed that we thought you would go for, but she is good for you."

"I don't know that I will ever be able to believe you. Rory, Scotty, Gracie and these babies are my family whether the two of you like it or not. That isn't going to change and I am not going to leave them. They need me and I need them just as much, if not more. Having to watch Rory go through the episode that she did opened my eyes. The two of you are toxic and I am not going to subject my children to that. Consider this my resignation from the company and it will be effective immediately."

"Where are you going to go?"

"I don't know, but at this point that is not important. Yes, I need a job, but I do not need all of this that is coming with it. I will find something and I will know that my family is safe. That is what matters the most to me."

"Logan…"

"Please, stop. I just can't forgive her for this. I know that you will always take her side and she will continue to do these things to try and tear Rory and I apart. I'm not going to let that happen. Who knows what she is going to come up with next time. I am not going to take that risk. Next time could turn out to be even worse than this time. You have been telling me to grow up for years. Well, this is where I start."

"Logan, please."

"No. I'm done. I hope cousin can take over for you."

"Logan, you are great at what you do. Please, don't give it up. HPG is doing the best that it has ever done."

"No. HPG is the last thing on my priority list right now. I love the business and I love what I do, but I love Rory and the kids more. We are going to get married. I actually get the chance at a true family experience. I'm not going to lose it again. I'm filing for a protective order against mom first thing on Monday. I hope that you can understand my reasoning and support me in this one. I hope that you can find the chance to come around some time, but I'm not going to beg you."

"Logan, I know the two of us have always had our differences, but I hope that you will let me see the children. I do not condone what your mother did. I would never support the idea of her harming you, Rory or the children. I really hope that you know that."

"I hope that is true. I need to get off here. Please tell my mother goodbye and good riddance and to be served with a restraining order at the beginning of next week." Logan then hung up.

Logan turned around, ready to go check on Rory when the two of them met face to face. He asked, "How are you this morning, Ace?"

Rory said, "That should be my question for you."

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough."

"I'm sorry. I just want you to know that I meant it all. I am finished with my mother. I know it doesn't seem like it, but I think I can believe my father. I'm still finished with HPG. I'm going to start looking for a job on Monday that has no ties to him. That way I can be out from under their thumb."

"Logan, you do not have to give up HPG for us."

"Yes, I do. I'm going to do everything that I can to protect what is important to me. I'm going to have all of my accounts changed over and I'm going to have a restraining order drawn up. That way she can't contact us again. I know that Mitchum would defend her, but I really don't believe that he knew that she did this."

"I hope that is true. I look forward to what we can do together in the future. Let's get in a few more happy children free hours before we have to pick up the littles."

Logan put his hand on Rory's stomach. "We aren't going to be kid free."

Rory rolled her eyes. "Okay smart Alek. Let's go spend some time just the two of us and our unborn children."

Logan smiled. "I think I can handle that."

"Good. I bet mom and Luke are ready to get rid of the little monsters."

"No way. Our kids are awesome."

"We have to say that. They are ours."

"Your mom and Luke love them. Gracie and Scotty are better for the two of them than they are for us."

"I have a feeling that that streak will be ending soon. They are going to be terrible once the babies come."

"I really don't think they are going to be as bad as they think, Ace. It's going to take some getting used to for all of us, but I think it is going to be fine. Gracie is going to be another mother. Scotty will just go with the flow of things like he always does."

"I hope you are right, but I'm worried about them."

"No worries, momma. We will have them taken care of just as much as the newest littles."

Rory kissed Logan. "I'm so glad that I have you. I love you."

"I love you too, Ace." The two of them were more than glad to spend the rest of the day together relaxing and enjoying some much-needed time together. They were going to be getting married in two weeks. Then sending their two oldest off to Kindergarten as well as finding out the genders of their babies in a month. Things were going quickly and they were actually happier than they had ever been.


	36. Chapter 36

**Thank you for your patience. I really am working on this story. It just isn't coming quickly. I hope you like where this story takes you. Happy reading. Let me know what you think.**

The next two weeks go by quicker than Logan and Rory had imagined. They had been working feverously on the wedding. Logan was doing everything in his power to keep the stress away from Rory. He had been working with Lorelai to set up the perfect wedding at the Inn for Rory. He had talked to Lane about all of the things that Rory had ever said she wanted at her wedding. All he had Rory do was go dress shopping with Lane, Paris and Veronica.

The day had finally come. They were going to be married by the afternoon. Logan didn't know who was more excited, him or the kids. He had moved into the house and things were going well. He couldn't wait to truly be a family with the ones that mattered. He had left his parents off the guest list on purpose. He was not going to let anything ruin this day, especially his parents.

Rory twirled around in the room with the girls. She couldn't believe that the day had come. She was going to be marrying Logan Huntzberger. She was going to be a family with him and their children. It was going to be real. She had once believed that this day was never going to happen, but here they were and she couldn't have been happier.

Lane said, "Rory, you look gorgeous. Logan isn't going to know what to do with himself when he sees you."

"Do you really mean that? I am two weeks away from being five months pregnant, with twins. I look like a whale."

"You do not! You look gorgeous. He is going to be drooling."

"Thank you for always being here."

"Of course. You will always have me."

Lorelai walked in and said, "My baby. Rory, you look beautiful. That Huntzberger is one lucky guy. No wonder he got you pregnant again."

Rory rolled her eyes, "Stop it."

"I can't help it. My baby is getting married. You are having more babies. Can I steal this set? You already have Gracie and Scotty."

"No, you cannot steal my babies! You can come over and spend time with them whenever you want, but you are not going to be stealing them, unless I really need that big of a break."

Lorelai laughed. "Calm down, lady. It's okay."

Luke knocked on the door and asked, "Is it safe to come in? I have a couple of littles that wanted to see their mommy."

Rory crouched down as much as she could to hug Gracie and Scotty. She said, "The two of you look great. How is your daddy?"

Scotty told her, "Daddy told us to come and make sure you didn't run away."

Gracie's eyes got big as she said, "Are you going to run away, mommy?"

Rory told her, "Of course not. I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh, good. Mommy, you look pretty."

"Thanks, sweets. You look pretty, too. Scotty, you look handsome."

Scotty told her, "Me and daddy got pictures taken."

"You did?"

"Yeah. I wasn't supposed to tell you. It was supposed to be a surprise."

Rory chuckled. "That's okay. I can't wait to see them. I'm sure they are great. Are the two of you ready to be the best ring bearer and flower girl in the world?"

Both of them nodded. Luke said, "It's time to get you married. Logan is sweating bullets standing at the end of the aisle. Even his crazy friends can't seem to calm him down."

Rory smiled. "Let's go get married." Luke took her arm and got ready to lead her to the man of her dreams.

* * *

Rory and Logan were sitting at their reception. The wedding had gone just as they had hoped that it would. There were no interruptions and only those that they wanted there had shown up. Logan leaned over to kiss her and said, "Ace, this is one of the best days of my life. I can't wait to spend the rest of forever with you. I can't wait to watch our kids grow up. I can't wait to watch our grandkids show up. I can't wait to experience the good and the bad of life with you."

Rory sniffled and said, "I'm sorry that it took me so long to realize just how much I needed you in my life. This should have been us over 15 years ago."

"We may be getting a late start, but we are together and that is what matters. Are you having a good time? Do you need anything?"

"Tonight turned out to be the better than I could have imagined. Thank you. I'm fine. I want you to enjoy tonight with me. We have one more week until we find out what these two are. It's going by so quickly."

Logan rested his hand on her stomach. "I couldn't be happier. I can't wait to meet them. I can't wait to see Gracie and Scotty with them."

"It will be here before we know it."

Just when they thought things were perfect Rory looked up and saw the Huntzbergers. Rory said, "Logan, your parents are here."

Logan stood up quickly and said, "You stay here. I don't want them anywhere near you. I'll be right back."

Logan went over to where Luke was telling his parents to leave. Logan asked, "What are the two of you doing here? You are not welcome here. We only asked those that love and care about us to be here for our special day."

Honor had shown up at Logan's side quickly once she realized what was going on.

Shira said, "Logan, it is your wedding. You are our son. We have every right to be here."

Honor told her, "No you do not! You put the lives of Rory and Logan's children in danger. You should be nowhere near this celebration."

"Don't you think that is a little over dramatic?"

Logan huffed, "Over dramatic? You sent Rory to the hospital because of your antics! She already has a high-risk pregnancy on top of your selfishness. You hired a stranger to show up at our doctor's appoint to try to tear us apart. Who in their right mind would come up with such a thing. She could have lost our babies. But what am I thinking. That would have been exactly what you wanted. You could care less about the lives of two innocent children, not to mention the woman that I love and makes me happy. If you cannot accept my children or my wife, then I do not what you to be a part of our lives."

"But Logan…"

"No. I don't want to hear anything. I want to enjoy the rest of my wedding with my beautiful bride and our children. I'm done with you. I'm done with it all. I'm only going to allow good and positive people in my life."

Shira cried, "But son…"

"No, as far as I see it I am not your son. I may share your last name, but as of right now we are no relation. A mother would not hurt her son the way you have hurt me. Please leave before I have security escort you out."

Shira sobbed as she turned to walk away. Mitchum told Logan, "I am so proud of the man that you have become. I'm sorry for your mother's behavior. I want you to know that the divorce papers are being drawn up as we speak. I know that isn't much of a consolation at this point, but I am not going to stand by and watch her do the things that she is doing. I hope the two of us could have a relationship after this. I would love to get to know my grandchildren if you will allow me."

"Let me know when the divorce goes through and we will talk about it."

"Congratulations, Logan."

"Thanks." Mitchum turned to walk away.

Logan looked at Honor and said, "Did that really just happen?"

"Dad is finally becoming a man and standing up for what is right. I didn't think I would see the day. Go be with your wife. Enjoy your night. It is all about the two of you. Logan, I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, H. I'm so glad that I have you in my corner."

"You always will. Now, go! I'll be over to see the two of you in a little bit before you head off."

As soon as Logan got to Rory she wrapped her arms around his neck. She said, "I'm so glad I have you in my life. Let's go see our guests, do a little dancing and get on with our honeymoon. There aren't many more chances that we are going to be kidless."

Logan smiled. "I like the way that you think, Mrs. Huntzberger."

"Thank you, Mr. Huntzberger. Let's go make sure that the littles haven't torn the place apart." Logan took Rory's hand and they went off to celebrate the rest of the night with those closest to them.


	37. Chapter 37

**Thank you for all of the support. It's been a while. I hope you enjoy where this takes you. Let me know what you think.**

Logan and Rory were walking around the reception when Honor stopped them. She gave Rory a big hug and said, "I'm so happy to finally have a sister! My beautiful niece and nephew are going to be around all the time. I get to find out whether we are going to be having nieces or nephews in two weeks. It's so exciting."

Logan chuckled and said, "Let her breathe, H."

Honor laughed. "I'm sorry."

Rory told her, "Don't be. I'm happy that we are going to be family. Thank you for being there for Logan."

"Of course. All of us Huntzbergers aren't terrible. As soon as you find out what you are having I want to go shopping and spend all of my brother's money."

"That isn't needed."

Logan told Rory, "No. I want you to go shopping for our littlest littles and spoil yourself some. You haven't allowed yourself the chance to be pampered while raising Gracie and Scotty."

"I don't need to be pampered."

"I know, but I want you to be pampered every once in a while."

"Thank you."

Honor sighed, "The two of you are adorable. Just wait for the long nights and cranky kids."

Logan wrapped his arm around Rory and said, "I look forward to it all as long as I am with Rory and our family."

Rory smiled up at him and got on his toes to kiss him. This was exactly where she wanted to be.

Jess and Veronica came up to the pair. Veronica told them, "That was a beautiful wedding. Rory, you look gorgeous."

Rory chuckled and said, "Thank you for lying to the pregnant chick."

Logan told Rory, "She isn't lying. You are the most beautiful woman here."

Jess said, "You look great, Ror. Congratulations guys. It's been a great wedding. When are you heading out of here? V and I are going to stick around for a couple of days. I told Luke and Lorelai that we would take the munchkins off their hands for a while."

Rory smiled, "They are going to love that. They have missed the two of you. They always love what time they can get with you guys."

"We are going to need the practice anyway."

"What?"

Veronica bit her lip and said, "Surprise! I'm pregnant."

"What about the wedding?"

"Well… It looks like it is going to happen sooner than we had originally planned."

Jess asked, "I know we have a jacked-up thing going on here, but would the two of you come? It's going to be minuscule compared to your huge shindig here."

Rory laughed. "Did you just use the term shindig?"

"Isn't that a word that dads use? I have to get with the correct vocabulary if my title is going to be changing."

Logan looked at him and said, "Not all dads are lame, man. I think you have watched too many sitcoms. I think the four of us could be persuaded. Well, that is if you want me there."

"Since you are a stable fixture here I guess it is expected that you come along with the package now. I'm just telling you know if you hurt Rory you are going to have me and this whole insane little town to deal with. I will tell you though, Luke will be the worst to deal with when it comes to Rory."

Logan wrapped his arm around Rory's waist, "I would never even think about hurting Rory. I may do a lot of things, but Rory makes me different. I want to do right by her. I know I have a lot of proving myself to do, but I'm ready to do it. I only want what is best for Rory, Gracie, Scotty and the babies."

"Glad to hear it. I guess we will let the two of you get back to your party. We just couldn't keep the baby bomb to ourselves any longer."

Rory smiled, "I'm so happy for the two of you. We will help in any way that we can. You aren't too awful far behind me. Are the two of you going to come over in a couple of weeks after we find out what we are having? We want to have the important people in our lives over when we find out. I know the whole gender reveal thing is a cliché now, but I never had the chance to truly celebrate when I had the twins. I want to this time around."

Veronica told her, "Of course we will be there. We don't get to see you guys nearly enough. I'll take any excuse I can get to see my best friend."

"I'm glad to hear it. Get back to the party. We will see you soon."

Logan asked Rory, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I wanted to see if it would be okay if I went to dance with Gracie."

Rory smiled. "Of course! She would love to dance with her daddy. My feet are starting to hurt anyway. I need to take a seat for a bit. Have at it, babe." Logan leaned over and kissed her before going to find Gracie.

Lorelai came over and sat next to her, "Hello my pregnant, married daughter. How are you feeling?"

"I can't believe it is finally real. I couldn't be happier. I have my happy little family together and I'm going to have two new members sooner than I am ready for. What are you thinking, grandma? You are about to have four grandkids."

Lorelai chuckled and said, "What the real question should be is, how do you feel about having four kids?"

Rory smiled. "I'm really excited. I never really liked being an only child. It was nice whenever Gigi came over, but I don't see her much. My kids are always going to have someone there for them. I still can't believe that Logan and I were the ones that would end up having two sets of twins."

"Just making up for lost time. Ror, look at him."

Rory looked out on the floor to see Gracie standing on his feet dancing around the floor with him. She sighed, "Aww… Look at them."

"I will give it to him. He has turned out to be an okay dad."

"He's a great dad. He is so hands on. I have never felt so safe with anyone. Mom, he has given up so much for us."

"He hasn't given up anything he didn't want to, to begin with. I am really starting to see that he isn't quite the same guy he used to be."

"I really think you will like him when you truly give him a chance."

"I'm working on it, kid. When I saw him tell his parents off tonight it is making it easier."

"Yeah. That made me love him even more."

"And that sister of his. She is feisty. I love that."

"I love that, too. She is great. Thanks for being here, mom."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. Enjoy your night. Spend some time with the kids. Luke and I are looking forward to our week with the kids." Rory couldn't keep the smile off of her face as she watched Logan pick up Gracie and Scotty and dance around the floor with them. It was perfect and she wouldn't change anything.


	38. Chapter 38

**Thank you for the continued support. I have a couple of chapters written up, but not many. I've lost a lot of my motivation lately. I love writing and I miss it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think. Happy reading!**

Logan and Rory had gone to Jamaica for their honeymoon. They spent the days on the beach and the nights exploring. It was nice to have some time for the two of them. There were not going to be many more chances for the two of them to have some time alone. Rory loved the time with Logan, but she had missed her little people. She hadn't been away from them for longer than a night since they were born. It was wearing on her.

Logan wrapped his arm around Rory as they sat on the beach on their last night. He said, "I know you miss them Ace, but can you act like you actually like spending some time with me. A guy is going to start taking offense to you not wanting to be with him if you keep talking about the kids and talking about how much you miss them."

She looked up at him. "I'm sorry. I can't help it. I haven't been away from them for longer than a night since they were born. This is huge for us."

"You have talked to them every day."

"I know. I can't help it."

"We'll be home tomorrow."

"We find out what we are having the day after tomorrow."

Logan got a beaming smile on his face. "I know. I'm so excited. I'm so glad that I get to be here for this. There are two little people in there! I helped to create them."

Rory smiled. She took his hand and put it on her stomach. She said, "Yes sir you did."

Logan's eyes got big. "What was that?"

Rory chuckled. "The little people you were just talking about. Normally you wouldn't be able to feel them so early, but I guess they are just as impatient to meet you as you are. I can't wait to find out what we are having."

Logan had a tear in his eyes. "I can't wait to find out either. It's coming so soon. Can't wait to meet them. What do you want?"

"I don't care. We already have a wonderful boy and girl. These two are going to be just as amazing. It doesn't matter if it's boys, girls or one of each. I'll be happy no matter what. What do you want?"

"I don't care either way. I'm just happy to be having more beautiful babies with you. We are going to have 4 of the best kids around."

"After these two you are getting fixed. The last thing I need is for you to get me pregnant with a third set of twins just to prove that you can."

Logan chuckled. "I guess that is fair."

"You guess? That is going to be four kids that I have carried for you. That is 18 months of uncomfortable living so that the little people that manage to look just like you can come into the world."

"Hey! I bet these two are going to look just like you."

"I can only hope that I could at least have one kid that looks like me."

"They will be lucky if they do look like their beautiful momma."

"Stop it. You don't have to butter me up. We're already married and I am pregnant. There isn't much left to do."

Logan held her a little tighter. "I just like to see that smile on your face."

"You are the reason for it most of the time."

"That is exactly what I like to hear."

"Change of subject for a second. Have you heard from the boys? I can't believe you got them to stay away for this long. Call them and tell them that they have the okay to come around. I want to see them. I want Gracie and Scotty to meet them."

"I heard from Finn the other day. You know the second I text them they will be waiting at the door when we get home tomorrow."

"I'm okay with that. I really do miss their antics."

"I do, too. I'll text them."

"Yay! Then they can be in town when we find out what the two newest littles are. That way we really can share it with the people that mean the most to us."

"I like the idea of that. I'll get on it now and then you are all mine the rest of the night. It's our last night of freedom. Then the babymoon/honeymoon will be over and it's back to reality."

"Our reality is pretty great though. I get to share my home with the 3, almost 5, most important people in the world."

"I feel the same way. I love you, Ace."

"I love you, too."

Logan text the boys and told them that they were good to come to Stars Hollow to meet the littles and hang out for a few days. He chuckled when he received the reply text, "Yes! LDB reunion in T minus 2 days! Bring on the crazy shenanigans."

Rory looked over his shoulder and laughed. She couldn't wait to see the boys and for the kids get to know their uncles. They were sure to get them in so much trouble and Rory couldn't wait to see it all play out.

Rory and Logan enjoyed the last night that they had before heading back to the states. It was nice to be able to have a little more time in each other's arms while they could get it to themselves.


	39. Chapter 39

**I know it has been forever. Thank you for continuing to support and read this story. Life and work got in the way. This story is almost finished. I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think. Happy reading! Leave your thoughts.**

Rory and Logan were welcomed with open arms as they opened the door to their house. Lorelai, Luke, Gracie and Scotty were waiting for them. Scotty wrapped his arms around Rory and said, "Mom! I missed you!"

Rory smiled as she hugged him. "I miss you too, little man."

Logan said, "What about me?"

Scotty chuckled and hugged Logan, "I missed you too, dad."

"Glad to hear it."

Gracie hugged both of her parents and asked, "You aren't going to leave us again, are you?"

Logan picked her up and said, "Not a chance. The next vacation we go on is going to be a family vacation. We missed the two of you too much."

Lorelai said, "The two of you sure look rested."

Rory smiled, "We are very rested. Thanks for watching these two for us."

"We had all kinds of fun. Jess and Vanessa had a good day with them. They were perfect little angels. You had nothing to worry about. How are you feeling, kid?"

"Great! It was just the break that I needed. We find out what we are having tomorrow. This pregnancy is going so much quicker than the last one."

"Life tends to go quicker the older you get."

Luke told them, "We are going to get going. We'll let the two of you get back at it. Let us know if you need anything. You are still coming to Stars Hollow tomorrow, right?"

Rory hugged him. "Of course. We are going to have everyone there when we find out what these two are."

"Great. I can't wait to find out what our newest grandchildren are going to be."

"I'm so glad we have you in our lives, Luke. Thank you for taking such good care of all of us. We don't deserve you and all that you do for us."

"I'm always here for you all. That is never going to change. Take care of yourselves. Call us if you need anything."

Lorelai and Luke hugged them before they left.

* * *

Luke and Lorelai had only been gone for a half an hour when the doorbell rang. Rory opened the door to be met with Finn, Collin, Robert and Stephanie. She squealed and hugged all of them. She said, "I'm so glad you are all here."

Finn said, "Are you kidding? We came as soon as we had the okay from father to get here. It's been killing us to stay away when we wanted to be here so badly."

Rory chuckled. "I'm glad you are all here now. Let's not make it so long between visits next time."

Logan asked, "Ace, you alright?"

"Yes. We have some visitors." She led the small group into the living room.

Logan was on his feet quickly. He said, "Guys! It's so good to see you all. Steph, I'm glad you could make it, too!"

Gracie and Scotty were standing off to the side watching the adults. Rory said, "Gracie, Scotty, come here. Daddy and I have some important people we would like you to meet."

Logan picked up Gracie. Rory grabbed Scotty's hand. Logan said, "Guys, I would like you to meet my best friends. This is Finn, Collin, Robert and Stephanie."

Scotty was quick to take to the group. Gracie on the other hand stayed in Logan's arms. She was not as open to the new people.

Rory said, "I'm sorry. She is more like me."

Finn told her, "There are much worse things that could happen, love."

Logan chuckled, "I tell her that all the time, too. They look like me, but they act like her. It is the perfect combination."

Stephan said, "The two of you are the cheesiest, but I have missed it."

Rory said, "It looks like I have missed something, too."

Stephanie laughed and put her own hand on her stomach. She said, "Just a little something. Collin and I are due in three months."

"Oh! Do you know what you are having?"

"Yes. We're having a little girl."

"Yay! That is so exciting. I can't wait to find out what these two are going to be."

Logan kissed her cheek, "Tomorrow. Will you all be able to stay and find out what we are having with us tomorrow? We want all of the important people in our lives to be there. Gracie and Scotty are going to go with us to the doctor's appointment to see the babies. Then we are going to have a party tomorrow night to find out what the babies are."

Collin told them, "We wouldn't miss it. We are so glad to be here. We've missed you Huntzbergers. It has been way too long."

"It really has. I'm sorry about that. I have been selfish. I didn't want to give up any time with them."

Finn said, "I can't blame you. They are a couple of cute kids and your wife is a looker, too."

"Hey man!"

Rory laughed, "Thanks, Finn. Right now, I'm nothing more than a whale and it's only going to get worse in the next couple of months. Thanks for the vote of confidence though. I appreciate it."

Stephanie told her, "He is right. You look great. I'm jealous."

Collin said, "Both of you stop it. You both look great."

Scotty pulled on Robert's leg and said, "You knew my daddy a long time ago?"

Robert smiled, "I did. He did all kinds of crazy things. I knew your mommy, too."

Logan said, "Robert…"

"But the stories are going to have to wait until you are much older, little man."

Gracie jumped out of Logan's arms and made her way to Finn. Logan and Rory were not surprised that he was the one that she took to first. Finn just had that pull with people.

The group sat down and continued to share stories of the time they had been apart. Stephanie and Collin shared about their life and marriage. Finn talked about his most recent woman. Robert talked about his job and all that he had going on. It was nice for all of them to catch up and get to know each other again.


	40. Chapter 40

**Thank you again for reading. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think. This update came a lot quicker than the last. I have hopes of finishing this story within the month. Happy reading!**

Logan and Rory were finally finding out the gender of their twins. They were going to have everyone over that night to share the news with them. They were happy to have this moment to the two of them. It was going to be special. They had decided to leave the kids at home with Finn, Collin, Steph and Robert while they went to their ultrasound. Rory was so glad to have Logan with her this time.

Logan kissed Rory's head as she sat on the table in the doctor's office. He was holding her hand. He said, "We are so close!"

Rory chuckled, "You are adorable."

The doctor walked in and said, "Today is the big day. Are the two of you ready to check on those babies? All of your vitals look great."

The doctor rubbed the gel on Rory's stomach. She said, "There are the heartbeats. Everything sounds great there. They are measuring right on target."

Logan asked, "Can you tell what they are?"

"Yes." The doctor proceeded to tell them what the babies were.

* * *

Rory and Logan walked in the house. Everyone was already waiting for them. Logan sat down the two big boxes that they had made for the special occasion.

Lorelai clapped and said, "The gender of my newest grandbabies are in there. Well, get to it. I have got to know."

Logan said, "Gracie, Scotty, come here. Your mommy and I need your help. We want you to tell everyone what your little siblings are. Let's open these boxes and tell everyone if you are having brothers or sisters."

Logan crouched next to the kids and helped them to open the boxes. Scotty opened the first box to show blue balloons. Everyone in the room cheered. Gracie stood next to Rory. She bent over and helped her to open the box. More blue balloons came out of the box.

The adults in the room were snapping pictures. Scotty asked, "Can I go to my room?"

Logan asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just want to go to my room."

"Oh. Umm…" Scotty went to his room. Rory and Logan just looked at each other dumbfounded. That was unlike him.

Jess said, "I'll go check on him. You two hang out. I'll come get you in a bit."

Jess walked into Scotty's room and found him on his bed holding the stuffed animal that he got from the zoo when he went with Logan. Jess sat next to him and asked, "What's up, little dude?"

Scotty sniffled as he looked up at him with tears rolling down his cheeks. "Mommy and daddy are having boys. They aren't going to need me anymore. They are going to have two new boys."

Jess pulled him up on his lap and said, "That is not true. Your mommy and daddy love you so much. There is no way they are going to forget about you. They are going to need you and Gracie more than ever now. It's going to be your job to teach your little brothers everything."

"Really?"

"Of course. Those babies are going to be lucky to have you as a brother."

Logan knocked on the door and asked, "Can I come in?"

Scotty told Logan, "I'm sorry, daddy."

Logan scooped him up in his arms and asked, "What's wrong, buddy? Please tell me."

"You are having two new boys. You aren't going to need me anymore. You will have the two boys. You will always know them. You didn't know me and Gracie for a long time."

"Oh, Scotty. I love you and Gracie. That is never going to change. No matter what, you are always going to have me. The cool things about moms and dads are how big their hearts are. They are able to love all their kids just the same. I'm always going to have time with for all four of you."

"I just don't want you to forget about me."

"That could never happen. I'm going to need your help. You are going to be the cool big brother. You are going to get to teach your little brothers all kinds of stuff. You are going to be able to help them get out of trouble."

"Oh. Wow."

"Are you okay to come out and see us now? Uncle Finn is asking about you. So is everyone else."

"Yeah. I'm sorry, daddy."

"You have nothing to be sorry for buddy. I just wish you didn't feel this way."

Logan looked at Jess and mouthed "Thank you" as they walked out to the living room.

Rory waddled over to the pair. She said, "There are two of my favorite guys. Are you okay, Scotty?"

Scotty said, "I'm sorry I'm a bad boy, mommy."

"You are not a bad boy. You are such a good little boy. I love you so much."

"I love you too, mommy."

Finn said, "I want to steal the little guy for a bit. Is that alright with mom and dad? His sister is attached to Stephanie at the hip. I have to get some little Huntzberger love."

Logan and Rory smiled and nodded.

Finn took Scotty off to the other side of the room. He sat down and said, "Hey little man. I know it seems rough that you are going to have two little brothers, but you are going to love it. Can I tell you a secret?"

Scotty nodded.

Finn continued, "I have a little brother myself. We are best friends. When he was born, I was scared that my mom and dad were going to forget me. You know how close you and Gracie are? You are going to have two little brothers that you get to do all the fun stuff with, too."

"You have a little brother, Uncle Finn?"

"Yes I do. He gets on my nerves just like any sibling does, but he is one of my best friends in the world. We talk all the time and do all kinds of fun stuff together. You are going to have two. That is pretty awesome."

"Thanks, Uncle Finn."

Finn smiled and said, "I'm glad I'm here, little man. You make sure that you take care of those brothers of yours and tell your mommy and daddy that you want to call me."

"Yeah!" Finn smiled. No one would have ever imagined him, or Jess, to be the ones to break through to Scotty, but they were just what he needed.

Rory and Logan were lying in bed that night. Logan wrapped his arms around Rory and felt the babies move. Rory said, "I never imagined Scotty would take it like that. I'm worried about him."

Logan kissed her head, "He is going to be alright. We will make sure of it. We knew having two new babies with two five year olds was not going to be easy. We are going to be there for them."

"Logan, babies require a lot of time, especially when you have two of them at one time. It's going to be hard. I'm really worried that Gracie and Scotty are going to think that we have forgotten them and hate the babies. Gracie and Scotty are such good kids."

"They are not going to hate the babies. We are going to be a big, happy family. I'm going to do everything that I possibly can to make sure that all people involved stay happy and healthy. We are a team now, Ace. I know I still have a lot to learn, but I'm more than ready for it all. Now, you need to get some rest. We have one more day off before I'm back to work."

Rory kissed Logan and was asleep before her head hit the pillow.


	41. Chapter 41

**Thank you for the thoughts and reviews. I'm running low on steam and life is getting in the way. I hope you enjoy where this short chapter takes you. I think I only have three more chapters in me. I hope to come back to this story in the future and write some one shots or something. Thank you again for sticking with me. Enjoy! Happy reading!**

Things were still touchy with Scotty and Gracie was starting to act the same. Rory was worried and she hated that her babies felt the way that they did about the new babies. She knew it was a part of life and they would end up doing fine with the babies once they were born, but her hormones were driving her crazy. She wanted nothing more than to protect Gracie and Scotty from any kind of hurt. It bothered her most that she was pretty much the center of their hurt at the moment.

Rory was lying in bed crying. Logan came in and said, "Oh baby. What's wrong?"

"I'm the worst mom. I can't do anything to make Gracie and Scotty happy. They hate me. They hate the babies. I don't know what to do anymore. Scotty only wants to talk to Finn. Gracie only wants to talk to Steph. I just want my babies back. I want to be someone that they can talk to. They are my babies. I just want them to feel safe and loved with me."

Logan pulled Rory into his arms. He kissed her head and said, "It's going to be okay. We still have two months to help them get ready for the new babies. I'm asking them to help me with everything that I possibly can. I'm taking them out on their own. We are including them in everything. They are going to be okay. We all are. It's a learning curve for us all. You need to stop stressing. The babies need you at your best. So, do Gracie and Scotty."

Gracie knocked on the door. Gracie opened the door and said, "Mommy?"

Rory sat up and said, "Hey sweetheart. Come cuddle in bed with mommy and daddy."

"Okay!" Rory smiled. Gracie came in and climbed in bed.

Rory said, "Gracie, I know you aren't very happy with me for having the babies. I just wish you were. I know it is going to be different and things are going to change, but you are going to love being a big sister. I just know you are going to be the best big sister in the world."

Gracie kissed Rory on the cheek. "I love you mommy. I'm sorry I've been a bad girl."

"You have not been a bad girl. You are a wonderful little girl and we love you so much."

"Mommy, I'm worried about Scotty."

"So am I, sweetheart. You and your brother are so much alike. Your hearts are so big."

Logan held Rory and Gracie in his arms, "That is why I love the three of you so much. You care so much about everyone else. I know these babies are going to be so loved."

Scotty knocked on the door. He said, "Umm…"

Logan told him, "Come join the party, little man."

Scotty quietly came closer to the bed. He stopped at the side of the bed. Logan scooped him up in his arms and put him on the bed. Scotty said, "I'm sorry I was mean."

Rory pulled him into her arms the best that she could. "Oh baby."

"I don't mean to be mean to the babies. I'm supposed to be the big kid. I'm sorry. Please love me."

Rory sniffled. "I will always love you no matter what happens. You are a little boy with a big heart." Rory took Scotty's hand and said, "Feel that? Your little brothers love you already. They can't wait to meet their big brother and big sister. I know I'm not your favorite person anymore, but I love you so much more than you will ever know."

Scotty curled up in Rory's arms the best that he could with her belly in the way. He said, "I love you, mommy. I just don't want you to forget about me."

"That is never going to happen. I promise. The babies are going to need a lot of attention, but your daddy and I will NEVER forget about you. We are a family. We will always stick together no matter what. Plus the two of you are going to be so much help. Your little brothers are going to need someone to teach them all the fun stuff."

Logan said, "Okay munchkins. What do you think about hanging out with me and mommy all day? How about we have a movie, snack and cuddle day? I think it is just what the four of us need."

Gracie and Scotty looked at each other. Then they exclaimed, "Yay!"

Rory and Logan laughed. They were just as happy to have a day with their littles while they were still a family of four.


	42. Chapter 42

**Thank you for continuing to read. I've not had much time lately. I look forward to hearing what you think about this chapter. Enjoy! Happy reading!**

Rory was two weeks away from her due date. Logan refused to leave her side. Rory loved and hated that about him. She wanted to feel like a person again, not an incubator. She wanted her body back.

Scotty and Gracie were such good helpers. They were ready and willing to help Rory and Logan with anything that they needed.

Lorelai came in and said, "Hey baby maker!"

Rory rolled her eyes, "Gee thanks. I want them out of me. I want them here. I want my body back. I want to be able to love on Gracie and Scotty without my stomach getting in the way."

Lorelai hugged her. "It's okay, sweetheart. They will be here soon. Do you need anything?"

"I'm okay. I'm just feeling sorry for myself. Thanks for coming over. I've missed you, mom."

"I know. I'm sorry I haven't been around a lot lately. I wanted to get things together before the babies got here so I could be help to you and Logan once they are born."

"You didn't have to do that."

"I know, but nana wanted to. Luke is doing the same thing. He wants to help, too."

"The two of you are the best. We really appreciate all that you have done and continue to do for us. Oh!"

"What is it?"

"Umm… I just had my first contraction."

"Oh. Okay. I'll go get that husband of yours. I'll take care of the littles. You two call me as soon as they get here and I'll bring the two big kids to see the two little kids. You are going to be fine. You've been through this before, but this time you have Logan so it is going to be even better."

"Mom…"

"You are going to be fine. I'm going to get Logan now." Lorelai was out the door quickly.

Logan came running in and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. It's show time, daddy."

Logan sighed. "Okay! Let me help you up. Can you walk?"

Rory chuckled. "Yes, I can walk. They aren't too close together yet and my water hasn't broken yet. We still have some time. I want to talk to Gracie and Scotty before we go."

"Your mom started the car. Your bag and the car seats are already installed. We are as ready as we are going to be."

Rory groaned. "Good. There was another contraction. Logan, I want to see Gracie and Scotty!"

"Okay. I'll go get them."

Gracie and Scotty came in the room with Logan. Both of them stuck close to his side. Rory said, "Come here, babes. Mommy wants to see you."

Gracie and Scotty came over and sat by her on the bed. She kissed both of their heads and said, "You both are going to stay here with Nana. Daddy and I are going to go to the hospital. Nana is going to bring you to see us as soon as your brothers get here. I love you both so much."

Gracie asked, "Are you going to be okay?"

Rory smiled, "I'm going to be fine. I just hurt a little bit right now, but that will be over soon. No need to worry about me. I love you both so much."

Scotty hugged Rory. Then he got next to her stomach and said, "Be nice to mommy, little dudes. We'll see you soon!"

Rory hugged both of them to her. She didn't want to let them go. She knew her world was about to change and that scared her more than she wanted to let on. Logan sat with the three of them. He kissed each of them on the head and said, "We need to get your mom to the hospital so she doesn't have your little brothers here. I bet if you are good Nana will call Steph and Finn for you. Hopefully your little brothers won't wait too long to get here. I love you both so much."

Logan helped Rory to her feet and out to the car.

As soon as Rory got to the hospital her water broke. The contractions were close and she was cussing Logan like a sailor. It was a new side of Rory he had never seen before. It killed him that he had put her through this pain before and he wasn't here to help her through it.

Rory gritted her teeth and said, "Ugh… I hate you."

Logan's eyes got big. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He didn't respond. He just wiped her forehead with a cool rag. He hated the looks that she was giving him.

Rory sighed, "It hurts so bad. I just want them out of me. I want my body back. They are ripping my body apart."

Logan said, "Babe, get the meds."

She growled. "No! I didn't the last time. I'm not going to this time. You can watch what you did to me. This crap hurts!"

Logan's eyes couldn't help but gloss over. He wanted to be strong for her, but this was awful to watch. The woman he loved more than life it's self was in excruciating pain and it was partially his fault.

The doctor came in and said, "It's been four hours. Let's see what our progress is." He checked her out and said, "Congratulations! You are at ten. It's time to get this show on the road."

Rory sighed a sigh of relief. She hated that her mom wasn't there, but she was glad to have Logan at her side this round. She had said some terrible things to him and she would apologize for them all later, but right now she was just worried about her sons.

The doctor had her prepped and ready. It was time to push. She held Logan's hand and pushed as if her life depended on it. The doctor said, "You are doing great, Rory! Baby number one is almost here." One last push and the doctor said, "Congratulations! It's a girl!"

Logan and Rory both said, "It's a what?"

"It's a girl!"

Rory said, "But we were supposed to be having two boys."

"Sometimes ultrasounds are wrong. She is definitely a girl."

Logan was in shock. Rory groan, "Here comes another one. Ohhhhhhh!"

She pushed. The doctor said, "Congratulations. This little one is a boy."

Rory laid back. The nurse brought the babies over to them. Logan leaned down and kissed her, "I'm so sorry that I did that to you."

Rory told him, "I should have warned you that labor is rough. I'm sorry for the things that I said."

"You don't hate me?"

Rory chuckled. "If I hated you we would not be here holding our son and daughter. Another daughter. We have to get her some girly things and return some of the sea of blue."

"I'll get your mom and Luke on that. Maybe Honor while she is here. You don't worry about that. I just can't believe that she surprised us like this. What are we going to name them?"

Rory looked down at the little and said, "I never really thought I would have another girl. I don't know. I want him to be named after someone. He needs a strong name to live up to."

"Lucas Richard?"

"Lucas Elias Richard Huntzberger."

"You want to name him after my grandfather after the way he treated you?"

"No. I want to name him after his father who is proving everyone wrong and loves his family more than anything."

Logan smiled. "Thank you. What about her?"

"Hmm… I want to use Victoria after mom."

"Okay. What about Emileigh, but with leigh instead of ly?"

"Why?"

"Emily for your grandma, but the Leigh for you."

Rory said, "I like it. It's unique just like her."

Logan said, "Welcome to the world, Lucas and Emileigh. We have been waiting to meet you."

"Call mom. I want Scotty and Gracie to come meet them."

Logan kissed Rory's head and headed out into the waiting room to call Lorelai. He got out to the waiting room to see Lorelai, Luke, Gracie, Scotty, Honor, Lane, Finn, Collin, and Steph. He said, "What are you all doing here?"

Lorelai said, "These two wanted to be here with you and their mommy. They just couldn't wait to meet their little brothers."

Logan told them, "We actually have a surprise, but I want to take the littles to see their mommy and siblings first. Then we will come back out for the rest of you. Ror handled it all like a champ. I've been called more names than I thought possible, but I am so glad that our children are here."

Collin clapped him on the back, "Congrats man! Steph let me have it when Sophie was born. It's part of the territory."

Lorelai told him, "I took the first round for you. You are welcome."

Logan laughed and scooped up Gracie and Scotty and took off for Rory's room.


	43. Chapter 43

**I'm sorry it's been so long. Life gets in the way sometimes. This story only has a few chapters left. I've lost a lot of motivation, bought a new house and have attempted to be social here lately. Thank you to those of you that have kept up with this story. I hope to finish it soon. Enjoy! Happy reading!**

Rory was sitting up in bed holding the babies. She smiled and said, "There are my littles. Daddy and I have a surprise for you." Gracie and Scotty were quick to make their way over to the bed.

Logan said, "We would like you to meet Emileigh and Lucas."

Scotty said, "Emilieigh is a girl name."

Logan laughed. "We know. It's a girl name because she is a girl. One of your little brothers is actually a little sister. Sometimes the machine that takes the pictures in mommy's belly is wrong."

Gracie asked, "What are we going to call them?"

Rory told them, "We are going to leave that up to the two of you. Their full names are Lucas Elias Richard and Emileigh Victoria."

Gracie said, "He should be Eli."

Scotty said, "She should be Tori."

Logan smiled and told them, "Those are perfect names for the two of them to go by. Are you okay with having a little sister?"

Gracie told him, "I won't be the only girl. I guess that is okay, as long as you don't forget about me."

"Not going to happen, princess. You will always be my princess."

Scotty asked, "What about me?"

"And you will always be my little man. Do you two want to be first to hold your siblings before all the crazies come in? Your mommy and I will help you hold them." The two older kids were quick to nod their heads.

Logan fell more in love with all four of his children when he saw them together. He couldn't believe that he was the father to four kids, but he knew it was all going to be worth it. He pulled out his phone and began snapping pictures.

A nurse came in and asked, "Do you want a picture of all six of you? I've been sent in to ask if you are all ready for some visitors. They are getting restless out there."

Rory told her, "Please. Then I guess we could handle the crazies." The six of them cuddled up together on the bed and took a couple of pictures.

Lorelai came to the door. She popped her head in and asked, "Can nana see her newest little loves?" Luke came in behind her followed by Honor.

Rory said, "Okay guys. Why don't you tell them about your siblings."

Gracie said, "This is Emileigh Victoria. We want to call her Tori."

Scotty said, "This is Lucas Elias Richard. We want to call him Eli."

Lorelai gasped, "Wait a second. Emileigh?"

Rory and Logan chuckled. Logan said, "She surprised us. We have another boy and girl on our hands."

Lorelai and Honor each took a baby. Gracie and Scotty each lowered their heads. Gracie jumped off the bed and went over to Luke, "Pops, are you going to forget about us too?"

Luke scooped her up in his arms and said, "Absolutely not. You and Scotty are not going to get forgotten. You are going to be the best big siblings."

Logan told her, "Pops is right. We are going to need you more than you know."

Lorelai said, "Honey, we aren't going to forget about you. Nana loves you both so much."

Scotty curled up on the bed next to Rory. She pulled him into her arms. Gracie went over to join them. Logan and Rory each shared a look. Logan and Rory had already talked about it. Logan said, "It's getting late. I'm going to take the two of you home."

Scotty asked, "What about mommy and the babies?"

"Mommy and the babies have to stay here tonight, but we will come and pick them up first thing in the morning. Or if you want I bet I could get Finn to stay with the two of you while I come to pick them up."

"Mommy is going to stay by herself?"

Rory smiled at her sweet boy and said, "I'll be fine. I have to stay with the babies, but I will see you first thing in the morning. Then all six of us will be home together."

Gracie said, "Daddy, you are really taking us home?"

Logan replied, "Yes I am. I want to make sure that the two of you have what you need."

Colin, Finn and Steph came to the door. Logan told them, "Perfect timing. The littles and I were just getting ready to say good night to Rory and the babies. I'm going to take them home and put them to bed."

Finn told him, "I can stay with them if you want to stay here."

"No. Ace and I have already talked about it. I'm going to go home with Gracie and Scotty. I may need you to stay with them in the morning so that I can come back for these three."

"Of course, man."

Logan kissed Rory and said, "I am so proud of you. You did so good today. I'll call you before we go to bed. I'm going to miss you tonight."

"I'm going to miss you too, but they need you. I love you, Logan. We'll see you first thing in the morning. Then we get to start our crazy life as a family of six."

"Get some rest, Ace."

"I will. I'm going to have the nurse take these two to the nursery."

"Good." He kissed her again. He picked up Gracie and Scotty. He pushed everyone else out first to make sure that Rory could get some rest. He hated leaving the hospital, but he knew Rory was right when she said that Gracie and Scotty needed him at home with them.


	44. Chapter 44

**Thank you so much for reading this story. It means the world to me. I am going to be taking a break from FanFiction for a while. I did upload a new story over on Wattpad. It's original with out tv or movie connections. It's something new for me. So look for Expect the Unexpected by WriterofLove over on Wattpad. I would love for you to give it a shot and leave your thoughts. Thank you again for all of your love on this story and the stories I have written in the past. So here is where I leave this story. Happy reading my friends! Enjoy!**

The years had been good to Logan and Rory. They had more love than they knew what to do with. They had four amazing kids. Scotty, Gracie, Tori and Eli were the apples of their eyes.

Scotty and Gracie were each 25. Scotty was engaged to an heiress of a large law firm in Connecticut. He was head over heels for the girl. They were planning a winter wedding that everyone was looking forward to. Scotty was more than ready to settle down and have a family of his own. He was going to be taking over the publishing company from his father when the time came.

Gracie had not had the greatest luck, unlike Scotty. She fell in love right out of high school with a boy named Ethan Lawson that was going into the Air Force. It was not at all what she or her parents had seen for her future. She fell pregnant with her daughter on graduation night. She gave birth to Lorelai Brooke Lawson on Valentine's Day. That was also the day that she found out that her boyfriend, well fiance but no one knew that yet, had been killed in action. It was the hardest day for everyone. The loss of Ethan brought the Huntzbergers closer than they were. Brooke was the perfect baby. Rory and Logan were more than happy to have Gracie and the baby move in with them. Now at 25 and 7, things were starting to look up. Gracie had met a man that had not only fallen in love with her, but Brooke as well. He was planning to ask Gracie to marry him in the very near future. She refered to him as her own "Luke" due to his similarities to her grandpa Luke. Interestingly enough, he was Luke's great nephew that was named after him. Luke Mariano was the savior that Gracie and Brooke had been looking for.

Eli took after his father. He was definitely a ladies' man. He had a new girlfriend every month. It was driving Rory crazy. Logan just laughed and told her, "It's okay. He just hasn't found his Rory yet to whip him into shape. He'll get there some day." Rory would smile and kiss his cheek and hope for the best. Eli was planning on going to Med school after graduating from Yale. It was a surprise to them all, but they looked forward to seeing what the future had in store for him.

Then there was sweet Tori. She was the quietest one of the bunch. She mainly stuck to herself. She tended to have a small group of friends. There was something that she had kept from her family though. She found herself in the middle of writing an article for the school paper and had to submerge herself in the middle of the Life and Death Brigade outing. While there she met a guy that reminded her of her dad. She quickly fell for him and had been dating him for the last six months. She was trying to get him ready to meet her family and she knew it was going to be a fiasco when she did bring him home.

* * *

All of the Huntzbergers were together to celebrate Rory and Logan's 20th wedding anniversary. All of the children were there. Brooke was being spoiled and Tori had just introduced them all to her boyfriend, Aaron Dugrey. Lorelai and Luke were there. Lorelai leaned over to Luke and asked, "Can you believe they really made it?"

Luke kissed her and said, "I'm not surprised in the least. The way that Logan continues to look at Rory and how he always has just tells all. He treats her and those kids like they are the center of his world. It is exactly what she deserves. They have been through so much though. Since Ethan died, helping Gracie with Brooke, trying to keep Eli out of jail and watching Tori finally start to open up. They have been through it all and have only gotten stronger."

"You are the best Pops in the world. I'm so glad I have you in my life. Thank you for taking on this crazy bunch."

"There is no other group of crazies I would rather be with. I love you Lorelai Danes. Thank you for allowing me to be in your life. You are exactly what I never knew I needed."

"I love you Luke Danes."

* * *

Rory and Logan just stood back and watched their family. Logan said, "I never thought I would be thankful for a boy, but Luke is amazing."

Rory replied, "I know what you mean. He is great with Brooke and he is so good to Gracie. When do you think he is going to propose?"

"Hopefully soon. I don't know if I am can wait much longer." Then a squeal was heard and they looked over to see Brooke, Gracie and Luke hugging.

"I guess we just got our answer. I'm so glad that all of our kids are happy."

"I'm just glad that I have you to go through all of this stuff with. I love you, Rory Huntzberger."

"I love you, Logan Huntzberger. I'm so glad that you didn't run when you found out about Gracie and Scotty. Or when you found out that we were having another set of twins."

"That's because love don't run, Ace. You're stuck with me forever."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Lets go celebrate our marriage and how happy our children are." And that is what they did.


End file.
